Road Warrior's Reminiscence
by TinyTeacupPip
Summary: Noah's Raven and Ink-And-Castiel's-Quills's collection of one shots and short stories from their Supernatural writings and muses.
1. The Best First Impressions

~Written by Noah~

Emberlynn flopped on the motel bed, phone in hand. Well, she tried to anyways. The hard pillow gave about as much as a brick wall, making the phone fly out of her hand and narrowly missing her face before bouncing off the comforter and hitting the floor. She made a yelp sound of surprised panic and confusion that made Pippin laugh.

"Smooth, Bubbles."

Emmy rolled her eyes in jest, and grabbed the phone from the floor before checking to be sure she hadn't broken yet another phone. It seemed unharmed, she tossed it aside content before jumping up energetically and pacing around the room in a nearly skipping-like way that meant she was impatient and bored.

"Pippin. I'm impatient and bored." Emmy stated, pausing in her skip-pace.

Pip moved to reply but-

"If you say 'hi impatient and bored, I'm Pippin' I will smite you." Emmy cut her off.

"Looks like I didn't even have too!" Pip grinned, picking up her jacket. "Fine, lets go."

Emmy happily speed out the door, Pippin following.

Ghost sat outside in the warm sunshine, Emmy and Pip hopped in and Emmy immediately started playing with the radio until she found a classic rock station playing Led Zep's Good Times, Bad Times. She turned the volume up loud as Ghost pulled from the parking lot.

"What are you so happy about today?" Pip yelled over the music as Emmy leaned out the window singing along to the song on the radio.

"I don't know, exactly. It just feels like today we start a whole new adventure!" she yelled back.

She was right, it did. But why? The only thing different about today versus another day was that they were going to meet up with some other hunters Bobby had basically set them up with. Bobby, Pip thought with a smile, he was always worried about the girls hunting alone, but to be fair Pip and Emmy had gotten themselves in more than one tight situation before and they lived their lives in a bazaar of bad dreams. She didn't resent his concern, though, sometimes she did wish he wouldn't press them to group up so much.

Led Zep faded out as Guns N Roses Sweet Child O Mine started in that clear sweet tone it does. Emmy leaned more out the window, nope, not enough.

"I'm going to do something reckless." She said, Pip rolled her eyes.

"Emmy this happens every time we listen to this song, why-?"

Emmy was already moving, sitting on the frame of the window, holding on for dear life and laughing as Pip slowed down, worried that her accident prone friend would fall.

"Emmy! You're gonna break my car!"

"Oh hush, Ghost is fine! He likes it! Now turn up the song!" she yelled back inside as they sped past a police car.

Sam finally came out to the Impala, duffel slung over his shoulder.

"Have you heard from the girls Bobby wants us to meet with yet?" Sam asked, putting his bag in the trunk.

"Heard from Pippin, she said the other will want coffee ASAP so we'll meet them at this joint called Coffee Spoons."

"Well, you'll be happy then. I could actually go for some coffee too."

"Really? No sissy slimming health tea today?" Dean chuckled, Sam went to snap back a response but froze, looking behind Dean in confusion. Dean looked, half out the window of an obviously speeding Chevy Stingray with a boisterous flame job was a blonde in a yellow corset style lolita dress, Guns N Roses poured from the car and mixed beautifully with the sirens of their police escort they'd picked up along the way.

"Are...Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sam asked, startled.

"Damn, wonder what she's doing later." Dean grinned,

"Doesn't matter, we've got a hunt." Sam said, keeping his brother of track.

"Killjoy." Dean muttered, hoping in the Impala and turning the key. "Well, Coffee Spoons here we come."

The Impala pulled into the lot of the shop, Dean parking and both brothers hedging out when Dean paused,

"No way."

Sam turned back to look, yellow lolita now stood beside the Stingray, twirling a lock of her hair and talking to an officer that she was clearly going to cute and charm only a strict warning out of. Behind her stood another woman, this one in black jeans and combat boots with a corset top of a military reminiscent style. She was facepalming watching her friend talk their way out of a reckless driving charge.

"Hey Sammy, you don't think they're the girls do you?"

Dean said, grinning again.

"Based on that stupid grin on your face, I hope not."

"Shut up, I'm going over."

"Dean-"

"Go get your coffee, gees, I don't need an escort."

Sam rolled his eyes and stalked inside.

Dean approached the scene, yellow lolita had completed her mission of getting them off the hook and the officer was saying things in a strict tone that was badly put on. Blue corset had finally lifted her head from where she had laid it on the hood of the car, this kind of thing must happen often based off that reaction. He nodded to the officer as he pulled away, yea. There was a possibility they weren't the girls, but what was the chance of that?

"Pippin and Emberlynn?" a new voice came from behind Dean.

"Cas! I'm gonna tie a bell to you, I swear!" Dean jumped.

"My apologies." Cas said (he didn't look very sorry though).

"Who's asking?" Blue corset shot back, eyeing Cas cautiously.

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." He said, the girl in blue simply raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? I mean-"

"Pips, behave." Yellow lolita scolded,

"That must make you Emberlynn then." Dean said slyly, Emmy nodded. "Yes, and you are..?"

"Dean Winchester." he said confidently, making Pip roll her eyes.

"Heaven help us." Pip muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, that's why I'm here." Castiel said, looking at Pip.

Emmy laughed at both Cas' response and the pained sigh of her friend at the Angel's accidental joke, then looked to the coffee shop.

"Well, I am in desperate need of coffee. Shall we?"

They began to move to the shop to get coffee and discuss the hunt, Pip lingered back, catching Cas' eye. She saw Emmy laugh at some comment Dean had made, inside the shop Sam waited for the others to come and talk about the hunt. Pip smiled, Emmy was right, this was the beginning of a new adventure. And she couldn't wait to see the plot of it.

"Sammy, meet Pip and Emmy."

"Dean, you can't start calling us that just because its less syllables." Pip stubbornly argued despite that the nicknames hadn't exactly been ground breaking original.

"Oh, like you guys use full names at all times." Dean fired back, amused. Pip honestly couldn't argue there, touche.


	2. But You Know What They Say About Them

~Written by Noah~

Emmy sipped her coffee, "So it's only a vamp nest, right? So why do we need to team up? Is it really big?"  
Pip nudged Emmy's chair, it really wasn't huge, which is why she hadn't wanted to bring the conversation to that point. She wanted to avoid talking about Bobby being concerned all the time for them, and that Bobby (while he never said it aloud) was hoping they'd stick together even after the hunt.

"No, we've already scouted out the nest, it's a little bigger than normal, but not really." Dean said, handing them photos of the house housing the vamps.

"Its really not a big hunt, honestly I think Bobby just doesn't like how spread out and alone everyone is. He wants us all together, I don't blame him." Sam said.

"Yeah, venturing too close to the chick flick land for me there Sammy." Dean said before closing the files and tucking them away. "But it's not a hunt that needs tons of planning, so we can kinda relax until dusk. Who's hungry?"

*

Dean haphazardly tossed the Impala's keys on the motel table as the other exhausted and adrenalized hunters and one baffled angel filed in behind him.  
It was silent until Dean broke the still demanding an answer to what he just witnessed.

"So what are you, some kinda angel or-?"

"Abomination?" Pip said bitterly, annoyed that this was even happening. She had meant to keep her reserve of Grace on the DL until she could decide if these new hunters where trustworthy and worth telling the story to.  
But when that vamp had cornered Emmy she'd went for it anyway, Castiel had been on the sidelines like a puppy who had finally mastered 'stay!', and if Emmy had been hurt she would have used the reserve anyway to heal the wounds. Might as well smite and go for all the drama, she thought. Dean shrugged, seemingly unaffected by her tone.

"I don't know, you tell me. All I know is Bobby didn't mention anything about beyond human-"

"She is completely human Dean, and she's no abomination." Cas cut him off, looking at Pippin with great interest. "God gave her the Grace of an Archangel."

"Why?" Sam said, confused.

"I... I don't know, not yet anyway. But that's not important now either, what's important is that we learn why the demons were meeting with vampires. We need to know if they were under the orders of Crowley or if there is turmoil in the Underworld's politics once again."

"Maybe they're just drinking buddies." Dean said sarcastically,

"Not likely, Dean. Castiel is right, this is extremely unusual behavior on the behalf of both parties involved. The implications may be serious, so does anyone have any idea on how to get that information?" Emmy asked.

"Well..." Sam started,

"Preferably WITHOUT a spell, ritual or blood sacrifice, please and thank you." she clarified, causing Sam to shrug,

"Nevermind then."

"Tomorrow two of us will go back to the nest as undercover suits and see what we can dig up. I'm sure there's already cops there, the place wasn't exactly hidden." Dean said, "The others will see what relaying can dig up on lore like this happening before, and then we can panic about what they're planing."  
The others nodded in agreement before splitting off into their own rooms for the night.

Pippin awoke to the they of Waiting for the Sun by the Doors blaring from a travel size speaker, she quickly sat up, "Emmy! Turn that down, I'm not awake yet!"

"You sound awake to me!" Emmy shot back, laughing. "C'mon, Sam and Dean are up too, and it's all we can do to keep Dean from ditching us to get breakfast, so hurry or you may be left behind!"  
Pip groaned in annoyance and flopped back on the pillow,

"I don't want too..." she whined.

"Oh, no, Castiel will be so disappointed in your lack of attendance to breakfast." Emmy said dramatically, voice seeping mellow drama as she pretend to be emotionally distressed.

"Shut up!" Pip felt her face flush red, but she still laughed at Emmy's mellow drama.

"You don't even like breakfast Emmy, I could tease you too."

"Yes, you could, but you see I'm on my way out the door and you haven't yet began to wake up completely so I suppose you'll have to get ready and follow me to tease." Emmy left the room, the door closing behind her with a click. Waiting for the Sun faded and became Lump by Presidents,

"Fine..."  
She was not a morning person.

A waitress was taking orders, Pip sighed, not very hungry for some reason that morning.

"Just a mug of mint tea please." Pip said, not really interested.

"We got Lipton, nothing else." the waitress said plainly.  
Pippin sighed, with Emmy not really a breakfast person, she'd become accustomed to nice coffee shops with mint tea and muffins in the morning instead of the barbaric, gravy scented scene of the morning rush hour truck stop. What kind of place carried only Lipton?! The kind of place she didn't belong, that's for sure.

"Then just sedate me." she said testily, still not ready to be a functional human and join the living. The waitress looked gotten her warily, Emmy intervened, seeing where this could go.

"Just a mug of hot water then." she said, pulling a silver cigarette case from her bag and popping it open to reveal various teas. She grabbed a Twinnings Peppermint and set it before Pip on the table before snapping the case shut again and stowing it.  
Pip nodded and picked up the packet as the waitress returned with the hot water. Opening the tea released the sweet smell of peppermint, which intrigued Cas greatly. He watched to closely as she assembled her cup of tea.

"So whats our next move then?" she asked.

"Well, like we agreed the night before. Two go to the crime scene as suits and the others dig up what they can in lore." Sam said, getting a head start on the lore with a book before him.

"Emmy and I should go as suits then, we're actually both trained Forensics field agents."

"There's no way I'm gonna be on librarian duty a day, I'm going." Dean said, Pip motioned to argue.

"Guys, we don't have to split up at all really, Pip, Cas and I will go as a forensics team and you guys stick to your suits routine. Then we can all stick together and have more eyes to gather observations." Emmy said, sipping her coffee.

"Makes sense..." Pip said

"Alright, that's what we'll do then." Sam chimed in, closing his book as the waitress arrived with breakfast.

Pippin handed Castiel a long white scrubs coat, "Sorry if it's a little short, you're taller than either of us so it probably will be."

"What's wrong with my coat?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Well these coats are special as to not contaminate the crime scene, but it's just conspicuous for a Forensics team to have a member in a trench coat. Maybe if we were detectives, but the story is you're training under Emmy and I so the coat's a no go on this one."  
Cas nodded, shrugging off the trench coat and scrubs coat on so he matched Pippin and Emmy. Sam and Dean where already in suits mode, and led the way in the Impala. They got out of the car and walking toward the sheriff with the others close behind digging for fake ids.

"Howdy sheriff." Dean said grinning (the sheriff did not return the grin), "I'm Agent Morrison and this is my partner Agent Young," (he repressed another sheriff joke here)

"We're from the FBI and have brought a small team of our own Forensics specialists in to check out the scene here."

"FBI? Specialists? Out here on a case like this, why?"

"Well, sir, that's what we where hoping you could tell us. Now, what exactly happened here last night?" Sam gave the others a signal to cross the yellow tape, they did. They knew what had happened, they were the cause of it really. They just needed to be sure no evidence was left to point them to why the vamps and demons where meeting together.  
They worked around the other forensic work happening, at one point a man handed Cas a bloodied shirt in a bag and Cas just held it, unsure what he was supposed to do with it.  
Emmy was a toxicology major, which was more lab work than field, buy she helped Pip gather up anything vampish or odd. They combed through the entire building and found... nothing. Nothing at all, until Emmy on a whim looked under a pillow of a bed in apartment room. It was a picture frame with a photo of a sunrises in it. the picture, then on Looked another whim over and removed the back. Another piece of paper fell from it when she did. Unfolding it, she froze.

"Guys! You wont believe this!"


	3. Remind Me to Burn my Yearbook

~Written by Ink~

Emberlyn Vieno Wesson was known for being a literal paradox. Not just name wise, as it meant gentle lake of fire, but also as a general human being. Her Gothic and Lolita style was eye catching to say the least and today was no exception. With a crimson and black knee-high Lolita dress, black knee high socks with little red bows, and big clunky black Lolita shoes she turned heads wherever she went. Not to mention how she had skipped so many grades and how she was only 16. Course that was if you got through her friend and sister, Pippin Elera-Ana Ruger, first. Pip couldn't have given more of a damn of what people thought of how she looked. So today it was her Guns N Roses Crop top, ripped black jeans and black combat boots combo, and an elegant Gothic like necklace with three red roses. She was more outspoken and rude than Emberlyn and the widely known rumor, which was true, was that she always carried her favorite knife in her combat boot. Emmy and Pippin casually sat around the biggest oak tree on the school property, Pip with her legs kicked up and feet resting on a protruding root while she let Emmy strategically place daisies in her short hair.

"I'm telling you Em, if that little bitch shows his face again I'm gonna cut him." She growled unhappily before Emmy smacked her shoulder softly in warning.

"Pip! You know better than to say that on school grounds. Who is gonna keep me company and laugh at the Goldfish here if you get suspended, or worse, expelled?" She pouted and Pip chuckled quietly before she looked back up, her mood quickly souring at the sight of Dean Fucking Winchester, his brother, and like half of the ignorant football team. Dean was the team captain of his football team and was like any typically douche bag boy his age and privilege. At least in Pippin's eyes he was. The two weren't on the best of terms after they both almost got suspended for fighting last year. Dean handed Emmy her forensics book before walking off without another word. His brother and the others following like dutiful little puppies. Pip spat on the ground before standing up, helping Emmy to her feet.

"Fucking can't wait to get to Holy Grounds." She snarled as Emmy rolled her eyes at Pip.

"Please don't destroy the coffee beans like you did last time you ground them." Emmy sassed and Pip shrugged.

"Better than pounding that pretty boy Winchesters face into the ground and going to jail." She responded smoothly while the two walked off campus, towards the coffee and tea shop they owned.

It was always a relief to be in Holy Grounds. The two girls converted the small, old church into a successful coffee and tea shop. Pip had donned her blue and black Victorian gown, seeing as Emmy had banished her to be the sort of waitress thing. She might have pounded the beans into fine dust again. But nobody here knew their real names much less their faces. Everybody knew the owners of the shop wore masquerade masks and could disguise their voices too well for them to figure out who was who. It was part of what drew in such a big crowd. The mystery and all. That and the flirting trickster named Gabriel who served as their counter barista and to-go bitch. Gabriel Novak was just one of like...whoever many children of a religious family. He and Pip had become fast friends after one of his pranks backfired and she saved his ass from the fire. At the moment he was talking with Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother, who came to the shop often. Pip and Emmy respected him quite a bit. Same for fellow nerds Charlie and Kevin. They happened to be their own little study group and came to the shop often. Pippin gave a crimson smile as she set down the groups cups. Charlie had ordered Emmy's strongest coffee, Kevin had ordered a Holy Trinity, and Sam had what they fondly called, Sam Winchester Tea. Perfect for the health nut that he was. The chiming of church bells rang softly and echoed throughout the shop as the door opened, prompting Pippin to turn around and promptly blush. Gabriel's shift was ending and it wasn't unusual for someone in the family to pick him up but most of the time is was the eldest Novak, Michael. When it wasn't Michael it was Balthazar or, as was the currently present, Castiel Novak. Pippin never got to see Castiel much outside of school and their classes, seeing as they shared more than a few with each other. She turned away flustered and hustled to the back of the shop, where there was mostly stain glass windows, to escape the embarrassment of Cas catching her like she was. In the times he did pick up Gabe, he was always able to easily identify Pip and Emmy no matter what the two girls did to hid their identity.

"Emberlyn Wesson, Pippin Ruger, Sam and Dean Winchester, Anna Novak, and Castiel Novak! Get your butt up here and show us all how a real game of dodge ball goes!" Mr. Evan yelled as they hustled up to him to be split into teams. Emmy tugged a bit on her shimmery blue-white t shirt while Pippin glared hard at Dean. Emmy didn't really like dodge ball all that much but considering the two had trained for much worse she supposed she could handle a small game. If it wasn't in front of the rest of the damn class. Her only saving grace was that Mr. Evans was a typical Goldfish and pit the girls against the boys, hoping that the boys would slaughter the girls and prove how much he favored the "Archangels" football captain. The girls had a systematic plan. Anna and Emmy would dodge and throw. Pippin would block and catch. They stock pile the balls until the boys no longer had any left and then the hail Mary would begin. At least that was the plan. Pippin slid dramatically and blocked a ball aimed at Emmy's legs from Castiel. Emmy damn near tripped trying to cover Pip, barely managing to block the ball from hitting Pippin in the face. Anna and Sam were out and it was just between Emmy, Pippin, Cas, and Dean at this point. Pippin threw her ball, almost catching Dean in the arm. Students had become divided at some point, the power and grace, or lack of, the girls possessed as a team was shocking and put the best dodge ball duo of Dean and Castiel to the ultimate test. It came out of nowhere. One minute Pip was standing, the next she was laying on the floor was blood trickling down her lips and chin. The gym became deathly quiet as Cas looked worried for Pippin's well being while Dean smirked at her. Pippin didn't even get the satisfaction of retaliating because Emmy went from zen calm to raging tornado in less than 0.2 seconds and boy it was a hilarious sight to see. Castiel was hit by three balls and he sat down next to Anna. It was the one who threw the original ball that got the worst end of the stick. Emmy, with all her brilliant accuracy, hit Dean square in the nuts with one of the harder dodge balls, the poor bastard falling over in agony while half the bleachers cheered like they were in a gladiatorial arena.

Castiel was still worried faintly about that girl from P.E. yesterday. Dean had intentionally threw that ball to hit her face but he hadn't expected for her nose to begin to bleed. None the less she said she was fine and had laughed it off but something in those dark green and brown eyes told him otherwise.

"Hey Nerd." The weak and meek voice broke his train of thought and he turned around, looking for the source of the noise. It wasn't until he spotted the previously mentioned eyes peering at him from one of the slats of a school locker did he recognize who it was.

"Pippin?" He asked in surprise and Pip mumbled something unintelligible before responding.

"Yeah. Hey Castiel I know we don't talk much but could you get me out of this locker? I'm getting a littler claustrophobic which is new for me." She whispered harshly and Cas complied quickly, easily opening the locker with a master key he always kept on him. Pippin stumbled out of the locker, disoriented, and Cas got a good look at her.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked seriously, motioning to Pippin's dislocated shoulder. She looked down at it and poked the limp arm roughly before looking back up at Cas.

"Honestly not all that bad. It'll hurt when I set it is all." She answered honestly, walking up to Cas and motioning for him to follow, knowing what class they were missing at the moment. Forensics. Castiel followed, a worried look on his face as he tried to figure out who had beat Pip and stuffed her into a locker.

Dean wasn't sure how he managed to persuade Cas to come with him and Sam to the burlesque like club but by hell he did. They were all sitting at a table and the fancy club, talking with Jess, Sam's girlfriend and their waitress, about what their plans for after High school was. They weren't expecting any real eye catching performances until the lights dimmed dramatically, illuminating two figures behind the curtain, dousing them in dark red light as the music started. Jess giggled something about the double trouble girls before they all went entire quiet as the two girls came out from behind the curtain, humming in perfect sync with each other.

 _"I've been spinning out for time_  
 _Couple women by my side_  
 _I got sinnin' on my mind_  
 _Sipping on red wine."_

The girl in the blue burlesque outfit sang seductively as she strode right up to where one man was sitting, taking a sip of his untouched wine and smiling at him while the girl in the black and red burlesque outfit took her time in traveling to Dean's table.

 _"Ripping out the pages_  
 _How'd I get so faded?_  
 _How'd I get so faded?"_ She echoed as Blue approached Castiel, practically swaying to the beat as she walked.

 _"Oh, no, no, don't leave me alone lonely now_  
 _If you loved me how'd you never learn?_  
 _Oh, coloured crimson in my eyes_  
 _One or two could free my mind_  
 _This is how it ends._  
 _I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream_  
 _Fading out again._  
 _I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream_  
 _So tell me when it kicks in_  
 _Well, tell me when it kicks in."_ They harmonized, everybody's eyes locked on them as they continued their seemingly hypnotizing performance. Red trailed her fingers along Dean's arm as she sung the next verse.

 _"I've been looking for a lover_  
 _Thought I'd find her in a bottle_  
 _God, make me another one_  
 _I'll be feeling this tomorrow"..._


	4. Simplicity is for the Boring

~Written by Noah~

 ** _It was supposed to be simple._**

 ** _Get in, find Cas, get out._**

 _No biggie, easy, piece of pie..._

Dean thought this as he plunged the blade through the demon, squinting against the light bursting from the eerily vessel as then shell slumped to the suburban ground and rolled down the even cement steps before resting at the feet of the approaching Castiel. Dean saw Emmy close behind him, she pulled Pippin back as the trio waited for Cas to react to the dead man on his porch.

He froze, looking from the body to Dean in dazed confusion and shock, "What was that?" he asked slowly,

"Cassi!" Pip pulled away from Emmy's grasp and grabbed his arm, "Cas! Oh my gosh, I-"

"I...I'm sorry... you must have me confused with someone else. I am Emmanuel." he said, not even glancing down to her before a look of remembrance came over his face, he quickly ran into the house, pushing past Dean. Emmy and Pip hurried up the stairs after him, all three following him into the house where Castiel was quickly untying a strange woman from a chair in the living room.

"Did it hurt you?" he asked softly, helping the odd woman up as he dropped the rope. Pip felt herself grow tense, what was happening here?

"No...i'm fine, I'm okay" she asked.

Pip raised an eyebrow at the tone Cas was using.

Emmy sipped her coffee awkwardly.

Cas took her hand and lead her before the others to present her,

"Like I said outside, I'm Emmanuel."

Dean awkwardly shook his hand, "Dean, Dean Winchester. This is Emmy and well, that's... Pippin."

"Nice to meet you all, and this is my wife."

Emmy nearly choked on her coffee, coughing before straightening up and recovering.

"Oh... yea... wife..." Dean said, not really sure what else to do. Emmy glanced at Pip nervously...

Pippin froze.

 _...Did_

 _...Did he..._

 _...did he just say..._

 _...wife?_

Pippin stared at him blankly, processing...

Emmy and Dean looked at her nervously, unsure of what would happen when it clicked.

"What was that thing?" Emmanuel's wife asked, oblivious to Pippin's murder glare baring at her.

"A demon." Emmy said bluntly as the words slipped past her verbal filter due to the confusion.

"So... a demon walked the earth." Emmanuel said slowly,

"No, hundreds of them, everywhere, always." Dean said, still wary but no point in denying anything now that the demon card was on the table.

Slowly the girls realized the situation, Cas had no idea he was Cas. He thought he was 'gifted', or a healer, or something...

Pippin hadn't snapped back into reality yet...

But Emmy was starting to worry.

She gave Dean an expression of concern before eerily to her, still blank but still pretty responsive considering...

"How can I help you?" Emmanuel said carefully.

"It's my brother." Dean said, Emmanuel nodded.

"Take me to him."

Dean glanced over his shoulder as they all piled in to the Impala. Cas, Pip and the wife all nice and snug in the back, Pip, as fate would have it, had ended up in the middle.

Emmy sighed, still waiting for the ball to drop.

Dean swore quietly under his breath,

It was supposed to be simple.

Get in, get Cas, get out.

"It was too easy." Dean muttered as Pippin tried to sit as far away from Emmanuel's wife as she could. The one day they only take one car...this was going to be awkward...

The Shakespearean Plot worthy gesturing didn't finally strike Pippin until they were out of car and standing in the chilled night air overlooking the demon plagued hospital.

"WIFE?!" She suddenly exclaimed aloud, Dean and Emmy rushing into action as Emmy led Pip away trying to calm her and keep her from attracting the attention of mishap demons and Dean trying to rally Cas as best as he could, the hesitation still heavy within him.

Pippin sighed heavily as she tried to rein in her anger.

"I mean really, so every time he wanders off I have to worry about him now?! I mean every time he gets the slightest bit of confused he wanders off with some chick!"

"Pip, that's a little dramatic-"

"Emmy we're forensics specialists! Three times establishes a pattern! Do you reALL-"

"Hey! There is an army of demons down there with Sam in their clutches so can you please not alert them to our gesturing presence just yet?!" Emmy strictly cut her off before softening her tone, "I know what you're saying, and yea, if it were anyone else then I'd think they were shady... but it's Cas. He... he just doesn't know. And he had amnesia, he needed a helper to protect him. Its an awful situation, but Pips, right now we gotta help Sam."

Pip sighed, knowing the Emmy was right but still annoyed. They hurried back over to Dean, Cas and Meg, presence shown up after who dropped 'Emmanuel's wife' they'd somewhere safe. The conversation was already heated,

"You're an Angel." Meg said plainly.

Under any other circumstance, he would have laughed.

"I'm sorry... was that flirtation?"

"At this point, why not? Go for it.". Pip muttered as Meg tried to explain off to him better.

"A little tense, Pippin?" Meg raised a sarcastic brow at her.

"Very tense, actually. Thank you for the concern." Pippin snapped back venomously.

Meg only continued to stare amused at her before laughing, turning to Cas.

"Well Clarence, ready to take on the Legion yet?" she asked slyly.

"I'm telling you, I don't remember how." Cas said, frustrated.

"Maybe you should ask your wife." Pip muttered, causing Emmy to hit her arm and Cas to look at her blankly.

"Oooh Pip's feeling a pop jealous then?!" Meg laughed.

"Maybe smiting just takes doing to remember, here Cas try it out on her." Pip said pointing to Meg, who only rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to snap a response back before Emmy intervened.

"Guys! There is a literal Demon hoard down there and we're up here having a battle of half-wits. Can we please focus?!"

Pip mumbled illegible threats under her breath, but allowed the plan to continue.

"C'mon Cas, it's probably like riding a bike, you know?" Dean said, trying to rally the frightened angel.

"I don't know how to ride a bike, either." Cas said quietly, Dean sighed in exasperation and shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry, I just really can't remember anything!" Cas exclaimed.

"Well maybe your girlfriend here-" Meg began, Cas froze.

"Girlfriend?" Cas repeated, "So... My name...my real name, that is... is Castiel... I'm an Angel of the Lord... we are friends, correct?" he looked to Dean, he spoke slowly, trying to piece it all together.

"So far correct." Emmy said.

"The bestest." Meg said dryly.

"And also you and I...?" Cas said, looking at Pippin, desperately trying to trigger a memory.

"Together, yea." Pip said quietly, suddenly feeling a little awkward, but unable to point out why exactly. It was true, after all.

Cas nodded, looking back down the slope to the demon plagued hospital.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, "That I was an angel, that we all knew each other, my friends and my girlfriend..."

"Well... to our credit, it seemed a little rude to introduce your girlfriend to your wife." Emmy said, trying to lighten the mood (it failed).

"If I had known..." he began. "Nevermind, I'm going down there."

"Woah, Cas. You sure that's a good idea? I mean you don't know-"

"We don't have a choice, Dean. Besides, it's just like riding a bike." Cas smiled, and turned to wander down the hill.

"We're screwed." Dean sighed, leaning against the Impala and rubbing his face tiredly.

"Hey, I believe in the little tree topper." Meg said, watching him go down the hill.

"Never thought I'd agree with Meg." Pip said, watching her angel walk toward the hospital.

"Yea, well that's probably why you're wrong so often." Meg fired back, grinning.

Pip the comment. "Bitch, please, I-"

"Geez, good thing we've had years of hunting to mature us and teach us when we need to be serious." Emmy said sardonically, rolling her eyes as she sat next to Dean.

They all watched Castiel walk down the hill toward the closest demonic guard. He stood still for a moment, hesitant. Pip felt her chest seize anxiously, in her mind's eye she could almost see the demon simply plunge an angel blade in his chest as he pondered what to do.

"Cassi..." Pip said quietly, trying to banish the image from her mind.

He hesitantly raised his hand and pressed it against the demon's face, white light erupted from his palm and the demon's empty vessel slumped to the ground.

Pip let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't realized she'd held in.

"See, he's got it!" Emmy said aloud, they all relaxed a little. They watched from the hill top as he moved from demon to demon, they dropped one by one, Cas wove through out the legion easily. A wake of fallen vessels behind him, he flowed easily... to easily...

His movement was dryly calm, Pippin thought. Again, she realized she'd forgotten to breathe. After a second or an era, she couldn't tell which was closer, the last demon collapsed.

The hunters rushed down the hill to meet Cas, who stood still with his back turned to them all.

"Cas! Man, you did-"

"I remember..." he said turning, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I remember everything."

He pulled Pippin into a hug, his head on her shoulder he managed to say "I remember everything, what happened. What I did, what I became... I see why you didn't tell me."

Pip recovered from her surprise, "Cas?"

He stood. "What I did... I became a monster.." he said quietly,

"No, Cas..." Pip started, but demons were moving inside the hospital. They needed to act fast to save Sam, they needed to move now.

"Let's move." Dean said, moving into the hospital, Emmy and Meg close behind him.

Pip turned to Cas, unsure of what to say.

"Let's go save Sam."

"Yes, now."

Castiel was not a monster,

but now was not the time to heal that wound.

 ** _It was supposed to be simple._**

 ** _Go in... get Sam... get out..._**


	5. Driving (Deleted scene from LLaS)

~Written by Ink~

The car was dead silent. The cab heavy with an awkward air to it. Pippin was leaning her forehead against the window of Ghost, sitting on Castiel's lap. He had one arm around her waist to keep her steady and prevent her from falling over and hitting her head on anything. Sam was trying extraordinarily hard not to smile, knowing about the angel's sudden interest in the strange hunter.

"So why did you insist on taking your car Pip?" Sam asked, trying to make conversation at last. He just couldn't take the way Cas was staring at the oblivious Pip anymore.

"Because I'm tired and they need time to get the flirting outta their system." Pip responded, wiggling uncomfortably in her seat, causing Castiel's grip on her hip to tighten marginally.

"We almost dated once." Emmy admitted, a small look of disgust crossing her features. Dean's grip on the Impala's steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white at the thought of anyone else touching Emmy.

"So why didn't you?" He asked, practically prying his clenched teeth apart to form the words. Em turned to him with a look of disbelief and disgust plastered on her face.

"He was a fucking Vamp Dean." Em nearly snapped, barely able to restrain the sudden and unexplainable burst of rage at the thought of Lucas. She hated his guts and she would kill him the next time she saw him but her reaction was normally never this...violent. Dean's eyes widened almost comically before his jaw dropped every so slightly. He quickly recovered and the next couple of minutes were spent in silence.

"So before you found out did you two-"

"DEAN!" Emmy screeched in horror, cutting off the eldest Winchester mid-sentence.

"What?" He asked, flinching slightly at her sudden high pitched tone. Emmy sent a death glare his way, countered by the bright red blush blooming across her cheeks.

"Mind out of the gutter." She huffed in embarrassment.


	6. Righteous Asshole(Deleted Scene LLaS)

~Written by Ink~

"Lupin stays." Pippin and Sirius snapped at the same time and Emmy could feel the irritation at Dean, Sam, and Bobby rising to new heights.

"This is like Lucas all over again." She muttered and Pippin turned around slowly to glare her down.

"This is nothing like Lucas. I thought you said you weren't going to mention the L word ever again?" Pippin growled tiredly and Emmy shrugged.

"I'm making a fair comparison. I brought Lucas back and you absolutely refused to let him stay. You bring Lupin and everybody else is refusing to let him stay." Em pointed out, causing Pip to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Fuck me." She mumbled under her breath. Without missing a beat Emmy responded, "No thank you but I know someone who would be happy to." Pippin's head shot up and her wide eyes stared at Emmy and her smug smirk.

"Says the one with the crush on righteous asshole." Pip snapped back and Emmy stood up abruptly, the chair she had been sitting in knocked to the floor in her haste to get up. She looked somewhere between pissed and enraged but no one was sure exactly where she fell on that scale.

"How DARE you!" Em growled darkly and Pippin immediately growled back, slowly standing up out of her chair to face off with her partner.

"I don't know what your goddamn issue is but you better get it under control." She warned gravely, hands clenching into fists. Emmy shook slightly at the unspoken threat that lingered in the air between them.

"Or what? You're gonna beat me? Pippin you couldn't even handle a fairy right now." Emmy shot back; the reaction was immediate and terrifying. Pippin lunged across the table at Emmy and Emmy snarled at the fist that she easily caught.


	7. Castiel Interrupted

~Written by Ink~

"I hope for your sake that the angels have someone to pray to when I get out of this chair!" Pippin spat as she watched in helpless desperation as Castiel let out another grace curdling scream. Naomi only smiled a small, peaceful grin in the face of the screams and tilted her head acutely toward Pippin. "I can't decide which is more amusing... the fact that a part of you believes that you could follow through with that promise, or that you would try."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Pip said darkly.

"Yes... but that's not my division." Naomi turned back toward Castiel, gasping for breath in between shouts.

"Oh, Castiel. You must have grown soft, you know this is merely the beginning." She leaned over and pulled a large and weird device over to the chair. The silver glint of it's chrome making the plain white walls even more glaringly bright. Naomi ignored the screams of Castiel and the threats of Pippin, adjusting the device over Castiel's face before calmly peering down, gauging the angle. She reached to activate it, then paused, looking back up at Pippin with her cold cruel eyes that held a sick dancing pleasure.

"You're right, Pippin... he really does have the most lovely blue eyes." Naomi said as she smiled her small taunt smile again and pressed the silver needle closer and closer toward Cas' right eye. He tensed and couldn't bite back the scream as the needle broke the cornea.

"Cassi!" Pippin screamed, trying again to use her grace even though she knew in this seat she couldn't.

"Naomi! I will make you know Hell for this!" Pippin screamed over the blended sounds of drill and Castiel.

"Again, not my division." Naomi said calmly over all the noise screaming around her.

*

It was the way the light hit the chrome and glinted off the odd instrument next to Sam that brought the physical wince as Castiel heard Pippin scream in his head chains and chains of threats and pleadings layered and replaying like a bad phonograph recording. Waves of aches followed through him with every syllable and contusions seemed to sink to his bones and sponged into his Grace, which began to burn like lemon juice in a deep wound. His wings shook anxiously as the memory flowed into the front of his mind unchecked.

"Samandriel…" he whispered aloud as his physical reaction to an eternity of memory compressed into a layered millisecond caused him to hold his head in pain. He manipulated his Grace to evaporate any tears before they could fall, but a slipped sob escaped before he would catch it.

"Cassi?" Pippin asked concerned, sitting up from the nearby couch and setting the book of lore to the side.

"Cas? Hey." she stood up and came toward him. Sam followed Cas' suddenly haggard eyes to the odd silver thing on the table and looked back to the Angel in complete blank confusion. But when Pippin saw it she froze, the glint of the chrome caught her eye as well and sent the same memories flooding into her mind's eye.

"Cassi…" she said softly, trying to pull him from the dark train of thought his mind let slip by uncharged. She reached for him, but he pulled back.

"I… I don't deserve… I killed my—I!" Cas cut himself off, "I don't deserve comfort." he slipped away from Pippin's grasp and into another room as fast as he could without leaving completely. Pip watched him go, the guilt stained broken little angel slipped away into the shadows to hide away, Pip was still a moment. Then recovered from the lull in pattern and followed calling after him, "Cassi? Cas, please, listen to me..."


	8. Quid Pro Quo (Original Snippet from DB)

Emmy leaned over the table in the bunker as she shuffled through multiple papers while muttering to herself.

"Hellhounds. Hellhounds. Where is that paper?" She mumbled in frustration when the door to the room opened and Pippin stumbled in. She managed to make it to the table before running into the sharp corner edge and proceeding to screech like a dying dinosaur as she clutched her hip.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MARY, JESUS CHRIST! I'VE BEEN SHOT!" She screamed before collapsing into the nearest chair and grimacing as Emmy looked on in concern.

"Have you been drinking Pip?" She questioned seriously.

"No...yes...maybe." Pip answered deceptively. Silence descended upon the room for a long moment before Emmy spoke up again.

"Wanna play Quid Pro Quo?"

"Eh, fuck, why not? You go first."

"Did you get into Bobby's whiskey again?" Emmy asked and Pippin groaned in exaggeration as she threw her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah." She breathed out. "Have you and Dean made out yet?" She continued and Emmy's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Yes. Multiple times in fact." She mumbled, really wanting to wipe that smug smirk off of Pippin's face. Pip coughed slightly and immediately winced, hand moving to clutch at her bullet wound scar. The hand stopped short of the scar and curled into a trembling fist as she forced herself to breathe through the pain.

"Does it still hurt?" Emmy asked, the game abandoned and forgotten while Pippin forced out another breath from between her clenched teeth. After a few more breathes she felt able to speak again.

"Agonizingly yes." Pip huffed out while Em bent down next to her friend and brushed aside the edge of Gabriel's jacket to reveal the black sports bra that she had been wearing in place of an actual t-shirt.


	9. One Liners

"If I need you I'll give you a signal."  
"What signal?"  
"I'll imitate the terrified scream of a little girl." -Pippin & Emmy.

"I came from the Dean Winchester school of dealing with emotions." -Pippin

"In my defense, I was left unsupervised." -Emmy

"The bitch cut my hair...so I killed him." - Pippin and/or Emmy

"If you give me a minute...I think I can make this worse." -Pippin

"Wow, can we just pretend, for one second, that you're not a complete douchebag?" -Emmy

"Seven billion people in the world, and you're overreacting because we killed one man."  
"But-"  
"Seven. Billion. People. Now shut up and drink your smoothie." -Pippin & Sam

"Is this coffee bitter?" *sips drink* "Nope just you." -Emmy

"It's all fun and games until she obliterates you from existence. " - Israfel

"Ugh it tastes like sludge!"  
"Yes but it's caffinated sludge." - Pippin & Emmy

"You know how you always think I'm brave?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well I'm about to prove you wrong." - Pippin & Emmy

"The way you flirt is shameful." - Seraphina

"What's the little blinking light mean?"  
"It means...wait blinking?" - Emmy & Dean

"If I die tonight salt and burn my body, except for my middle finger. Send that to Metatron." - Pippin

"Well on the bright side...I'm not addicted to Cocaine." - Emmy

"So...I've just realized...that I've been shot." - Emmy

"If I wanted to kill myself I would climb your ego and jump to your I. Q." - Emmy.

"I still remember you as a little girl who overwaters plants because you don't know when to stop giving." -Joshua to Pippin and later Pippin to Emmy.

"Wow, someone needs a Happy meal." -Emmy

"You wanna fight Fuck-bucket!?" - Pippin

"I said set a small fire! That's not a small fire!" - Emmy to Pippin

"Don't sign to me in that tone!" - Emmy to Pippin.

"Why is Dean bleeding?"  
"Because he's an idiot."  
"I didn't know idiocy caused people to spontaneously bleed from the nose."  
"I think it's a new phenomena."  
\- Pippin & Cas.

"If someone gets nosy just...you know...shoot them."  
"Shoot them?"  
"Politely.."  
-Israfel & Emmy

"Now remember, if you hear ominous chanting, the appropriate response is to run." -Emmy

"Did I ever tell you about the time I accidentally started a cult?" -Pippin

"Nope. I can't go to hell. Satan still has a restraining order against me and Emmy." -Pippin

"Technically it wasn't on fire."  
"Of course it wasn't on fire! You completely blew it up!"  
-Emmy and Pippin/vice versa

"Did...did you shove a-"  
"An Angelblade up a demons ass? Yes."  
-Emmy & Pip

"You can't hold sex against an Angel, Dean! I tried!"  
-Pippin

"There's too many numbers here Pip!"  
"I'm not good at math okay!? I skipped it in the third grade!"  
-Emmy & Pip

"It barely hit him."  
"Barely hit him!? It took off his whole damn arm!"  
-Emmy and Pip

"This looked easier on Youtube!"  
-Quel

"please stop putting random things in the microwave." -Sam to Israfel


	10. A Promise is a Promise

~Written by Noah~

Castiel stared at his brother through the glare of the freshly struck holy flare, shocked.

"Gabriel..." he said slowly, letting his blooming emotion show through in his voice. He was pleading with his brother. Gabriel looked at Castiel, he saw how terrified and distressed every aspect of Cas looked as he realized what was happening. Fear, but not for himself, not in the slightest. All for Pippin. Castiel sighed angrily and turned away from his brother so he wouldn't see any more of his distress. Gabriel nearly broke again, but he reminded himself what would happen to Cas if he were to get out.

"It's for your own good, little brother." Gabriel said, trying to convince the both of them. It was for Cas' own good... but did that still make it the right thing? It didn't matter, he told himself. He had promised Pip, he had to honor his word. Even if he regretted it later...right? He looked a while longer at his little brother. Castiel cared nothing for himself, but Pippin did. His promise was important. He needed to leave, now, or he would break his promise and the fire line.

"You'll understand later." Gabriel walked out of the room."I hope, anyway." Castiel waited until he was sure Gabriel was gone. Then he began trying escape plans he had been creating in his head since Gabe threw the match and trapped him. Pippin must have made him promise something, or he knows something.

 _I've been suspicious of that since the beginning._ He thought, several attempts and plans failed right out of the box. He was getting panicky, frustrated, and ill all around. His mind was swimming in worse case scenarios and gruesome gory death scenes. He needed to get to Pippin. Now. That's when he heard it, rushing water from above. The water heater kicking on to warm the winter worried pipes. Cas smiled, _Eureka._ He could do it. He had to. Focusing all his available Grace, he began to attempt to pull the very ceiling down by the pipes. At first there was nothing, Cas could feel anxiety creeping up. What if it didn't work? It has to, he told himself, I need to get to Pippin. Slowly, the ceiling began to bow. He sighed in relief, this could work. Then slowly the ceiling became warped, he could hear old pipes bending. Now he just needed them breaking. Plaster bits began to float down on him, a single drip struck his forehead. He ignored the drop trickling down his face and focused harder on the task at hand. They were leaking, it wouldn't be long now. Then all at once he had it, and the ceiling opened flooded the warehouse like Noah's Firmament. Cas closed his eyes and let the water come down on him, the water didn't stop after the big splash. It continued to stream from the pipes like waterfalls. He looked the floor, he was nearly up to his ankles in water. The circle was no longer a problem. He grinned at the flooded warehouse, "I'm coming Pippin, whether you deem it safe or not."


	11. That Pale Purple Chair Disturbs Me

~Written by Noah~

The door swung open to reveal the scene inside. Castiel tied to the pale purple easy chair, beaten and bruised, weak and broken.  
So…human.  
Pip felt relief flow through her though, Cas was alive. They were going to get out of this! Alive! The other hunters held their guns poised. The woman in the maroon tank top held in her hand the instrument of Castiel's partial destruction, her eyes grew wide when she saw the hunters and she turned again and plunged the blade into Castiel's stomach. He gasped and cried out in surprise and pain.

"April…" Cas muttered weakly.

"Cas! No!" Pip cried as April threw the other hunters aside with her grace as if they were only leaves before kicking aside Pip's dropped angel blade.

"This girl's popular with all the boys." April said coldly, advancing toward Sam and Emmy who had both been tossed into a bookcase. Pip was frozen for a moment in shock at both Cas' fate and this odd statement. Dean quickly took up the blade from Cas' chest and stabbed it precisely through April's ribs. A white light erupted as April died and fell aside.  
Pippin's trance broke and she made it to Cas' side only a moment before Dean. Emmy and Sam were soon huddled around as well.

"Cas! Cas!" Dean yelled, Pippin in stunned silence holding back tears.

"Guys, he's gone." Dean said softly.  
Sam stood up tall, he brushed the others aside and held his hand over Castiel's gashed and sliced torso. A bright light illuminated from his palm as Ezekiel took hold of control for a moment to heal Cas. Sam stumbled backward as the other hunters looked to him in stunned shock. Castiel was still, but was suddenly wake with eyes wide open, looking to all the faces looking at him trying to decipher if he was truly alive.  
Sam stumbled to the ground, Emmy jumped and went forward to help him at least sit up.

"Pippin… Dean." As said, looking at them with an odd expression. His wide eyes looked around him in vivid confusion,

"Emmy, Sam…" Sam had sat up and looked at Cas with more confusion than the recently undeasesed.

"Cas, are you okay?" Sam asked.  
Castiel didn't respond, Pippin only hugged him glad he was alive.

"…And having sex."  
Dean made an odd sound that was a cross between surprise and coughing. The other hunters looked at Castiel in stunned silence at what he'd just said. Did—did he really?

"You had sex with April?" Dean said, looking at Cas with the face the others called 'The B.S Detector'.

Castiel nodded, "Yes."

Pippin couldn't believe what she was hearing... she... no way on earth or in hell...  
Emmy was looking back and forth in surprise between Dean and Pip. Dean looked amused, Sam looked… impressed maybe? Ew. Emmy hit his arm, discreetly gesturing to Pip in a motion that said , 'Really dude? No.'

"So... did you have protection?" Dean asked, smirking, not even thinking about Pippin listening in the room.  
Castiel looked at him like the answer was obvious, "I had my angel blade."  
Emmy and Sam stifled a giggle, Dean laughed at Cas' answer openly.  
Pippin had heard enough.  
She'd been destroyed looking at him in that ugly chair, laying there dead… but little had she'd known only hours before…  
Pippin slapped Castiel hard across the face before turning and leaving quickly, just short of running out of the room.

"Pip?" Castiel said in confusion, holding his welted face.  
Sam shook his head, "Well, cheating angels. That's a new one for us."

"Ah, women." Dean said in mock exasperation.

"Hey, do you want to get hit too?" Emmy said half seriously, ignoring Dean's suggestive reply and slipping down the hall after Pippin.  
Castiel watched Pippin leave with wide eyes, still holding his face.

"I don't understand-"

"Dude, Cas, you can't go around sleeping with chicks just because they make you a sandwich." Dean said, standing up, "Especially chicks who turn out to be Reapers."

"I don't get how you could even do it really." Sam said, puzzled.

"Isn't cheating against one of the Ten Commandments? I mean Cas you're an Angel of the Lord that should be grade school level stuff you. Even Dean kno-"

"Hey! Let's leave me out of this for once. It's Cas that's thrown himself under the bus." Dean interrupted before turning back to Cas.

"Even if you somehow didn't know, it's not right to do that to Pip. It's still a dick move."

"Literally." Sam said, Dean rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Sam, really? What are you 12?" Suddenly Cas' eyes grew wide in horror, "You... You're saying that I've committed adultery."

"Well... More or less yea." Sam said.

"You're... You're saying I've...that I have sinned."  
Sam nodded, Dean shrugged.

"What you did was hurt Pippin, bad. That's not cool, Cas. You need to make it right. You deserved that slap, man."  
Cas slowly lowered his hand down from his face, showing a large red welt.

"I... I don't know what to do..." Castiel said, the full weight of his actions weighing on his heart. Guilt spread through him, weighing heavily on him.

"Well... I'd start with apologizing." Sam said, "Then...um...flowers maybe?"

"Yeah, real original, you can tell we're really great with this stuff." Dean said sarcastically before sitting down again, "Say sorry and... That you won't ever do it again."

Castiel nodded, "Okay." he walked through the door to find Pippin.

*  
 _ **ENDING ONE**_

"Pippy you know Cas would never do anything to purposely hurt you-"

"Emmy I know you're trying to help but I seriously doubt he slipped on a banana peel and fell-"

"Pippin?" Castiel's distressed voice echoed throughout the corridor. "Pippin please, where are you?"  
Pippin huffed and spun to go the other way.

"Pip, I know it hurts to learn this and I can't imagine what that feels like but maybe you should talk to him-"

"No thanks." Pip said plainly and shut the door to the kitchen, closing herself in. She snapped on the tea kettle, trying to force herself to think logically. Her eyes wandered to the Daniels bottle collecting dust atop the fridge, but shut the idea down. She didn't need a helper in this situation. She didn't need hi-"

"Pippin... I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize... I was so lost and confused that I-"

"Go away Castiel." She said, emotion draining from her voice, using her Grace to brace the door.

"Pippin... Please, I'm sorry, please open the door." She could feel him trying to force the door open with his Grace, which only made her more angry. She snapped her grace force field, sending a shock to Castiel like an electrical popping.

"Ow! Pip.." He said softly, odd scuffle noises coming from beneath the door. There was a clearance of about an inch beneath the door. Castiel gently pushed a single wild daisy (they'd grown in a large area close to the bunker's entry) under the door.  
Pip stared at the flower... Was Cas... Making a peace offering? She almost smiled at the single flower, but caught herself. She was mad, he betrayed her, and if he thought one pretty flower was going to change that than he had another thing comin and...  
...she opened the door. Castiel stood up and launched straight into his apology.

"I'm so sorry Pippin I had no idea, I have no idea why I did that anyway and Sam said flowers were appropriate-"

"I'm still mad at you." Pip said plainly.  
Cas' face fell, his lip trembled. Pippin could see he was truly repentant. Pip sighed, "But... I guess I forgive you... I know suddenly being human really messed you up but this-I never expected you would... But I believe that you didn't realize. Okay? So now you have no excuse, do it again and I will kill you."

Cas looked a little afraid, but said anyway, "So... I'm forgiven then?" He reached for her for a hug but she scooted back.

"Yes, but I'm still mad at you." His face returned to downcast and Pip sighed... She couldn't stay angry at his guilty puppy face.

"Damn it, why me?' She asked herself before giving him a half hug (compromise) and setting the flower on the table. She felt the rest of her anger fizzle and die, it still hurt. Badly. But the anger was gone. It had faded as soon as he's pushed that one flower under the kitchen door.

*  
 _ **ENDING TWO**_

"Pippy you know Cas would never do anything to purposely hurt you-"

"Emmy I know you're trying to help, but I seriously doubt he slipped on a banana peel and fell-"

"Pippin?" Castiel's distressed voice echoed throughout the corridor. "Pippin please, where are you?" Pippin huffed and spun to go the other way.

"Pip, I know it hurts to learn this and I can't imagine what that feels like but maybe you should talk to him-"

"No thanks." Pip said plainly and shut the door to the kitchen, closing herself in and leaving Emmy in the hall. She snapped on the tea kettle, trying to force herself to think logically. Her eyes wandered to the Daniels bottle collecting dust atop the fridge, but shut the idea down. She didn't need a helper in this situation. She didn't need hi-"

"Pippin... I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize... I was so lost and confused that I-"

"Go away Castiel." She said, emotion draining from her voice, using her Grace to brace the door.

"Pippin... Please, I'm sorry, please open the door." She could feel him trying to force the door open with his Grace, which only made her more angry. She snapped her grace force field, sending a shock to Castiel like an electrical popping.

"Ow! Pip.." He said softly, odd scuffle noises coming from beneath the door. She heard him walk away, but she knew that he'd be back. Castiel gently pushed a single wild daisy (they'd grown in a large area close to the bunker's entry) under the door.  
Pip stared at the flower... Was Cas... Making a peace offering? She almost smiled at the single flower, but caught herself. She was mad, he betrayed her, and if he thought one pretty flower was going to change that than he had another thing coming and...  
...she opened the door.

Damn it...what else could she do?

Castiel stood up and launched straight into his apology.

"I'm so sorry Pippin please forgive me! I had no idea, I have no idea why I did it anyway and Sam said flowers were appropriate-"

"I'm still mad at you." Pip said plainly.

Cas' face fell, "I... I understand."

"Do you? Castiel do you really? You've broken my trust, you betrayed me Cas! You're human for an hour and screw the first girl to help you and just decide to not mention it until now out of the blue?! And she killed you! I watched her stab a blade into your chest, she was the ENEMY! I watched you die in that ugly lavender easy chair, and I watched that without any suspicion that you would have done a thing like-" she cut herself short, reigning in her emotions before moving to go past him away again, tea be damned.

"Pippin! Please!" He motioned to grab for her shoulder but missed. Instead he grabbed the chain of the necklace encasing the essence of her Grace. The chain broke in his hand, the pendant catching on the long chain gathering velocity as it swung away from Pippin and wrapping around his hand.

They froze.

"I..." Pip stared at the necklace wrapped around his hand. "It broke."

"Pippin I-" Castiel was scraping words together. Pippin's expression changed, it became withdrawn and chilled. She spoke with a drained voice, "Keep it. I never wanted it anyway." She turned and walked away.

"Pippin, please..." Cas said, to frozen in surprise to follow her. She didn't look back. Once she was out of Castiel's sight, Pippin leaned heavily against the wall.

"Damn you Castiel." She whispered, sinking to the ground and holding her hands over her face. She had no idea what would happen now that the necklace was away from her, and although she knew the results could be terrible, she honestly didn't care. She rested the back of her head against the cool wall, sighing. She sat there for who knows how long lost in her own troubled thoughts, the room eventually began to grow dark around her as natural light diminished. For hours she was still, as waves of anxiety and paranoia began to wash over her more and more like the ocean as the tide turns. She couldn't stop thinking about when Castiel let it slip... no. That's not the right term. Pip remembered with bitter disdain how nonchalant the voice that Castiel had spoken with had sounded. As if he were saying that she'd taken him to the grocery store or something... of course he didn't understand...but **how could he have not known?** He was an Angel of the Lord, he had watched history unfold before his eyes and seen the world grow darker with every day since the first.  
 **How could he have not known?**  
A surge of anxiety swarmed in her heart, she heard a voice.

"Oh he knew, Stardust. He knew perfectly well what he was doing..."

She jumped up, "Metatron?" No, it wasn't possible. Tron was dead as a door nail. No doubt about it.

"Of course he knew, and he did it anyways." that was another familiar voice...

"Anibus?" Pippin said, turning to put her back to the other hall wall. Now he was definitely dead.

"Who else? And you know what Pippin?"

"What?" she whispered.

"I would bet he doesn't regret it."

"No, he said he was sorry... and he is!"

"There's a difference between guilt and regret, Stardust. You of all people should know that by now."

"I would even say Pippin, that he enjo-"

"ENOUGH!" Pippin screamed, running from the corridor into the the library. Her heart beat like a drum in her chest, she had no idea what was happening. She couldn't even say where the voices where coming from. In the kitchen the forgotten kettle screamed, she heard footsteps running to turn it off, then they came behind her. Pippin shrieked and turned to the runner, Emmy stared at her with wide eyes.

"Pippin! What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" she yelled again, causing Emmy to jump back slightly. "I... he said..."

"Who said what? Cas?!" Emmy asked again, Dean and Sam where in the doorway. Pip could see Castiel standing behind them, afraid to come nearer.

"Pip you're acting like-!" Emmy paused as a look of realization came over her face, "Pip, what did you see?" she said after a pause.

"I didn't see I- I heard..." Pip said slumping into a living room chair. Now that there was other people in the room Pip knew for sure was there and real it seemed easier to focus, like an anchor holding her in reality. Castiel cautiously stepped forward, holding the necklace.

"Pip... you've never once taken this off before, correct?"

"Why do you want to know?" Pip said in a tone bordering anger.

"Pip, please." he said softly, his even softer blue eyes convicting her.

"No... I've had it ever since I can remember." she said, then continued softer, "I've never taken it off." Castiel nodded, then observed the end of the chain, he appeared thoughtful. It had no clasp, no sign of part of the chain actually breaking either. The others watched as he extended the pendant toward her, she jumped back, knocking over the table beside the chair.

"Tron-!" she yelped, then paused... "I... I thought, your hand... I... sorry." she said settling back down. Castiel nodded, as if her action had confirmed his hypothesis.

"Pippin, I'm going to put the necklace back on you okay?" he said.

"You broke it, remember?" she said ruefully.

"Just trust me, okay?" he said, Pip sighed. Cas draped the pendant over her, holding the two ends of chain together. The other hunters watched in surprise and wonder as the chain reached out and molded back into one piece. As soon as it did Pippin let out a sigh of relief, like a veil of dark clouds had just cleared. The paranoid tension she held seeped out and she felt light as a feather. It was like she'd just gotten off a nasty roller coaster, she felt light and a little dizzy. Castiel nodded to the other hunters, they understood the meaning and slipped into the hall.

"Pippin, are you alright?" he asked, cautiously taking her arm.

"Much better... how?" Pip shook her head, "Cassi, they said-I was so scared..." she said softly.

"I guessed that there would be...complications... should you and the necklace be apart." Castiel said, "Though I didn't guess anything like that."

"Sorry..." Pip said, then suddenly remembered what he'd done, "Wait, why am I apologizing to you?"

"Pippin, I know there's no way to make what happened right. But please believe me, I regret it fully. I didn't know-"

"You regret it? Not just guilty, you would take it back if you could?" Castiel looked at her puzzled, then nodded, "Yes."  
Pip sighed... yes, she was still upset...but right now she was scared and she really wanted a hug,

"Cas... I forgive you, but I'm still upset a little. Okay?"

"I understand." Cas said, looking to the side a bit. Pip leaned her head on his shoulder, relieved that it was over.


	12. Hurt Myself To See If I Still Feel

~Written by Ink~

"I see you find it relatively easy to lie to Cas despite him practically owning your heart." Cyan said before she pushed off the wall and confronted Pippin in the alleyway. Lights flickering from the nearby strip club barely illuminating their faces. Pippin crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the pastel blue attire the other Abomination wore.

"Just about as easy as you pretend to be completely insane." She shot back and Cyan chuckled lightly.

"Mhm." She hummed in agreement. "But we both know I can't help the laughing and giggling so maybe I am insane." She responded smoothly and Pippin shrugged before jumping into the real reason she was confronting Cyan.

"We can't keep hiding this Cyan." She started lowly, glancing around at their surroundings briefly. "The Angel's are catching on and so is Sam and Emmy."

"But Bobby, Dean, Cas, and Alfie remain oblivious to the truth." Cyan shot back and Pippin sighed heavily. She laid a heavily bandaged hand upon Cyan's shoulder and hummed.

"I'm sorry Cy." She started truthfully. "I understand she's your twin but Pastel is too far gone. She tortured Cas." Pippin muttered tiredly and Cyan nodded in sorrow.

"I know Pipper-popper." She finally responded. "Just promise me you'll make it quick mkay?" Cyan asked, wishing they could end this conversation differently.

"I'll smite her or stab her with the blade." Pip confirmed, causing Cyan to nodded before casting her glance down to her feet. The two woman took a seat on the dirty asphalt, leaning against the scuffed and worn brick wall behind them.

"So how's Emmy?" Cyan asked after the long pause of silence. Pip chuckled and laid another bandaged hand on Cyan.

"You tell Quel that Sam misses her...and that Emmy's doing alright." She answered and Cyan smiled a bit at the fond look on her face.

"Don't worry about it Pippin. We'll be back once we finish off the rest of Sabra's Hellhounds." Pip didn't say anything to that and Cyan quickly picked up on it.

"Are you jealous of Quel, Pippin?" Cyan asked seriously, causing Pip to turn away from her revealing gaze. The moment went on in awkward silence before Cyan finally continued on in determination. "You are..." She stated before Pip burst out in anger.

"Fuck! Yes, I'm jealous of Quel okay!? She's Emmy's best friend." She cried, all the insecurities coming out at last.

"So that's why you had a tantrum," Cyan stated as the realization hit her. "That coupled with Cas' torture." She finished, taking Pippin's bandaged hands in her own. Pip took a deep breath, trying to ground herself, so she wouldn't freak out on Cyan.

"It's easy to be forgotten. She loves Quel so much...I don't even stand a chance." Pip told Cyan quietly. She was sure that Cyan wouldn't be biased in her opinion and advice. Cyan didn't say anything for a moment as she began gently fixing and messing with Pippin's bandages.

"Quel's been missing from Emmy's life for a long time Pip...and time changes people. Quel and Emmy aren't who they used to be." She said softly. Pippin let herself get lost in the comforting feeling of Cyan fixing and readjusting the bandages. The silence wasn't uncomfortable anymore to either woman, both taking comfort in each others presence before they would be forced back to reality and Hell.

"I think," Cyan started slowly as she finished readjusting Pip's bandages. "That Emmy found a type of solace and kinship with you that replaced a bit of what she had had with Quel." She sighed in exhaustion. "It didn't replace her but it definitely changed something in her." Cyan finished, allowing her words to sink in. Pippin sighed and leaned her head back against the wall.

"We're something alright." She muttered before turning to look at Cyan once more. "A Werewolf, a Witch, a Nephilim, and an Unmarked. All hunters." She chuckled and Cyan smiled at the truth and irony of it.

"Says the Abomination, with Lucifer's vessel, the Righteous Man, a Hunter with disorganized schizophrenia, and a Seraphim." Cyan shot back and both woman smiled and chuckled a bit at it all.

"At least Sirius and Lupin are easy to work with. Have you tried working with the Winchesters?" Pip joked lightly. "It's like trying to get hyper toddlers to take a nap." She responded and Cyan laughed.

"So impossible?"

"At least until Emmy and Cas beat some sense into the two." Pippin confirmed. Cyan's cellphone ruined the moment as it rang loudly and she scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?" She said before her eyes widened. "Woah, woah! Sirius calm down. What do you mean Quel just poofed off?" She asked seriously, worry bleeding into her voice.

"Okay so Sam is gone too? Then Quel took off and brought Sam along on some date or something. Sirius take a chill pill. They're big kids and they'll be fine." Cyan reassured the Witch before she snapped the phone closed and picked up a guitar that had been sitting, hidden, behind the dumpster. Cyan handed it to Pippin with a small smile.

"Come on Pip. I know you used to play." She said knowingly and Pippin shrugged.

"Keyword is used to." Pip waved off.

Pippin please." Cyan begged and Pip sighed before giving in and taking the guitar. Her fingers began to automatically play an old and familiar song.

"I hurt myself today To see if I still feel I focus on the pain The only thing that's real The needle tears a hole The old familiar sting Try to kill it all away But I remember everything" Pippin sang softly as it started to sprinkle lightly, the quiet patter of the rain blending into the music of the guitar.

Quel ducked behind the pillar, Sam opposite of her, as they dodged the Demons that had come across them earlier. She only wanted to spend some time with Sam but it seemed like God had another idea. Quel screamed as a Demon ripped her out from behind the pillar, Sam in the grips of two other Demons. She struggled valiantly, scared but also determined to get Sam out of harms way. Even if it killed her in the process.

 _"What have I become My sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away In the end And you could have it all My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt"_

Dean held Emmy close to him, arms wrapped around her shoulder and waist in a protective stance. The door bowed under the weight of the invisible beings trying to break through the metal. Snarling and shiver inducing howling echoed through the room. Both were scratched up and injured. Dean knew the end for them was so near. That no one knew where they were or what they were doing. He turned to face Emmy and gently kissed the top of her head, holding her close for most likely the last time. The screeching of the metal door tearing made both hunters tense up in anticipation.

" _I wear this crown of thorns Upon my liar's chair Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair Beneath the stains of time The feelings disappear You are someone else I am still right here"_

Cas groaned as he regained consciousness at last. He wasn't so much floating as lying on his back, pain screaming through his body in sharp, sudden pulses that nearly tore him to shreds each time. All at once a sudden warmth bubbled up in his throat and a rank taste entered his mouth, pushing out through his lips. He heard a cry, felt the hands turn him onto his side as the substance flowed from his lips, uncontrollable, his body flinching and retching to remove it. There was a second pair of hands now, too. A palm held his forehead, keeping his head level and fingers were braced against his back. They were calling to him. These people crouched around him. He could sense them now, one kneeling at his side, the other crouched near his head. One on the right, one on the left.

"Okay, Cas. Just all the trauma to your body, s'all."

"Cas? Castiel, fledgling, c'mon give us some kinda sign here."

` "Yeah, something. Can you talk?"

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear us?" Fingers closed over his right hand. Castiel tried to remember how to move...he managed to twitch his fingers downwards.

"Thank Father!"

"He do it?"

"Yeah. C'mon, lets get him into the bedroom."

"Right, you take that side." The hand let go and then, suddenly, both pairs closed over his arms and pulled him upwards. Agony shot through him as his arms were once again lifted and he heard a weak scream that tore at his own throat. The hands held him carefully, wrapping around his back, careful to avoid his limp wings, pulling him forwards.

 _"What have I become My sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away In the end And you could have it all My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt"_

"If I could start again A million miles away I would keep myself I would find a way." Pippin finished, choking up slightly. She was thankful for the rain, hiding the tears that rolled down her cheeks. The moment was shattered violently by the loud and clearly sarcastic clapping that echoed throughout the alley. Both woman jumped to their feet, the guitar falling from Pippin's slack grip, wood snapping loudly against the drenched asphalt and concrete mix. Slow clapping echoed throughout the silence and both woman jumped to their feet in shock. The figure of Malachi looming menacingly in the dim light and rain. Pippin's hands reflexively curled into fists, carefully eyeing Malachi. Something about this was ringing alarm bells in her mind. He shouldn't have even been able to find them. Malachi smirked mischievously at Pippin, who was protectively edging Cyan behind her, knowing exactly what the Angel would think of the Nephilim.

"Johnny Cash, correct?" He rumbled out, enjoying having the two under his thumb of fear. Pippin grit her teeth at the tone and look on the sick Angel's face before he continued, cutting off any response from Pippin he might have gotten.

"You identify with the lyrics. I wonder if Emberlyn knows about that, hmm?" He chuckled before picking up the guitar, fixing it instantly. He strummed a little before handing it back to Pippin, who took it reluctantly, every nerve on edge.

"But considering your track record that's unlikely." He sighed as if disappointed. "I think I still remember the look on your face as you pressed that knife to your chest." He remarked casually and Pippin paled. "I almost wished you had gone through with your 'little' plan. Saved us the hassle." He chuckled and Cyan quickly placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder to remind her to breath.

"What do you want Malachi?" Cyan demanded and Malachi just smiled at her before vanishing in a whirlwind of feathers. Pippin shook angrily, pinpricks of raw hurt stabbing themselves into her heart.

 _"I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything"_

Emmy screamed as the first hellhound burst through the metal door, the hinges finally giving way and allowing them in. Dean quickly spun so his back was facing the hellhound and he cried out in agony as it sliced into his flesh. He went down to his knees, still holding Emmy close, attempting to protect her by using his own body as a shield.

"Dean!" She cried out in panic as he folded in on her, arms tightening as he took another swipe, this time to his shoulder and to terribly close to Emmy. She buried her head in his chest as a violent flash of light permeated the room. The death howls of Hellhounds dying filled the air until it was just Emmy and Dean's heavy breathing, mingling together. They looked up together carefully to come face to face with Gabriel.

"Well at least you two are alive...mostly." He commented as they slowly got to their feet, Dean leaning heavily against Emmy's side as he struggled to stay conscious. He was becoming too dangerous for Emmy to be around. His curse was going to get her killed.

 _"What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt."_

Quel crawled to Sam's side, the Demons having had their fill of fun. They left the two hunters to die. Sam struggled to breath properly through three broken ribs and the mess of lashing wounds that bled into the dirt around them. Quel gently took Sam's face in her hands and breathlessly apologized over and over. A mantra that she couldn't, no, wouldn't stop. Sam had been crowned the "Devils Pet" and they had brutally forced a crown of thorns upon his head in a mocking of Christianity and the Angel's they associated with. Quel shivered from the cold night air that brushed against her exposed skin. She slowly laid down next to Sam's side, holding his hand in both of her own, curled into his side without damaging him further. She barely registered the beating of wings.

 _"I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here"_

He felt less in pain the next time he regained consciousness. He watched as Gabriel brought Emmy and Dean back to the bunker. Back home. Dean's clothes were ripped but his flesh had no signs of wounds. His brother must have healed him.

"Cas, you're awake!" He exclaimed in relief as the two hunters approached his bedside, mindful of the wings that layer beside him on either side. Cas opened his mouth to make a remark before he was interrupted by the arrival of Alfie.

"Sammy!"

"Quel!" The two screamed at the sight of the dying duo that Alfie was holding up. Dean snatched Sam away from Alfie, roughly removing the crown and cutting open his own hand in the process.

"Jesus christ."

"Gabriel I can't heal either. They were attacked by Demons."

"It's fine Alfie. You did well. Watch Cassie and I'll take care of the two."

 _"What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt"_

Pippin was deadly silent as she entered the bunker. Whatever chaos had taken place must have settled down by the time she had arrived. She passed the sleeping Dean and Emmy, Emmy's head resting on Dean's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. Sam and Quel were sleeping in the chairs next to each other, arms resting on the chair arm, and hands clasped together tightly. Cas, Gabe, Izzy, and Alfie didn't notice her quiet entrance and for that she was grateful. Her eyes had darkened with thoughts of the past and Malachi's words from earlier. She made to turn down the hallway before she froze in her tracks. The cloth covering the mirror had slipped off in all of the confusion and panic earlier and Pippin's reflection gazed back at her. Pale skin. Dark and sunken eyes with darker circles underneath. Hair unkempt and a complete mess. Pippin couldn't handle it. Couldn't take the weak thoughts that raced through her mind while her own mind raced like crazy. She knew this reflection. This reflection was familiar to her. So familiar. Pippin snapped and screamed out her rage, startling the hunter's awake and the Angel's into action. The shattering of glass hit the floor like the sound of wind chimes and Gabriel stared at the trembling frame of Pippin, shrouded in the shadows and surrounded by blood and broken glass.

 _"If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way"_

Nobody said anything to Pippin and she let herself be guided to Castiel's bed, sitting down next to him but completely checked out and on autopilot. Gabriel patted her shoulder and then left, the others following behind to go to bed or meet with Gabe about their next course of action, leaving Cas and Pippin alone. Cas gently and silently maneuvered Pippin until she was laying beside him, head resting on his now healed chest. He raised a hand and threaded it through her hair in a repetitive motion that had the tense coil in her body unwinding and relaxing.

"I know what you saw." He said quietly into the black silence and Pippin's eyes fluttered open, misting with unshed tears.

"I thought..." Pippin trailed off as Cas shushed her before returning to his repetitive motions once more.

"Pippin I know about the events between Nora and Emmy." He told her softly as she sighed heavily in defeat.

"I was weak." She muttered. Castiel sighed and maneuvered her once more until he had their foreheads touching, Pippin lying mostly on his chest now.

"You didn't carry through with it." He started sincerely. "You put the knife down and you tried again. And because of that you found Emberlyn..." He paused as Pippin laid her head back down on his chest, her head under his chin.

"And through her...me." Cas finished and they laid there for a long time until Pippin finally slipped into a dreamless sleep, leaving Castiel to ponder who brought up that unknown part of her past. He had a suspicion who it was but he reluctantly let it go. He knew they would be punished when the time came.


	13. Watch Your Language

~Written by Ink~

"Blow me." Dean snarked back at Gabriel as the Archangel rose an eyebrow, a retort of his own just on the tip of his tongue.

"Well...since you asked so nicely." Emmy blurted out, causing everyone's head to snap in her direction, staring at her with stunned looks. Gabriel's lolly stick was hanging out of his open mouth. Sam had froze up in a look of half wishing her to repeat it and the other half wanting to pretend he hadn't heard it. Dean was nursing a surprised and sort of impressed look before he slowly started to smirk at the youngest hunter. At that moment Emmy shrunk into herself, hoping to just sink into the ground. The arguing had made her nervous and Pip had worried her so her verbal filter was at an all time no. Dean started walking forward and Emmy rose her head to see what he was doing. A predatory look was sprawled across his face and she took a surprised step back, her back making contact with the wall behind her.

"Why are you suddenly so shy Little Wing?" Dean mumbled gruffly. Emmy shook slightly with the shiver his voice sent down her spine. She opened and closed her mouth like a gasping fish, the blush surely a lava red by this point. The hypnotizing moment ended abruptly with the loud bang of the kitchen door slamming open. Dean swiftly stepped back to give Emmy room and she let out a breathe she hadn't even realized she had been holding in. Pippin and Cas both stumbled out, looking like they had been caught in a windy storm. Both Cas and Pip had seriously ruffled and fluffed up hair, their clothes were disheveled and...Emmy narrowed her eyes at Pip in suspicion. Was that Cas' button down shirt under her flannel and jacket? Gabriel started laughing at the heavily breathing duo before clapping Cas on the shoulder and congratulating him before proofing off with a snap of his fingers so Pip couldn't strangle him.


	14. Puppy Love

~Written by Noah~

Emberlynn had nearly her entire face pressed into the window glass, trying to get as close to the little floofs rolling and crawling around so sleepy in the store front window as she could. Pippin stood next to her, admiring the puppies avidly but still less enthusiastic than Emmy.

"Emmers, you're going to fall through the glass if you try to get any closer."

"That is my ultimate plan." she said, not even looking at her. "Look at them! They're so tiny and fluffy!"

"They are!" Pip grinned as one little puppy knocked over a sibling and then scampered away hoping the other would play chase. The little German Shepherds rolled about the pin, knocking over the food and getting a snarky nag bark from the mother dog, laying in the corner watching her babies. The girls giggled as the puppies settled down in response.

"Emmy you know we can't have one, right?"

"Why not? It's not like dogs don't travel well."

"Dean is not going to let you put a dog, much less one nicknamed 'German SHEDders' in the Impala."

"Maybe if I brushed the pup every day and kept his coat neat?"

"Yeah, right."

Emmy sighed, "You're probably right, I miss having a dog though."

"Me too." Pip admitted, turning back to the puppies.

"There you are! We said to meet at..." Dean walked up to the girls but stopped when he saw the rambunctious puppies in the window. "Oh no."

"Hi Dean," Emmy said sweetly and mischievously, "Look, aren't they cute?"

"Emmy, we can't get a dog." Dean said.

"Just look at the puppies, Dean!" she gestured to Sam and Cas lagging behind, "Sam! Hurry up and see!"

Sam grinned when he saw the puppies.

"Look, Sam!" Emmy said happily, Pip raised an eyebrow at her. She was going to get everyone else on board so that Dean would give in. Works for me, she thought. She didn't mind the idea of having a puppy running around the bunker. Plus, it was a Shepherd, a fierce guard dog may be more useful than cumbersome. Meanwhile, Emmy rallied more puppy support.

"You know Dean, having a guard dog in our line of work would probably even be a good idea." Sam said.

"That cuddly bear thing won't begin to look scary until its at least two." Dean argued, "And puppies are a lot of work."

"Yea, but we'd all share him!" Emmy said, "We could take turns training and walking and everything!"

"What about traveling? That hair shedder is NOT riding in my car."

"He can ride with me in Ghost." Pip volunteered, not thrilled either about the hair situation, but amused to see Dean begin to run out of arguments.

"Or I would take him and meet you there." Castiel said, he too was transfixed by the puppies.

"Dean, please?" Emmy said sweetly.

"Puppy eyes will not get you a puppy, Little Wing." Dean said, glancing at the puppies. Okay, maybe they are a little cute...

"I can't even believe we are having this discussion." Dean sighed again, "What would you even name him if you got him?" he asked. Emmy glanced at the others, "Well, they're black shepherds. A black dog named Zeppelin?"

Sam grinned and nodded in agreement, "I like it, Zep for short."

"Emmy that is not even fair," Pip said laughing, "But I do like it. Zeppers the dog."

Dean glanced at the puppies, a little black puppy had noticed them and had his little pink nose pressed to the glass, watching them with his head tilted sideways.

"Zeppelin." Dean repeated, the puppy tilted his head the other way, licking the glass before pressing his little pink nose against the glass again. He looked at the pup, trying to picture living with something that small and squishy under his care. The arguments against him were true, and eventually he would grow and be a scary guard dog, and a good dog. Plus, Sam's pretty much always wanted a dog, Cas and Pip both seem more than on board, and Emmy... the devious Emmy who had planned this puppy trap, well, they still split up relatively often for hunts. Sometimes Sam and Dean even left the girls at the bunker or the girls would leave on their own hunt. Dean supposed he would feel better if she had Zeppelin there to guard her when he couldn't... damn it, he'd called the floof by his name. He was sold. Son of a bitch, he was sold on the puppy.

"Okay... lets get that one in the window then." he finally said.

"Really?!" Emmy said in surprised excitement, the others matched the expression.

"Yea, really. Go get him before I change my mind." Dean sighed in defeat.

Sam was already walking in the door, Cas behind him. Emmy smiled and hugged Dean before following the others into the store, pulling him behind her.

"Softy." Pip mocked laughing.

"Yea, yea, shut up." Dean shot back, but he was a little excited too, which took him by surprise.

It didn't surprise anyone later on when Little Zep decided Dean was his favorite, that's usually the way it goes!


	15. A New and Ominous Entity

~Written by Noah~

He was still Castiel, he hadn't changed in appearance. He still had messy dark hair, his eyes were still clear blue, he talked the same and walked the same, but Pip also knew. That this familiar Cas was only a cast to hide an entirely new entity, something strange and ominous. Pip learned to see it in his features as he stared at her challengingly the way he did right now.

 _This was not Castiel._

His messy dark hair had lost it's tempered shine, he talked the same but his words and meanings were harsh and strange, his walk was elevated and empowered, his atmosphere consuming and persona demeaning as he over powered anyone near in his standing stance alone. His clear blue eyes had lost their kindness and care, and had froze in time and become a cruel jeer toward her as she stared back in shock at this thing that she loved. His once sweet lips that spoke softly to her now controlled by this new thing slung slanders and abuses at her like bricks to bones. His Grace flaring with his tempter, popping and sizzling around her, flooding her with fear and she felt her knees try to give out and fall at his feet but she braced herself harder. With her heart breaking and wavering she tried her best to stand her ground and turn all these mixed emotions into rage toward this Godstiel and what he had done.

"You took his mind! Does that mean nothing to you?!" Pip yelled, trying to break through. This Godstiel had broken Sam the rest of the way, he was finished. And this cold thing inhabiting her familiar love was going to break her to that point too.

"What should it mean?! He was stupid and weak to get in my way, and you're just as stupid and weak if you think your insistent screaming will change that!" he yelled back, towering over her, the air seemed to grow darker. Pippin gathered the last of her courage, for Sam. She blinked back tears as she ignored the horrible string of curses and insults and cutting things Castiel was muttering loudly at enochian, knowing she could hear him, and wanting her to hear him. She slapped him hard across the face, hoping it would surprise him into hearing. But her words got away from her...

"You are NOT Castiel! You're just some bastard in his likeness, snap out of this! This, here, is not the angel I love!" Pippin yelled back, and was puzzled by the look of deep hurt that crossed his features and caught her off guard. It was quickly filled with rage and he stepped toward her and knocked her to the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs and shocking her. Of course this new Cas could kill her with a snap of his fingers, even her Cas could. But she had never thought for a heartbeat that he would even do that, no matter how frozen his eyes grew or how carelessly he spoke of Sam, she had never thought that he would hit her. She sat up slowly, air struggling to flow into her lungs again. Castiel stood above her, pausing for a moment but turned and simply walked into another room, leaving Pip to pick herself up off the ground. All Cas wanted was for it to be like before, for Pip to love him like she had before he changed, and he wanted to stay in love with her in that way, but as long as he was this new thing it couldn't be. She was terrified of him, he could see it in her soul as she'd tried to stand against him. She would avoid him as much as she possibly could, he knew that already. There's no way things couldn't be normal with that fear in her, and him, he was scared of his new self as well. Castiel walked into the next room, and the next, and the next, debating on whether or not a liquor store would cut it anymore. He hated this new part of him, but maybe that was just old Cas still in there somewhere, slowly being suffocated.

*

Pippin sat in the kitchen, staring blankly at a mug of well steeped mint tea. Peppermint sent swirled all around her, filling her senses. She waited for the smell to calm her, but found no comfort in the scent. It was like trying to fill a black hole, no matter how much you threw in, it was always empty. She suddenly seized the mug and dumped it down the sink. For here, now, he'd ruined mint. It made her think too much of them sharing mint leaves and making mint tea and how much he liked the peppermint oil and water she had in the little spritz bottle. She needed to distance herself from Cas, far far away until everything... everything what? Smoothed over? Cas was changed back? Yeah, like this was all just going to fade out like a bad 70's song. Pip sat at the table again, putting her head in her arms and trying to settle rebellious thoughts. Emberlynn came into the kitchen to turn on the kettle and found it was already hot, she quickly poured herself a mug. She was cautious, she knew some of what was happening with Cas, but she knew she couldn't know as much as Pip.

"Care for some 'pip'permint?" Emmy said, discerning the mood of the situation.

Pip shivered and cringed, sitting up she said, "No, anything but that."

"Pip, your head, you're bleeding!"

"I'm wha-?"

"Bleeding, Pip, what happened? Did you hit your heard or-"

"It was Cas. Or whatever is living in Cas... I don't know..." Pip said tiredly, unable to keep the emotion from flooding her voice. "Have you seen him? Have you seen what he is, how he is?"

Emmy shook her head, "Dean's gone out of his way to keep distance between him. I don't blame him, with Sammy..." A look of realization came over her,

"He did that to you?" a dark expression clouded her gaze.

"...Y-yeah..." Emmy had grabbed the first aid kit off the fridge and was looking at Pip's head.

"It's superficial, just bled a lot." Emmy said, handing her a band aid "Godstiel or not, he... You're right, that's not Cas. It's something in him."  
Pip nodded.

"Normally a guy like that, I'd suggest a visit to the dark side for Forensics..."

Pip laughed at that, "I hope you're kidding."

"Yeah, great idea Pip lets take on Cas on roids. Of course I am." Emmy paused, "Well find a way to get through to him, Pips we'll fix this."

"I know, that's what I'm going to do."

"What?"

"Talk to him, try to fix this. It's a bad idea, but our... my... best option. I cant just avoid him, can I?"

*

"Cassi?" The corridor was cold, Pip could nearly see her breath in the air. "Cas? Please?"

"I thought I was no longer the angel you loved." He said flatly. His frozen eyes watched her closely, he leaned against the end of the hallway.

"Cas, I didn't mean it like that, think about what you're done to-"

"ENOUGH," he roared, the air expanded around him and hit Pip like a ton of bricks, hitting her back hard into the wall behind her. She slid to the floor this time she obeyed him, relapsing into silence. She watched him watch her, expression ungiving and indescribable. She was glad she'd made Emmy stay back, Pip was hoping the reason she wasn't like Sam now was because old Cas was still there somewhere. And maybe she could break though. Fairy tale? Maybe, but statistically the odds for a happy ending to make an appearance had stacked every day. Today was good as any. Castiel leaned against the door with a bored expression, occasionally glancing down at her. Emotions placid and dry. Silence fell for what seemed hours.

"Cassi?" she said softly, looking at him hesitantly. She was so scared, but tried to ignore that. "Castiel?"he glanced at her dryly.

"Yes Pippin?" tone amused.

"What's happened-"

"If you're going to ask me what is wrong with me, the answer is nothing, it's YOU there's a PROBLEM with!" Cas snapped, angry at yet another reason for Pip to be scared and normalizing another push to burn. Why couldn't Pippin see how powerful he was? And accept him, he was still Castiel after all, wasn't he? Why did she cower now in fear, flinching if he moved suddenly? He was filled with a revolting sensation of disgust without direction.

"You AND the others, you all share the same problem. You think this power is bad, but its GOOD. It... it feels good. I'm stronger, how can that be bad? You're wrong, Pippin. I haven't changed, you and the others are the ones who are different!" his voice was dark and menacing, Pip shivered, it was a tone she had never heard from Cas. It made her think of the Phantom after Christine pulled the mask from his face, there was no music but the bitter root was the same. She supposed, in a way, she had pulled the Cas mask from this new thing... this Godstiel.

"We need the old Cas back, I need the old Cas." Pip said, quietly, even sweetly trying to diffuse the situation. "You can't tell me old Cas would have broken Sam like that, or knocked me down, or grace slapped me into that wall, or..."

"Or WHAT?!" he roared, but she flinched but could see her words had effected something. Shaken something loose, for an instant his eyes looked less frozen. He scoffed, turning and walked down the hall without looking back. Pip waited until he left to stand up, then carefully rushed down the hall to find Emmy. She knew from experience that some of her ribs had been bruised hitting that wall, funny, she didn't realize she'd hit that hard. She hurried to find the other remaining hunters, whether Cas wanted it or not, Pip was going to fix this. Come hell or high water, Castiel would be restored.


	16. Love All This

~Written by Ink~

Dean knew it was a violation of Emmy and Pippin's privacy but Pippin was dead and he needed some clue, a hint of some sort, from the Hunter on how to consult and help Emmy. She hadn't spoke once since Pippin's death and it was really starting to wear him down. He carelessly flipped through the pages of the journal before a lose-leaf of paper fluttered out of the book and onto the floor. Curious, Dean scooped it up and opened up the carefully folded paper. His eyes widened at the unusually fancy handwriting and the big and bold letters that spelled out Disorganized Schizophrenia.

"Disorganized schizophrenia is one of the subtypes of this complex and chronic psychiatric disorder. It is sometimes referred to as hebephrenic schizophrenia. The primary symptoms include problems with thought processes and speech, behavior, and emotional expression and response.  
Characteristics and Symptoms  
There are three prominent symptoms which are characteristic of disorganized schizophrenia:  
Disorganized speech  
Disorganized behavior  
Flat or inappropriate affect (emotional expression and response)." Dean read out loud to himself before there was a sudden gasp that jolted him out of reading any further and he spun, deer in the headlights look plastered onto his face as he was confronted with Emmy. She stalked forward and ripped the paper and Pippin's journal out of his hands.

"Emmy...you um...you have disorganized schizophrenia?" He asked unsurely, still uncertain about the incoming chick flick moment. Emmy froze, rigid and still as Dean approached her and hesitantly laid his hands on her shoulders. Emmy stayed silent and Dean broke slightly at the sight and lack of sound.

"Emmy please. You got to talk to me." He whispered worriedly and Emmy looked up, sniffling slightly as her eyes rounded on him, wide with fear and pain.

"Y-Yes..." She whimpered and they stood there, unmoving, for a long moment before Dean pulled her in and hugged her close to him, running a hand through her bedhead hair. Dean coaxed Emmy into sitting down and allowing him to hold her close to him, prying the journal and the paper from her hands before laying them down on the coffee table.

"This...this doesn't change how I feel about you Little wing." Dean stuttered slightly, stumbling over his words and silently cursing himself over the fumble. Emmy held her breath at the affectionate pet name he had given her with a kick ass reference (because why not? It was Dean after all).

"If you can-um," Dean started nervously, losing his cool quickly, causing Emmy to giggle. "Love all this," He motioned to himself, "after all that shit I did in Hell. Then I think a little thing like schizo isn't gonna get in my way of loving you." He coughed slightly, a heavy blush creeping across his face.

"Besides. It adds to your personality?" He said uncertainly and Emmy burst out in laughter at the way he had phrased it. Making it sound more like a question than a fact because he was so nervous about saying the right things to her to admit he cared deeply for her.


	17. Thunder

~Written by Ink~

Emmy was not having a good day. A fact only made worse by the torrential downpour of rain that pounded outside, coupled with the absolutely TERRIFYING thunder and lightning that accompanied the rain. Emmy had finally quit trying to sleep and opted not to hide under the covers in favor of sitting in the living room with a cup of English Breakfast tea and an old copy of Hamlet that Pippin had given her for her birthday some time back. She really tried to focus on the book...at least until the power suddenly went out without warning. She let out a blood curdling scream, dropping her book before rolling off the couch by accident.

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean barked out as he inevitably crashed into a wall before stumbling into Emmy's limited line of sight, holding a weak and dying flashlight.

"You alright Little Wing?" He asked in a huff as he helped her stand back up. Emmy opened her mouth to answer when another earth shattering crackle of thunder rent the air and she jumped, pressing close to Dean with her eyes wide in fear. Dean chuckled before sitting her down on the couch carefully, letting her clutch the only light source in the room close to her chest. He pulled out his lighter and started moving around the room, revealing hidden candles Pippin had stashed in the bunker. Some were small but others were giant and Emmy felt herself face palm mentally at the fact she had never actually spotted them. The flickering candle light soon illuminated the room along with the soft and subtle smell of mint and lavender that twirled through the air around them. Dean pocketed the lighter once more before sitting down next to Emmy and gently prying the dead flashlight from her fingers before curling his arm around her waist protectively.

"Did I ever tell you Sammy used to be petrified of thunderstorms?" He asked with a fond smile touching his lips and Emmy shook her head no, her curiosity being peaked as her fear of the thunderstorm slowly faded away with Dean holding her close to him while they curled up on the couch together. Dean chuckled as Emmy hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder.

"Used to hide under the bed and say that the Thunderbirds were gonna come and eat him." He told her fondly before realizing something.

"Wait a- where's the double trouble duo?" He asked and Emmy shrugged.

"Pippin's probably outside. She likes the rain and thunderstorms are her favorite." Emmy explained before they fell into a comfortable lull.


	18. Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You'

~Written by Ink~

It was Sam darting out of the bed that woke up Emmy, Heat of the Moment blaring from that damnable alarm clock beside his hotel bed. She was really starting to regret sharing the last motel with the Winchester brothers. Still maybe something was different this time? Emmy rolled over, hoping to see Pippin sleeping on her side like she always did but nope. There she was, sleeping on her stomach, face pressed into the pillow and drooling all over it. She collapsed back into the bed as Dean retreated to take a shower, his singing following him in.

"3, 2, 1." She counted tiredly before she heard her hunter slip in the shower, slamming his head into the sink. Emmy winced sympathetically before she was waking up to Heat of the Moment once more. Sam groaned and Emmy kicked Pippin. Pip stirred, glaring at her with one eye open.

"What day is it?" She asked quickly.

"Tuesday ya prick." Pip mumbled before she rolled onto her side and fell back asleep. Sam and Emmy exchanged looks, Emmy pushing back her emotions and refusing to let the tears surface. Where were they at now? 20? 90 deaths? She had lost count somewhere around when the Tacos had killed Dean. She snorted slightly at that. Dean's voice ringing in her mind's eye.

"Do these tacos taste funny to you?"

"They're fucking tacos from some unnamed shit hole Dean they probably have meth in them."

"Dean? You don't look well?"


	19. In Which Castiel Is A Shirt Thief

~Written by Noah~

Pippin awoke slowly, reaching out as she did for Cas only to find the bed empty. She sat up, and saw she was alone in the room. She sighed, trying to wake herself up more.

"Cassi?" she said, voice hazed with a morning whisper. "Cas?"

No reply. She wandered to the closet, looking for a tee shirt to throw on over her sleep wear. Her first thought was her black AC DC shirt, the one with the loud lighting ACDC font and the silhouette of a canon that said Back in Black beneath it. She knew she'd hung it up yesterday so it should be right at the front of the line... but it was gone? She looked at the floor to check to see if it had fallen off the hanger or something. Nope, she couldn't find it. She sighed, its not worth it. She grabbed another band tee and slipped it on before heading downstairs to find Cas.

"Cassi?"

"In the kitchen, Pippin." came his voice from the other room. She turned the corner to be met by Castiel and the missing ACDC shirt. She paused, taking in the sight. She smiled, loving the way the shirt clung to him and loving that it was her shirt.

"Good morning Pip." Cas said smiling, setting a mug of tea to the side.

"Morning Cassi." she said wrapping her arms about him in a hug. Cas held her tightly, knowing she wasn't a morning person he tried to make the AM experience as pleasant as possible. "Would you like a mug of English Breakfast?"

"Sure, Cassi. That'd be great." Cas grabbed the tea box back out, and began looking for the English Breakfast. Pippin watched him, sitting at the table, still smiling and admiring the shirt.

"That shirt better not be all stretched out now, it IS my favorite you know." she said lightly, teasing him.

"Oh don't worry Pippin, my grace has altered the size of the shirt so long as I wear it without comprising the original size's integrity." Castiel said, sipping from the mug again. Pip stared at him, she had no idea Grace could do that...

"And you called me instantly heating the kettle with my Grace yesterday a misuse of Grace." Pip teased, Cas shrugged playfully and pulled a new mug from the cupboard.


	20. Time Lord Magic

~Written by Noah~

At first, Sam and Dean didn't even think about it. But as time went on, they found that there were several mysteries concerning the on the road style of Pippin and Emberlynn.

They began to first notice when it became a pattern that even if they misjudged a hunt, the girls were always ready for whatever was actually going down. While Sam and Dean had the Impala trunk arsenal, Ghost had a single medium sized gun tote that only took up a small corner of the trunk yet seemed to be able to hold everything, yet often times the girls were more prepared than them! Then the more subtle oddities were noticed, how could Emmy have a different dress on every day when they were re-wearing shirts and making do with what they could? Pippin had the same phenomenon, no matter what they were ready and had everything needed always. They all has the same sized duffle as the guys, so what was different about theirs?! Sam and Dean theorized for months, puzzlement rooting deeper every time Pip pulled 4 large silver blades, a sawed off shotgun, 3 pistols, 4 flare guns and a seemingly infinite amount of ammunition from the gun tote. Or every time Emmy happened to have packed the right lore book, or every time they were re-wearing clothes and the girls seemed to never have too. They even got Cas in on it, who was equally puzzled and said he knew nothing. Finally, they had to ask.

"Okay, we gotta ask." Dean started after Emmy had pulled another needed book from the small duffle. "How the hell are you fitting so much stuff in that duffle?"

Pip looked amused, "How long have you been wondering?"

"Months." Cas said, Sam nodded in agreement.

"Really?!" Emmy laughed, she picked up her duffle and set it in front of Dean while Pip did the same with hers with Cas and Sam.

"Have you guys ever seen Doctor Who?" Emmy asked.

"I... what does that have to do with-" Dean looked in the back and froze, staring at the bag in shock.

"Holy hell, its bigger on the inside!"

"It's smaller on the outside!" Sam echoed, looking at the outside of the bag and back in again several times.

"Witchcraft?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Timelord magic!" Emmy said happily.

"My Angel Grace, actually." Pip smirked, pleased with her cleverness.

"I should have known." Cas smiled. Dean and Dam were still staring at the bags in surprise,

"Okay... you guys have got to make our duffels do the same. This is freaking awesome."


	21. Missouri

~Written by Noah~

Dean cautiously eyed Missouri as he sat down,

"I see you still remember the last time you were here and I nearly knocked some sense into you about my coffee table." she said, amused. Sam had quickly settled in his seat and gave Dean a childish look of _'oooo you're in trouble'_ , Dean instantly responded with a gleer that said _'shut up'_. Emmy tried not to laugh at that, also cautious in the presence of this stranger. It was obvious Sam and Dean feared her in a kind of matriarch fashion, and it wasn't difficult to see why. Castiel stood by the door as the other hunters settled in, looking to Missouri expectantly. Pippin sat next to Emmy, curiously thinking. Then only things she knew about her was one, Sam and Dean had spent time with her as kids, and two, she was a psychic. And she was likely a good one, if John had worked with her so much.

 _'I better avoid all those fleeting cute Cas thoughts'_ she thought without thinking, Missouri glanced at her knowingly with a raised eyebrow, _really?_ Pip looked away flustered, oops. Missouri didn't need her gift to see the clear tensions of all the hunters before her, anyone could observe the unseen glances, the unsure air surrounding interaction, and the phantom adoration of four of the hunters. The few minutes they'd sat down with glasses of iced tea had been lacking business but full of Emmy's light blushes at Dean at his hesitant and cautious responses to her, and Castiel and Pippin awkwardly catching eyes and looking away quickly only to do it again minutes later. And the things rolling about in their heads! All butterfly's and zebras and moon beams, Missouri sighed, it was worse then Bobby had forewarned. This was an extreme case of middle school bullshit if she had ever seen one.

Pippin and Emmy took the ice tea glasses into the kitchen by Missouri's request, as soon as the doors closed behind them she raised her eyebrow at the boys before saying, "So is there a real reason we are evading how much you two love those girls or are we just gonna spend this whole time badly skirting around it?"  
Dean sputtered, flustered and trying to respond while Castiel just turned a deep shade of red and tried to figure out an appropriate place to look in the room.

Sam laughed, "Oh you have no idea-"

"If I need your help I will ask for it, boy." she said sharply, Sam nodded sheepishly before lapsing silent, "Now, you two listen up. You are grown men, not little school boys with their first crushes. Act like it, or Bobby and I may both have to slap some sense into both you."  
Emmy and Pip returned carefully balancing refilled glasses, Emmy cautiously setting down her own before shyly handing Dean his, then Missouri hers. Pip had Sam's and Cas' besides her own. The angel didn't need a drink she knew but he had felt too awkward to refuse her offer so he sipped the tea anyway.

"Thank you girls, now we can get down to business. A little more than something tells me me you boys didn't come to me to meet your girlfriends and drink my tea." Dean, Emmy, Pip and Cas were all so red and taken aback they were actually frozen for a moment. Missouri laughed under her breath, "Middle School bullshit." she muttered.


	22. Waffles

~Written by Noah~

Dean sighed in irritation as he waited for the machine to end its speech and beep again, "Come on, Crowley, pick up. I've left you a dozen messages. Why isn't he answering the phone?" he sighed, dropping the phone back in his pocket. Emmy watched in a slight frown, glancing at the other hunters. Pip sat on the table next to Cas, and Quel lying on the couch.

Sam barely looked up from his laptop, "Because he's a dick, and that's not breaking news." The other hunters all huffed at the response, Dean in general annoyance but Quel's more pointed at Sam specifically.

"Not helpful Sam." she muttered, everyone had been more than a little irritable of late. Sam huffed at Quel's remark.

"Yeah bec-"

"You guys, not now." Emmy said exasperated, sitting on one of the tables and resting her feet on the seat. Normally, she could ignore couple banter, but she was as exhausted and anxious as the others and it was tolling on her patience. Dean leaned against the table next to her, he paused.

"He's gotta have Rowena in his sights, right? I mean, she did try to take him out."

Castiel raised his head slightly, "He's not gonna deliver Rowena to us just so she can lift the spell. He'd rather let it do whatever it's gonna do to me."

"I hate to say this, but he's right. There's gotta be some other way to get rid of this curse." Pip said.

Dean shrugged, resisting the urge to check his phone for an unheard response from Crowley. "He's gotta be up to something."

Sam stood, "Yeah. Again, not breaking news."

Emmy resisted to roll her eyes and sipped her coffee, "Metatron is also off the grid. He stole your car in Blaine, Missouri, right?"

Castiel nodded, "Yeah."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, uh, no accidents, incidents, violations, or anything remotely interesting involving a crappy '78 Continental Mark V."

Castiel's expression fell, "You think it's crappy?"

"No Cas, I love the car." Pip said reassuringly.

Dean glanced at Emmy amused before back to Cas, "Eye of the beholder."

"Yeah..." Sam agreed unagreeably.

Castiel put his face in his hands, Pip laughed softly, "A shut-in for centuries, former scribe of God. You wouldn't think he would be a good driver."

"We have got to be missing something you guys. There's no way there's just nothing." Emmy said.

Sam paused, "You know what? I'll look for unusual occurrences at places he might hang out. Cas?"

Dean nodded in agreement "Places Metatron might hang out."

"Bookstores maybe? Any big authors having any big signings going on right now?" Pip asked.

"Stephan King is... but I doubt that's what we're looking for." Emmy shrugged.

Castiel thought a while more, "Um... I mean, he loves waffles. You could try places that have those."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so, every restaurant in the entire country. Cas?" Castiel groaned and fell from his chair, winching and making pained sounds while collapsing in on himself like a folding chair.

"Cassi?" Pippin held his shoulders trying to keep him up, "Cas! Cassi!" Sam and Quel watched in shock as Emmy immediately ran into the kitchen to get some water in the event he fainted.

Dean kneeled beside them and did his best to help, "Cas? Cas, hey! Easy! Easy! Cas?!"

"Cas talk to me!" Pip said, holding his shoulders. "Cassi cmon!"

Cas only groaned in response.


	23. Lego House

~Written by Ink~

Emmy and Dean sat on opposite sides of the couch, Dean watching Quel, Pippin, and Gabriel play Twister while researching on the laptop. Emmy tried hard to focus on her Stephen King book. The empty space between them echoed through the air and pulled at Emmy's heart. The fight was one of the worst they had ever had. They didn't fight often but it still hurt.

 _I'm gonna pick up the pieces  
And build a Lego house  
When things go wrong we can knock it down_

Dean finally gave in. He was tired of beating himself up for the things he told Emmy during the argument. He closed the space between them and gently pried the book from her hands. He knew she wasn't reading it. He could tell by the way her eyes were glazed over. The way the corner of her lips twisted down slightly to make a frown and the tears that seemed close to the surface. He knew he had fucked up. So there was only one thing he could think of to do. He pulled her into him, curling and arm around her waist. Her head rested against his chest and he started humming a Beatles song. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead before speaking.

"I love you."

 _My three words have two meanings  
There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you_

Emmy looked up with a guarded expression, scared that anything she said would flip an invisible switch and he'd be back to yelling at her. She swallowed heavily, trying to make it past a lump in her throat while she curled into his warmth, the coldness of the room melting away, along with the cracks in her heart.

"I...I love you too, Dean." She muttered, burying her face into his chest in partial fear. They both jumped when Pippin started screaming at Quel, Gabriel howling in laughter as Sam tried to play referee in the argument.

 _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm  
And if you're broken I'll mend ya  
And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

"QUEL, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Pippin yelled as Dean and Emmy started watching in amusement. They had started to patch up the hurt from their argument. It was going to be slow going for Emmy but Dean knew that and he was okay with that. He glanced down at her as Pippin tackled Quel and began tickling her as punishment for cheating. Emmy's eyes sparkled with laughter as her lips formed a big smile, giggling at the scene in front of her when Gabriel tried to save Quel. Dean felt his heart melt into a puddle of goo at that smile. He hadn't seen it since the argument and he had sorely missed it.

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_


	24. Strange Love

~Written by Noah~

"Because I'm the Abomination, remember Emmers?" Pip asked sarcastically, causing a skeptic expression from Emmy. "If either heaven or hell found out about Cassi and I, we'd all be in danger. So please help me keep it on the DL, okay guys?"

"She's right, Emmy." Quel chimed in, remebering the risk not so long ago that she had taken for Sam, Emmy skill looked skeptical, but not because Pip wasn't right. There had been trouble at Sam and Quel's story, and even some wripple effect in reaction to her and Dean, but she was positive that whatever would happen in response to Pip and Cas was far worse than either.

"It's not a question of right nor wrong, but rather how? Demons and Angels always know, they can see these things as plainly as we see colors." Emmy said, making no effort to hide the doubt from her voice.

"See what?" Gabriel had entered motel room soundlessly, "Ooh, I know, it's a guessing game then. I guess... hmmm... that Pips is hiding something... it's her relationship to Cas!" he cried in mock epiphany before collapsing on one of the beds and pulling out a lollipop, grinning at her arrogantly.

"Told you." Emmy said plainly, Quel had to nod in agreement.  
Pip swore angerly under her breath, Gabe raised an eyebrow amused.

"What am I on the no know list for?!" his ever enduring arrogant grin widening. "C'mon spill the beans! Quel can make popcorn and we'll watch The Notebook while we braid Emmy's hair." he said in his best girl voice, his eyes gleaming in laughter.

"If we're really watching Sparks I'm leaving." Emmy said strictly.

"What's such a big deal that you want to hide this Pip pop? You can tell me." Gabe said in his girl voice again.

Pip turned and snapped annoyed in frustration, "What do you want to hear? That we fucked on the bathroom sink!?"

Emmy giggled at the outburst, "While high on amphetamines? C'mon Pip, that's a little dramatic. What is this, a Halsey song?"

"Pippin, let me clue in you on a little secret. For Demons, Angels, Leprechauns, all them, stuff like this is too easy to sniff out. That doesn't mean you can't keep secrets though." Gabe said seriously, but added a wink, Pip looked at him carefully before nodding, then turned and left the room, weighing this advice against her own plans.

 _Everybody wants to know  
If we fucked on the bathroom sink  
How your hands felt in my hair  
If we were high on amphetamines_

Castiel sat outside in the warm summer night air waiting for Pip, he had obviously overheard the entire conversation, he'd felt himself blush slightly at Pippin's outburst about the sink. Pip exited the motel still frustrated and annoyed, and even a little embarrassed. Everyone knowing about her and Cas was still foreign feeling, but she shook that off and grabbed Ghost's Keys from her pocket. She just needed to get out for a bit. Her and Cas drove Ghost to a nearby park as Cas was thrilled by the state of the sky, it would rain soon. He wanted to watch the storm roll in. They sat on Ghost's hood waiting for the storm, Pip with a box of emergency cigarettes that had fallen from the glove compartment when she was looking for her mint leaves.  
She lit one and just held it, letting it burn like nag champa. The smell of cigarettes was relaxing, even if she wasn't a habitual smoker.

"The rain will be here soon..." Castiel said quietly, looking up, the night sky was stormy and dark. He was right, a summer storm couldn't be far off.

"Why do you love rain so much?" she asked suddenly, flicking ash from the cigarette cherry.

"Pippin..." he said, laughing. "Lots of reasons, I suppose."  
He turned to only brush his lips on hers, but soon he had snaked one arm around her waist and with the other had a  
firm grip on her hips. The cigarette was dropped and forgotten.

"Pip-" he said again, laughter in his voice. There was a crack of lightening and a roll of thunder, they froze and listened for the echo. The second boom marked the lightning's hit about five miles away. Then the air was still for a moment before the clouds broke with summer rain.

 _And everybody wants to hear  
How we chainsmoked until three  
And how you laughed when you said my name  
And how you gripped my hips so mean  
We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night  
But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no_

The next few days had come as Pip had expected them, Malachi had been the first. His snide grin made him a perfect personification of malice as his railed his threats against Castiel and Pip the Abomination. That's what this was really about, Pip's Grace and the resentment it made both light and dark feel toward her. Then Naomi, Ruby, angels and demons alike. Some with warnings, most with threats. Pippin didn't tell any of them a damn thing. Crowley himself had manifested within reach of the whisky tumblr when they had stopped at Bobby's. His threats were generic, and uninterested.

"I honestly couldn't care less about the petty contempt held for Pippin or her Grace." he said, refilling his glass from the tumbler. "But I'm always interested in information... the strange little angel and the Grace vessel, it's completely bonkers. It's nearly too good to be true."  
Crowley grinned, "Tell me a secret, Pippin, I promise you I will keep it."

"That's exactly what worries me." Pip responded quietly, locking her lips with a key. Heaven, Hell and Earth made their claims and threats...

Oddly enough, Luci only sent a fruit basket.

 _They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange  
But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything  
And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage  
But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything  
That's the beauty of a secret  
You know you're supposed to keep it  
That's the beauty of a secret_

"Pip? What's with the fruit basket and why does it only contain apples?" Dean asked from the kitchen, the wicker baskets taking up a good portion of the counter.

"And why does the card say, 'Diabolic wishes, your Luci'?"

"Okay, Dean, I'll give you three guesses as to who sent the basket, but the first two don't count!" Pip said sarcastically.

"Apples?"

"Cut an apple sideways and it's a five pronged star." Emmy theorized. "Symbolism."

"Of course." Dean said, rolling his eyes, "Let's get this outta here, I think I speak for everyone when I say I am NOT eating the Satan apples."

"What if I made them into a pie?" Emmy said teasingly. Pip had never seen Dean look more conflicted.

"Pip where is Cas?" Emmy asked.

"Sleeping." Pip said plainly.

"Wait since when?" Pip shrugged but smirked, "He was tired, I suppose."

 _That's the beauty of a secret  
You know you're supposed to keep it  
But I don't have to fucking tell you anything  
And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream  
They know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak  
They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange  
But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything  
That's the beauty of a secret  
You know you're supposed to keep it  
But I don't have to fucking tell you anything_

Crowley looked at Pip, "Tell me a secret, I'll keep it." All the threats echoed around her brain, they couldn't jar them. It was a strange love, the angel and the labeled abomination. But it was love, regardless.

 _Strange love... hmmm..._ Pip thought. Maybe Emmy was wrong. Maybe this was a Halsey song. Castiel tiredly laid his head on her lap, she laughed softly before singing aloud,

 _These days I can't seem to get along with anyone  
Get by with anyone  
These days I can't seem to make this right  
Well, is this fine? Will it be alright?  
They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange  
But I don't have to fucking tell them anything  
That's the beauty of a secret  
You know you're supposed to keep it  
That's the beauty of a secret  
That's the beauty of a secret  
You know you're supposed to keep it  
But I don't have to fucking tell you anything_


	25. Casifier

~Written by Noah~

Castiel stood over a large metal bowl, carelessly chopping and tossing various ingredients of the spell he prepared into the bowl. Pippin walked onto the room holding a large leather bound book in her hands, researching.

"Hey Cassi." she said sweetly, standing on her tip toes in order to stand tall enough to kiss his cheek coyly.

"Oh hello." he said flirtatiously, "Why stop there?" he said slyly, taking Pippin by surprise. Normally when Pip was inclined to sudden fluff, Castiel smiled widely and bashfully and turned the slightest shade of pink before either returning the guester or saying something adorable (usually he would thank her, which both delighted and amused her). He had never taken a move like that and made a suggestive remark afterward, but maybe he was feeling especially happy that day. That hadn't been the first odd thing he had done during the past couple days, lately everytime she interacted with him he'd become bold and flirtatious. Every thing seemed to be going to hell faster than Hitler's soul, so maybe he was just really that pleased by a quick kiss on the cheek? Either way, he put a hand around her waist before pulling her into a deeper kiss. Sam walked into the room and jumped, ready to walk back out until he saw the bowl.

"Cas, besides the obvious, what are you doing?" Sam said, looking into the metal bowl. Pip realized that there was a (human?) brain on the cutting board before her, wiggling like jello every time someone walked on the creaky floors.

"You're assembling that spell, aren't you? Cas, you're not strong enough!" Sam said, anxiety in his voice.

"I think my strength will surprise you." he said, shooting a wink at a bewildered Pippin.

"Cas this spell will destroy you of you don't have the strength!" Pip said alarmed, "You can't!"

"We don't have a choice." Cas said, but something was off. It almost felt like Cas was egging them on, there was a presence about him growing stronger that she didn't like nor trust.

"Wait... Bobby said that once when you didn't have enough power you used his soul as like a jumpstart?"

"Yes, but the procedure is life threatening..." Cas lead him on, Pip watched him do it in confusion as she realized he was... manipulating him?

"Sam..."

"Use my soul, Cas!" Sam said, Cas prepared to accept the offer.

"Sammy stop offering you soul to everyone for one moment okay?!" Pip snapped, "Somethings wrong here."

Then sudden Castiel closed his eyes for a long time,

"Pippin?"

"Cas?"

"There's not much time, that wasn't me. It was Lucifer," he winced.

"You let him possess you?!" Pippin yelled.

"We need him, please understand." Cas wheezed, "I... I wanted to be of use in the fight."

"Cast him out now Cas!" Sam said.

"CAS NOW!" Pip echoed.

"I can't, its taking all of my strength just to keep him from killing and hurting you both." he said, "And we need him."

"Cas, we'll find another way! We-"

"You can't time travel like this Cas." Sam said.

"No, but Lucifer can." he stood shakily, Lucifer taking over the main controls again, before disappearing. Moments later he returned with the lost hunters.

"Dean! That's not Cas!" Sam spit out, Dean and Emmy slolwy glanced to Cas in confusion. It was Cas, but the expression and attitude were not Cas.

"Ooooh, Cat's out." he said.

"Lucifer! Release Cas!" Pip yelled.

"Lucifer-? What-?!" Dean tossed the hand off his shoulder before turning to face him.

"Release him? Naw, I don't think so Pippi Longstockings." Pippin balled up her hands into fists at the old nick name.

"I'm quite comfortable here, so if you want me out so bad... you will have to come and find me." he grinned. "Ta ta kitties, I'll be home for dinner." he disappeared, leaving rhe confused hunters to try to piece everything together.

"Okay..." Pip said, voice shaky, "First we catch up everyone, then we need a plan to get Cas back." The other hunters nodded, giving Pip a moment to hold on to her emotions before they needed to make a plan.

The holy oil circle went up in flames around Castiel... or his vessel anyway.

"Now, this isn't very nice. Your prayer implied I'd be one of the team, there's the weapon. Right there, hand it over and we can have Amara dead and then return to this 'Wrong side of Heaven, Righteous Side of Hell' complex you're all so found of. Go on, break the circle."

The hunters stood still and silent. Pippin was transfixed by the movements of this thing they'd caught in the circle, the face was Cas', but the expression that had defined Cas was gone. The voice was his, but spoke words that Cas would never say. The animated expressions, the dramatic hand guesters, the voice so laden with sarcasm it was nearly venomous, none of these traits belonged to Cas.

"Oooor no then?" The devil said, rolling his eyes. Sam sliced his hand before pressing the blood to the sigil next to him. The sigil burned and Cas and Lucifer reacted with it, the shared body shaming and struggling before an expression that she knew was Cas' came though.

"Cassi!" she cried in relief.

"Pip? Dean? What's happening, where am I?" he said slowly and with great effort.

"Cas, you need to listen to me. There's no much time-" the shared vessel snapped bsck again and Dean was cut off by the dark gleam in his eyes that meant Cas was gone again. In despair Pip become transfixed dialogue had begun to flow again, Lucifer mocked Dean's tone calling for Cas. The mock threw them all off, Dean stared at the thing in the circle with hurt horror, Pippin saw Emmy cautiously take a light hold on his sleeve before pulling him back away from the flames. He complied with her, staring at what should be Cas.

"Bloody hell." Crowley said exasperated before collapsing in a chair behind him. A red cloud that they recognized to be Crowley himself swarmed into the air and took hold of Castiel's war torn vessel.

"Not without me, asshat!" Pippin yelled, raising her hand to channel her grace to grab onto Crowly as he disappeared, Pippin along with him. Crowley and Pippin's bodies collapsed where they were as Emmy tried to catch Pip to soften her fall.

"Pip!" she yelped in surprise, "Damn it Pip, always so dramatic." she stood and looked at the others, stunned into silence. Helpless to do anything more than to glance between the empty vessels of Pip and Crowley and gape at Cas at max. capacity still standing in the circle.

Castiel bent the bunny eared wires of the television, not even glancing away from the nameless show broadcasted as Pip and Crowley stalked into the kitchen.

"Cassi!" Pip cried, running to him and seizing him by the shoulders causing him to jump aware.

"...Pippin? What are you doing here?" he said in a comatose tone of confusion.

"This is the Winchester's kitchen!" Crowley exclaimed, partly in confusion but mostly in disappointment.

"Well... sort of. I often come here in my mind, it has surprisingly good reception."

"So you're in here hiding from Lucifer?" Crowley asked sarcastically.

"Not really hiding, he mostly leaves me alone. I'm just waiting for the day of the battle." Cas said, attention already sucked back intothe sreen as he mumled something about the Darkness. He looked up for a moment, "I saw you a moment ago, and Dean..."

"Yeah, and-" Crowley began.

"Focus, Crowley. We're here looking for you, Cas. The Guys are trying to toss Luci into the Cage, you need to cast him out before it's too late." Pip said, voice bordering on frantic.

"They are? That sounds like a bad idea." Cas said blankly, resting his chin on his hand as he turned back to the tv. Crowley could see the wheels of rage begin to click in Pippin's head, he stepped back, biting back his own comment to Cas' empty headed remark... whatever was about to come forth from her would probably be more effective anyway. Even in his comatose state, Pip still had a hold on him, he could see that clearly.

"Well what other ideas do you got, watch fucking television until Satan just get bored and goes away?!" Pip yelled, making Castiel jump.

"I-"

"No, you don't get to talk unless it's to cast out Luci, got it?! All of us are out there, risking our asses to throw Luci back into the cage, and you sit here and watch tv?! Completely uninterested that everyone who cares about you is completely in the hands of that bastard waiting for him to get bored and just seize the weapon?! What the hell Cas? We are in DANGER! **You let me kiss the Devil!** Everything is falling to pieces out there! Is that damned tv really more fascinating then that? Or this mind palace kitchen?! Or whatever else you've got hiding in here?! Toss him out, now! Before it's too late!" Pip yelled on, Castiel looking at her in surprise, slowly rising above his comatose state, he opened his mouth to respond, but-

"It's already too late." Speak of the Devil, he stood in the doorframe. "Hello Pippin, and Crowley, didn't expect both of you. Pip I knew would come, but even I didn't know you could hitch a ride like that." he grinned, "But down to business..."


	26. Civil Demon

~Written by Noah~

"Cas, please, we're losing ground out there, okay? We need your help. Can you not see that?" Dean said frustrated. Cas sighed, bored, looking at the tablet. "This is the handwriting of Metatron." Pip paled, but covered it up quickly. But not quickly enough to stop Meg from noticing.

Sam almost laughed, "Metatron? You saying a Transformer wrote that?"

Pippin gasped, "Sam!"

"What?"

"No. That's Megatron." Dean said, Pip stared at Sam horrified.

"You blaspheme Transformers Sam."

"What?" Sam asked again, blankly.

"The Transformer – it's Megatron." Dean said, Pippin nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, I wish it Megatron. For one, that would mean Optimus was here too. And Metatron..." she cut herself off, Castiel continued on, "Metatron. He's an angel. He's the scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed."

"And that's the Word of God?" Pip said,

"One of them, yes."

"Uh... Well, what's it say, then?"

"Uh... "Tree"? "Horse"? "Fiddler crab"? I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels." Cas shrugged almost apologetically, Meg pushed her way to the middle,

"Okay, this all sounds bad. What are you two jackasses doing with the Word of God? Let me see that thing."  
Dean held her back, "Back off, Meg."

"Damn it! Enough of this 'demons are second-class citizens' crap!"

"I wasn't aware there was a civil rights problem in the spirit world." Emmy said questionably.

"Don't like conflict." Cas said, disappearing and letting the tablet drop.

"What hell?" Dean asked, looking at the now broken tablet on the floor.

"You heard him, he doesn't like conflict." Meg said plainly.

"He's down in the dayroom, I guarantee it. I'll go get him." Pip said, grabbing her peppermint oil in the spray bottle. The smell of mint seemed to work the best in getting him to listen in his backward state, she wandered down the hall to find her Angel.


	27. Take Me To Church

~Written by Noah~

Pippin stepped out of Ghost, looking from the stone cobbled cornerstones up to the tall steeple set high and above in the chilled grey sky of the early wintered morning. What little sunlight was shining shone and reflected in stained windows of the cathedral, depicting doves with olive branches and crucifixes crowns in yellow glass glory. Mourners had already gathered for the memorial of a man Pippin had never met, but was risking her life to investigate his life in order to track and destroy the thing that had ended his life. Vengeance does so fall. She gestured to Castiel to follow and blend into the mourners crowd.

"What are you doing?" she asked puzzled, once they had entered the church. Castiel was looking at a reflective office window and subtly practicing flipping his FBI badge open and snapping it shut over and over again.

"Last time pretended to be FBI I mistakenly held the badge upside down, I don't want that to happen again." Cas said seriously. His voice so concerned and determined to do it right that Pippin smiled widely and giggled at how cute he was, earning glares and scoffs from dedicated mourners. She quickly regained composure, remember, blend in.

 _My lovers got humour  
He's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped him sooner_

"C'mon Cassi, let's make this quick." she said, turning to Castiel, who was too busy drinking up the inside of the church to notice her. He nodded in response, Pip watched him look up, the grey sky let in through clear ceiling lights reflected in his ocean blue eyes, the stained glass casting hints of hues in blue and red light emphasized his gentle expression, and she could see the faint shadow of his wings towering over his shoulders. The soft shadow wings were only a partial manifestation, but she swore she could still see the silver and blue feathered streaks shining out. His pace had slowed, but she didn't mind. Looking up in the church like that made him look like the very yellow glass crowned angels frozen in the windows. No, not like, he was one of them she reminded herself... she wondered what he thought walking through the church. Homesick? She was caught off guard by a loud booming voice declaring the deceased man was sick, twisted in the head.

"Who else could have done this to him except him?" the boisterous man exclaimed over all the other voices. "He was born sick, and this is where it lead."

 _If the Heavens ever did speak  
He is the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week_  
 _We were born sick, ' you heard them say it_

Pip scoffed at the loud man, saying this man had done this to himself was idiotic. She didn't expect them to cry monster, but what ever she was here to learn about hadn't left the poor bastard whole to say the least. She was tense, as a hunter people like the loud man had become a pet peeve, how could he be so absolute? How could the others agree so fervently?  
Castiel broke the thoughts when he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, and out of her own annoyance.

"They don't want to see the darkness we fight Pippin, so they lie to themselves so they can ignore it." he had awoken from his window dream, she didn't know if she'd spoken aloud or if he just knew. Either way she sighed and allowed herself to be lead away from the service beginning.

"Cas? Does the church make you feel nostalgic? Or... even homesick maybe?" she asked, still thinking about the way he'd watched the windows reflect.

"Perhaps sometime ago it would have had that effect, I find churches beautiful but they don't make me miss heaven." Cas said, "Besides, I've learned to worship in the bedroom."  
Pip stared, not sure if the innuendo was fully intentional under he grinned at her slyly.

"The widow is lingering back, we can ask her what she knows before the service begins fully and leave." Cas said, altering subject.  
Pip nodded in response, then laughed softly.

"He was right about one thing, we are born sick..."

 _My church offers no absolutes  
He tells me 'worship in the bedroom'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen._

Pip walked down the length of the hall with Cas, what he'd said had make her think of a song. She wandered down the corridor singing  
 _Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
Take me to church_

Castiel paused to watch Pippin, a soft yet coy smile teasing his lips.

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight_

His arm was still around her waist as they walked past the church's alter, drug into the hall for the memorial. Pip stopped for a second before sitting on the alter to retie her boot. Cas looked at her confused.

"Pippin? You're sitting on the alter."

"Oh.. oops. Oh well, it's not like they actually sacrifice on it, just set plates on it" Cas nodded, the logic was sound. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, then gestured forward.

"Let's go on Pip,"

"Maybe I just want to sit here on this alter." Pip said, a mischievous and flirtatious gleam in her voice.

"What must I do to get you to go?"

"Drain the whole sea, then bring me the shiniest thing left where it was!" Pip said dramatically, "Or you can kiss me again, your choice..."

 _To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice  
To drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful  
That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work_

Castiel did not drain the ocean, nor seek for something shiny.

 _No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Amen._

Pip sighed, "We are much to happy for a hunt at a funeral right now."

Amen.

Cas grinned, "You said so yourself, we were born sick."

Amen.

"And I love it."

Pip raised an eyebrow at him before opening the door to the place where she had to interview they widow in her nest, she gave her general 'routine questions routine' before showing her the fake badge simultaneously with Cas, who was pleased that he got it the right way this time. He excused himself into the hall to call and check on the status of the other hunters. He lingered in the hall, and found himself humming the song Pippin had sang in the hall...

 _Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
Take Me to Church_


	28. Storm

~Written by Noah, who was experimenting with extended metaphors at the time~

The July night was being washed clean by the raging summer storm outside Emberlynn's windows. She only looked up from her book when lighting or thunder broke her concentration, prompting mutters of the insomniac's curse. After the hall clock chimed two a.m the front door without warning blew open and slammed shut like a lightning crack, the stormy sound rolled and rumbled through the bunker and its pale cement walls like thunder and echoed darkly through the sleepy halls. Emberlynn slipped out of the room where she'd been reading late (or early) and looked over the stairs banister, startled by the noise. A lightning flash of light struck from the library and parted the otherwise dark downstairs. She could hear the grumbling roll of heavy boots that broke the silent night in rhythm, but she could not see their owner. She silently moved down the stairs toward the light, peeking cautiously around the door frame and into the eye of the storm. She heard ice clink into a glass like hail against windows, three bright chink-chink-chinks. Then she saw a splash of a whiskey rain run down into the glass as well. She watched him pour the glass, then look at it blankly before grabbing the bottle, taking a swig, and leaned his back against the back of a tall bookcase for a moment before sliding to the floor in drunken fatigue. He drew his knees close and buried his face in his bruised and blistered hands, sighing a sigh as mournful as the wind cried and struck the trees outside. His face still red from outside. All around the floor about him was a puddle, water drops still ran off him and dripped to the floor. Emberlynn wondered whether he had brought the storm from outside in with him or if the storm outside was only an extension of the raging hurricane that tore Dean apart here on the library floor. Emmy's heart heaved at the sight of Dean loosening the mist, Dean revealing how he was broken with no cover of humour or cynicism. For the first time she saw just how truly deep the cracks ran into his foundation, how separated from the world he really was. Her heaving heart gave her the courage to speak, she took one quiet step into the library.

"Would you like company?" she asked, voice barely auditable, taking the abandoned glass from the table in her hands. Dean tensed at her words, sitting straight, he quickly tried to return his emotion in to the inner storm cellar.

"Hey, Little Wing. I was just..." he smiled, but his voice shook when he spoke and his eyes didn't match his grin. She silently walked toward him, sitting next to him on the floor still holding the glass. Dean looked down to her and opened his mouth to speak, but took another drink instead. Emberlynn took a drink of the burning liquid from the glass in her hands. Silence stormed for a few long seconds until he took another drink from the bottle, "What's your liquor philosophy for something like this Emmy?" he asked, not looking her in the eyes but to the rain and mud he'd tracked on the floor. Emmy knew what he reference, The Roses and the Blues. A few weeks ago when she'd said wine should never be served at a funeral, it didn't fit. It wasn't a liquor for the mourning. Dean must've been talking about that.

"Something like what?" she asked gently, moving closer to also lean against the bookcase, still facing Dean.

"Something like losing your damn mind." his voice was tense, but not angry. Emmy paused, thinking, letting her head lay against the cold case.

"Whatever you can get your hands on." she finally said, taking another swig. He laughed once and gave a small smile before taking another drink.

"Aren't you gonna ask me?" he said, not intending to sound facetious but unable to avoid it either.

"Ask you what?" Emmy replied softly, ignoring the edge.

"Why I'm soaking wet and drinking on the library floor at 2 am?" he cynically said, "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm okay?"

"Given the circumstances, that'd be a pretty estranged question." She said, then paused and set her glass on the floor, moving closer to him. She tried to think of how to comfort him.

"Dean, I know there's a... tempest, raging in you. I desperately want to ask more questions than that but..." Emmy struggled to word her intents, "But I'm here to listen, not speak." Dean glanced at her, then set the bottle down and smiled ever so slightly. The storm outside raged and tore at the bunker's exterior outside, but inside the bunker the storm was beginning to calm.


	29. Young God

~Written by Ink~

Castiel had been so lenient. At least so he believed. Pippin refused to acknowledge his presence anymore unless his was taking his frustration and anger out on her. He wanted her to be his. No. She IS HIS and his alone. The old Cas must have been still alive somewhere buried beneath all the souls because he could feel the vague disgust and hate from himself deep down. It was promptly ignored.

 _"If you wanna go to Heaven you should fuck me tonight,"_ The phone sang and Castiel snorted at the crude but ironic lyrics. He had given her the same decision essential. He was God now. He could protect her and the ones she cared about without breaking a sweat and yet she had only screamed at him that she would rather burn in hell than be with this new version of Cas. It stung yes but it quickly faded. His frozen blue eyes gazed longingly, lustfully, at the figure drenched in water outside as she came up for air. He didn't dare trespass on her Sanctuary as she had made it very clear she still had a hold of his heart and affections. That never meant he couldn't watch with a sort of morbid fascination.

 _And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool for a while now, drowning my thoughts out..._

Pippin's sanctuary had always been water. For as long as she could remember, and even beyond that, she loved water and swimming. It was her safe place, where she could escape from harsh realities and fears that haunted her. She watched the bubbles that slipped past her lips and lazily floated to the surface of the pool. She was sitting on the bottom of the pool, almost fully clothed, while she lingered in a rare state of mindlessness and clarity. Pip didn't know how long she had been under this time but she knew one thing...there was no Godstiel here. So she had been pushing the limits of how long she could stay under the water, comforted by the occasional sounds of the bubbles and the calming motions of her hair drifting around her head in a halo. Unfortunately she still had to breath so she finally pushed off the bottom and rose to the surface, breaking through the thin sheet of glass. Pip gasped, pulling in huge breathes, bordering in hyperventilating, as she struggled to get air into her lungs. She sat on the steps into the pool as she regained herself, slowly preparing to escape into her Sanctuary once more before she felt the prickling along her skin that alerted her that Cas was staring at her. She tried so hard not to look but when she did she nearly screamed. Damn him! She had one condition! JUST ONE. Cas had waded halfway into the pool, having abandoned his trench coat and suit jacket behind. He looked gorgeous...except...he wasn't Cas. Not her Cas. Pippin merely glared at him in a withering sort of way before slipping under the water once more, trying to escape. She relaxed before opening her eyes. There he was. Right there in front of her. Demanding her attention. The white button down shirt drifted around in the water slightly as he moved towards her. Pippin let out a terrified scream before frantically pushing away from him and scrambling out of the pool.

 _He says, "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges  
I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon  
There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight."_

*  
Castiel grabbed Pippin before they both lost their balance and toppled over on the dewy grass.

"Get off me!" Pippin screamed as she elbowed Cas in face, feeling his head give way and follow the motion. He gave a dark growl, eyes flashing dangerously before he grabbed Pippin's wrists in one hand and slammed them down above her head, pinning them there. Pippin made to scream at him some more before his lips sealed over hers in a hungry kiss. Her brain stalled, lips beginning to move with muscle memory to reciprocate the kiss. Cas was kissing her; not that they hadn't shared a chaste kiss here and there but this was entirely. This was lust and wanting. As Castiel drunkenly kissed Pippin, he slipping under her shirt to knead at her breasts. Pippin moaned sensually against his lips before Castiel pulled away, lips still brushing against hers as he spoke.

"My patience has worn thin." He rumbled lowly, leaning down to mark her collarbone with a hickey, the other hand firmly on her hip as he rolled his hips forward into her.

"C-Cas...n-no." Pip managed to breathe out, not wanting this at all. God her mind and heart said no but her body was telling him yes. She felt disgust in both herself and this new Castiel. He rolled his hips forward into her once more to silence her protests and she threw her head back, her fingers twitching, and another moan escaped past her lips as heat pooled thickly in the pit of her stomach.

"Your games have caused me precious time." Cas huffed. "You are MINE. Whether you want to be or not!" He spat out, his fingers digging into her hip mercilessly. Pippin breathed heavily as Castiel's mouth drifted towards her stomach. Wait...when did he take off her tank top? She hadn't even noticed him remove the article of clothing and at the moment she suddenly didn't care. She could be buck ass nude, instead of in the bra and jeans she was in now, and not give a damn. Cas growled as he took in the glimmering of her pale, wet skin against the moonlight outside. Old Cas stirred violently, disgust with himself and his actions surfacing for a brief moment, clawing at his insides like some sort of ravishing beast. New Cas pushed old Cas back down where he belonged, beneath all the souls, before he brought himself back up to Pippin's face and took her lips in another heated kiss. Thrills pulsed through him as she parted her lips and let his tongue snake through them, and slide across her lower teeth possessively. The overwhelming taste of mint was intoxicating and only furthered his desire to make her his. He no longer cared whether she wanted it or not, though by the way she was reacting to his administrations it clearly indicated she want him just as much.

 _But do you feel like a young god?_

 _You know the two of us are just young gods_

 _And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_

 _And they're running, running, running_

 _But do you feel like a young god?_

 _You know the two of us are just young gods_

 _And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_

 _And they're running, running, running again_

The sickening crack of Castiel's ribs as he was sent flying back from Pippin, releasing her from his grasp. The next thing she knew she was being held by Gabriel in his safe house. She wanted to cry she really did but she just...couldn't. Violated and disgusted with herself that she had enjoyed that so much. She just sat numb as Gabe examined her over for any injuries.


	30. God Is Bigger Than The Bogey Man

_God is bigger than the boogey man,_  
 _He's bigger than godzilla,_  
 _or the monsters on tv._  
 _God is bigger than the boogey man,_  
 _and He's watching out for you and me._

The song suddenly popped into Emberlynn's head as the others came into the library and sat around her, waiting anxiously to hear what 'everything' was. Despite the growing tension, she had to giggle quietly at the odd song augmented memories. It was a song from Veggie Tales, which she'd grown up watching. Veggie tales and Hamlet, which probably explains a lot if the naration were honest (and it always is). She suddenly remembered being a little squish and watching Junior the Asparagus face off the monster in his closet (a Frankenstein Celery Stalk, of course), and singing that little song to help him remember he shouldn't be afraid.  
She remembered being young, and singing that song herself to calm her when the night was loud.  
And here she was, a grown woman, yet still in the song bank...  
Memories are silly things.

Bobby walked last into the library, sitting at a table across from Emmy, who was sitting on a table, Dean next to her. Pip and Quel sat at the table with Bobby, tea mugs in hand and an extra on the table, quiet expressions waiting in anticipation. Sam stood, leaning against a bookshelf. The only open seat was next to Quel, he awkwardly made some half baked excuse about needing to stand. Pip raised an eyebrow at him as he stood sheepishly, Sure Sammy, sure. By this point the odd effort to distance himself from her had been noticed by them all, though the reasoning behind it was still divided. The angels had left again to check on Emmy's brother and family, the cupids were slowly falling asleep whilst watching Toy Story and eating a big bowl of popcorn with Mike n Ikes and Cinnabears mixed in. They were too taken by the fictional world to notice the tension, but Emmy was glad. Somehow it seemed easier without Aggie listening. The hunters awaited Emmy's story anxiously. Emmy sighed, collecting thoughts and organizing them into a logical order. Pip passed Emmy the third mug on the table which turned out to be filled with a stout steep of Relapse.

"Thanks." she said. Pip nodded, Emmy held the mug and paused again.

"My first face to face interaction with a Demon that I remember was at age 11. I say remember, before has always been a little sketchy if I'm honest. I was with friends, Quel wasn't there, but Bug was. And a girl name La Fay. The other names of the present leave me. There was a man who was living in the slide of this park in the woods, no one knew where he'd come from. No one in town knew his name, family status, nothing. He'd seemed to just come from no where, then rumors of him being possessed started floating around town. I was curious, so we all went to the park to see him. It was my idea," she paused, "It was a bad idea."

"No kidding." Quel said, remembering hearing of the visit later.

"Yeah... this story isn't so much about the visit. It's more about Bug and La Fay after the visit. We found him on a bench, I asked him his name and where he came from, basic questions like that... he was silent, only chuckling occasionally and looking up, until in an effort to get a response I recited Psalm 23, not knowing Christo at the time. That's when his eyes went black and he scowled and growled, 'Believe now, foolish children?' The others ran, I followed, having lost my back up and having seen Dateline I didn't want to linger alone behind."  
Emmy sipped from the mug, thinking, "But like I said, this is about Bug and La Fay. La Fay changed from that day forward, she heard that growling voice and saw those hell sparked black eyes and craved to enslave herself to them. She became a witch, with her own Grimore and all. She plunged straight into the black magic, the real stuff, you guys know what I mean. She gave her soul over to that black eyed fiend without hesitation, she destroyed herself. I watched her do it, helpless. Bug, he actually disappeared before Quel. A year on the day he would simply not exist and soon after his family would move away. I ran into his little sis afterward, though she didn't recognize me. I actually forgot his existence until Quel disappeared and it came back for some reason. Anyways, after that day he started acting odd around me, he'd always look at me with a freaked out and maybe even disappointed expression? It was so analytical and thoughtful, I don't know, but it was like a switch in him had been thrown on."

"He had seized his connection with the Unmarked." Quel said, "The same thing happened to me the day before I was taken. Suddenly I could see the Ink patterns and the way the Ink reaches for its counterparts like light emanating from the Ink. All of the other writing for the Cupids that isn't a part of the Ink. It's scary at first, the interaction with a demonic force must have triggered it early would be my guess."

"Probably, but La Fay messed around a lot in the magic of love potions and crap like that. Even offered to make me one, though it wouldn't have worked anyways turns out- but the point is I have no doubt that she'd known about the Ink. And I think from her is where he got the how to list to drain the Ink, because that's not technically a common Unmarked power. It doesn't come naturally, it has to be learned."

"Why did she offer to make you a love potion?" Aggie now stood in the doorway, puzzled.

"I said she offered, not that I commissioned or accepted." Emmy said a little curtly.

"Even so, why would she if she knew B-"

"Ags, I don't know. She just did." the words came out more defensive then planned.

"So we should track down La Fay and get the scoop." Dean said, Emmy shook her head.

"She's dead, died of mysterious circumstances at 24, and in a spirit relm we can't contact and shouldn't attempt. Not an option." She didn't want anyone to press that point, thankfully no one did.

"Anyways, I forgot Bug until Quel disappeared. You're gonna have to ask Ags about that one. Not completely, it seemed, if its possible to remember someone who never existed then that's what I was doing. Until Quel disappeared and I was... well... you guys know..."


	31. I Saw It In An Aubrey Hepburn Movie'

~written by Noah~

Thus far, the hunters had managed to track down what they thought was a monster, but turned out to be demented humans. It happened, more often than they liked honestly. When the holy water had only confused the guy they had been forced to double back and try to figure out a new approach, which lead to Emmy tripping, Pippin getting lost, Dean trying to find one and help the other while Sam literally ran right into the guy. He'd hit his head on the ground pretty hard, now he laid against the wall recovering, the wall of the inside of a broom closet they had ran into thinking it was an exit and been locked in, unfortunately. Blood was running down Sam's temple, Pip quickly used the last of her Grace reserve to heal the wound. The rest she'd used trying to fight off the guy, and she was still recovering from a particularly messy demon hunt only a few days before. Cas had poofed off after that one to find info, but she wished he were there now. Dean was trying to break down the door, switching in the tight space between kicking and throwing himself against it. The heavy oak door creaked each time, but showed no sign of breaking. There wasn't enough room for Sam to help, finally Dean leaned against the wall and sighed, "Now what?"

"I don't know." Pip shrugged, "I used up my grace making sure Sammy was competent. Do you have the lock picks on you?" She asked, looking down to Sam still on the floor.

"Can you pick the lock, Sammy?" Dean echoed, the tiny room was pretty dark, but Sam stood carefully and found the string for one of those dangling lightbulbs that frequent creepy closets and pulled it. The light was crappy, casting only a vague illumination over the dark closet, but it was better than nothing. Sam carefully looked over the lock, he shook his head.

"There's no access to the inter workings of the lock on this side, it's really old. Not even my magnets-"

"Wait, you have magnets on you?" Emmy suddenly asked, "Hand them to me."  
He looked at her skeptically, Emmy sighed. "Please?" He handed her the magnets from the kit, she looked to the door carefully.

"Emmy, what are you doin-?" Dean asked.

"Just trust me, I saw this on an Audrey Hepburn movie." She said before turning to Pip, "Okay, he hung the key on a hook outside the door. I heard him do it, I know you used up all your Grace, but do you think you can overdrive it a little just to give me enough to know where exactly?"

"If I do I'll have a killer headache in the morning." Pip muttered.

"If we get out of this closet to experience tomorrow." She shot back, true. Pip laid her hand over the door, using her grace to grab hold of the key. She was too weak to move it, but she could give Emmy the info she needed to do... Whatever it was she was doing.

"It's here." She said, pointing to a point to the left side of the door.

"Okay, great. Now just hope this works." Emmy said, placing her ear on the wall and the magnet where Pip had pointed out the key. She moved the magnet around until they head the key clank from the magnet to the floor.

"Got it!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, excellent job Little Wing. Now the key is on the floor." Dean said sarcastically, wanting to give another attempt to breaking the door down. Emmy only grinned at his sarcastic and tired tone.

"Yes, it's on the floor, and with the same magnet I can go this." She pushed the magnet under the door some until the key stuck to the magnet and she pulled it inside.

"Emmy it doesn't open from the inside." Sam reminded her.

"Exactly, find some string or wire or something." She said, looking through the shelves of the limited space.

"How about this?" Pip held a package of weed eater wire.

"Perfect!" She grabbed the package, and carefully began to feed the weed eater wire into the small hole of the lock. She pushed it through until the wire curled under the door. The hunters watched with interest as she grabbed the key and her knife before splitting the wire with her knife and stuck the end of the key into the frayed wire before melting it back around the key with her lighter so that the wire held the key firmly. Then she quickly pulled the wire back up until the key clicked right into the lock, she wiggled the wire until the lock popped open, she swung open the door before looking back to the surprised hunters.

"Let's go!" They slipped out the door, stepping into the clear night. The dark sky making the world seem huge after being trapped in the broom closet for so long.

"Someone needs to leave a tip to the cops, this guy wasn't our thing." Dean said,

"Already on it. Let's just get back to the bunker so I can figure out where the hell Cas is." Pip said, dialing her phone and slipping into the car. Sam got in the car behind her, Dean turned to Emmy.

"That was pretty awesome, Sam's jealous." Dean grinned, Emmy smiled back.

"I'm just glad it worked, I had no idea if it would or not! After all, it was just something I saw in an Audrey Hepburn movie!"


	32. Fellowship of the Rain

~written by Noah~

Hints of stormy weather coming closer rumbled outside in the wintery frozen night, Pippin was curled up in the library with a cup of peppermint tea and a weathered copy of The Fellowship of the Ring, which she read over and over the same way Emmy reread Hamlet until copies where falling apart at the seams. She had long pieces of the trilogy memorized, and would quote them in a heartbeat if asked. But tonight she was having a difficult time focusing, anxiety filled her mind and she found herself completely lost and void of understanding in the middle of passages of the story that she knew by heart. Finally she set the book aside and tried to reason her worry. Was it was the storm brewing outside? No, rain storms where basically her favorite thing in the world, especially if they had thunder and lightning. She turned her attention to the neglected tea and pondered more, what was wrong? For once, there was no existential threat looming over the team. The level of hunts they'd done had actually gone down considerably these last few weeks, no one was fighting or even annoyed with each other. Quel and Sam were watching The Fault in Our Stars downstairs, so of course Dean and Emmy had left soon afterward in order to keep peace in the house. Cas was either down there with them or, the more likely scenario, was outside waiting for it to rain. Pip smiled at that, she decided to give the book another chance.

 _'At the end of June I was in the Shire, but a cloud of anxiety was on my mind, and I rode to the southern borders of the little land; for I had a foreboding of some danger, still hidden from me but drawing near. There messages reached me telling me of war and defeat in Gondor, and when I heard of the Black Shadow a chill smote my heart. But I found nothing save a few fugitives from the South; yet it seemed to me that on them sat a fear of which they would not speak. I turned then east and north and journeyed along the Greenway; and not far from Bree I came upon a traveller sitting on a bank beside the road with his grazing horse beside him. It was Radagast the Brown, who at one time dwelt at Rhosgobel, near the borders of Mirkwood. He is one of my order, but I had not seen him for many a year._

Pip sighed, that anxiety was exactly what she felt now. But unlike Gandalf, who had something to worry about, her world was in complete calm mode right then. She was just about to give up in frustration and put the book aside for good when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Pippin!' Cas said cheerily.

"Hey Cassi, I thought you'd be outside with gloomy clouds like these looming overhead."

"I was, but the storm has several hours yet until it arrives here, and I know you like the rain as well so I thought I would wait." he settled next to her before looking to the copy of The Fellowship.

"Ah, Lord of the Rings." he smiled, glancing up at Pip. "I've never read nor seen them, but Metatron's pop culture addition to my knowledge is filled with references to these. I find what I know of the series to be enjoyable, though."

"Yea, I was reading, but I just can't seem to focus for some reason." Pip shrugged.

"Well, perhaps it would be easier to focus if you read it out loud?" Castiel asked more than stated.

"I suppose, yea." she agreed slowly.

"Will you read it to me?" he asked.

She froze, read it aloud? Not really her thing... she didn't really read out loud unless it was a bit of important knowledge for the hunt.

"I.. uh.. it's kinda in the middle of the book." she said.

"I know enough that it should be okay, but if I get lost you can explain it to me too." Cas said. "And I believe there is a character of your namesake in the series."

Pip nodded, "Pippin, yep!" she smiled, and paused to think about it. True she didn't really read out loud, but it was Castiel. It wasn't like he was going to stone her if she stumbled over a word or something. "Okay, Cas. Sure, I'll read it to you."

Cas smiled and laid his head on her lap, she took a deep breath and started to read.

 _' "Gandalf!" he cried. "I was seeking you. But I am a stranger in these parts. All I knew was that you might be found in a wild region with the uncouth name of Shire."_

 _' "Your information was correct," I said. "But do not put it that way, if you meet any of the inhabitants. You are near the borders of the Shire now. And what do you want with me? It must be pressing. You were never a traveller, unless driven by great need."_

 _' "I have an urgent errand," he said. "My news is evil." Then he looked about him, as if the hedges might have ears. "Nazgûl," he whispered. "The Nine are abroad again. They have crossed the River secretly and are moving westward. They have taken the guise of riders in black."_

"The Nine... they are?"

"The cloaked figures, they're servants to Sauron."

"Okay, continue please."

 _'I knew then what I had dreaded without knowing it. ' "The Enemy must have some great need or purpose," said Radagast; "but what it is that makes him look to these distant and desolate parts, I cannot guess."_

 _' "What do you mean?" said I._

 _' "I have been told that wherever they go the Riders ask for news of a land called Shire."_

 _' "The Shire," I said; but my heart sank. For even the Wise might fear to withstand the Nine, when they are gathered together under their fell chieftain. A great king and sorcerer he was of old, and now he wields a deadly fear. "Who told you, and who sent you?" I asked._

 _' "Saruman the White," answered Radagast. "And he told me to say that if you feel the need, he will help; but you must seek his aid at once, or it will be too late."_

 _'And that message brought me hope. For Saruman the White is the greatest of my order. Radagast is, of course, a worthy Wizard, a master of shapes and changes of hue; and he has much lore of herbs and beasts, and birds are especially his friends. But Saruman has long studied the arts of the Enemy himself, and thus we have often been able to forestall him. It was by the devices of Saruman that we drove him from Dol Guldur. It might be that he had found some weapons that would drive back the Nine._

 _' "I will go to Saruman," I said._

"But isn't Saruman a villain?"

"He is, but he used to be Gandalf's friend and Gandalf doesn't know that yet."

"Oh."

 _' "Then you must go now," said Radagast; "for I have wasted time in looking for you, and the days are running short. I was told to find you before Midsummer, and that is now here. Even if you set out from this spot, you will hardly reach him before the Nine discover the land that they seek. I myself shall turn back at once." And with that he mounted and would have ridden straight off._

 _' "Stay a moment!" I said. "We shall need your help, and the help of all things that will give it. Send out messages to all the beasts and birds that are your friends. Tell them to bring news of anything that bears on this matter to Saruman and Gandalf. Let messages be sent to Orthanc."_

 _' "I will do that," he said, and rode off as if the Nine were after him._

 _'I could not follow him then and there. I had ridden very far already that day, and I was as weary as my horse; and I needed to consider matters. I stayed the night in Bree, and decided that I had no time to return to the Shire. Never did I make a greater mistake!_

 _'However, I wrote a message to Frodo, and trusted to my friend the innkeeper to send it to him. I rode away at dawn; and I came at long last to the dwelling of Saruman. That is far south in Isengard, in the end of the Misty Mountains, not far from the Gap of Rohan. And Boromir will tell you that that is a great open vale that lies between the Misty Mountains and the northmost foothills of Ered Nimrais, the White Mountains of his home. But Isengard is a circle of sheer rocks that enclose a valley as with a wall, and in the midst of that valley is a tower of stone called Orthanc. It was not made by Saruman, but by the Men of Númenor long ago; and it is very tall and has many secrets; yet it looks not to be a work of craft. It cannot be reached save by passing the circle of Isengard; and in that circle there is only one gate._

 _'Late one evening I came to the gate, like a great arch in the wall of rock; and it was strongly guarded. But the keepers of the gate were on the watch for me and told me that Saruman awaited me. I rode under the arch, and the gate closed silently behind me, and suddenly I was afraid, though I knew no reason for it._

She paused, Cas had his eyes closed.

 _Did he fall asleep?_

I mean sure she didn't have much experience with reading aloud, but surely she wasn't _that_ boring?

"Why did you stop?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were awake." she said.

"I am, it's just if I close my eyes I can see it in my mind better." he said.

"Oh, okay, I'll keep reading then."

Cas nodded happily, closing his eyes again as she read on.

 _'But I rode to the foot of Orthanc, and came to the stair of Saruman; and there he met me and led me up to his high chamber. He wore a ring on his finger._

 _' "So you have come, Gandalf," he said to me gravely; but in his eyes there seemed to be a white light, as if a cold laughter was in his heart._

 _' "Yes, I have come," I said. "I have come for your aid, Saruman the White." And that title seemed to anger him._

 _' "Have you indeed, Gandalf the Grey!" he scoffed. "For aid? It has seldom been heard of that Gandalf the Grey sought for aid, one so cunning and so wise, wandering about the lands, and concerning himself in every business, whether it belongs to him or not."_

 _'I looked at him and wondered. "But if I am not deceived," said I, "things are now moving which will require the union of all our strength."_

 _' "That may be so," he said, "but the thought is late in coming to you. How long, I wonder, have you concealed from me, the head of the Council, a matter of greatest import?_

 _What brings you now from your lurking-place in the Shire?"_

 _' "The Nine have come forth again," I answered. "They have crossed the River. So Radagast said to me."_

 _' "Radagast the Brown!" laughed Saruman, and he no longer concealed his scorn. "Radagast the Bird-tamer! Radagast the Simple! Radagast the Fool! Yet he had just the wit to play the part that I set him. For you have come, and that was all the purpose of my message. And here you will stay, Gandalf the Grey, and rest from journeys. For I am Saruman the Wise, Saruman Ring-maker, Saruman of Many Colours!"_

 _'I looked then and saw that his robes, which had seemed white, were not so, but were woven of all colours, and if he moved they shimmered and changed hue so that the eye was bewildered._

 _' "I liked white better," I said._

 _' "White!" he sneered. "It serves as a beginning. White cloth may be dyed. The white page can be overwritten; and the white light can be broken."_

 _' "In which case it is no longer white," said I. "And he that breaks a thing to find out what it is has left the path of wisdom."_

 _' "You need not speak to me as to one of the fools that you take for friends," said he. "I have not brought you hither to be instructed by you, but to give you a choice."_

 _'He drew himself up then and began to declaim, as if he were making a speech long rehearsed. "The Elder Days are gone. The Middle Days are passing. The Younger Days are beginning. The time of the Elves is over, but our time is at hand: the world of Men, which we must rule. But we must have power, power to order all things as we will, for that good which only the Wise can see._

 _' "And listen, Gandalf, my old friend and helper!" he said, coming near and speaking now in a softer voice. "I said we, for we it may be, if you will join with me. A new Power is rising. Against it the old allies and policies will not avail us at all. There is no hope left in Elves or dying Númenor. This then is one choice before you, before us. We may join with that Power. It would be wise, Gandalf. There is hope that way. Its victory is at hand; and there will be rich reward for those that aided it. As the Power grows, its proved friends will also grow; and the Wise, such as you and I, may with patience come at last to direct its courses, to control it. We can bide our time, we can keep our thoughts in our hearts, deploring maybe evils done by the way, but approving the high and ultimate purpose: Knowledge, Rule, Order; all the things that we have so far striven in vain to accomplish, hindered rather than helped by our weak or idle friends. There need not be, there would not be, any real change in our designs, only in our means."_

 _' "Saruman," I said, "I have heard speeches of this kind before, but only in the mouths of emissaries sent from Mordor to deceive the ignorant. I cannot think that you brought me so far only to weary my ears."_

 _'He looked at me sidelong, and paused a while considering. "Well, I see that this wise course does not commend itself to you," he said. "Not yet? Not if some better way can be contrived?"_

 _'He came and laid his long hand on my arm. "And why not, Gandalf?" he whispered. "Why not? The Ruling Ring? If we could command that, then the Power would pass to us. That is in truth why I brought you here. For I have many eyes in my service, and I believe that you know where this precious thing now lies. Is it not so? Or why do the Nine ask for the Shire, and what is your business there?" As he said this a lust which he could not conceal shone suddenly in his eyes._

 _' "Saruman," I said, standing away from him, "only one hand at a time can wield the One, and you know that well, so do not trouble to say we! But I would not give it, nay, I would not give even news of it to you, now that I learn your mind. You were head of the Council, but you have unmasked yourself at last. Well, the choices are, it seems, to submit to Sauron, or to yourself. I will take neither. Have you others to offer?"_

 _'He was cold now and perilous. "Yes," he said. "I did not expect you to show wisdom, even in your own behalf; but I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, and so saving yourself much trouble and pain. The third choice is to stay here, until the end."_

 _' "Until what end?"_

 _' "Until you reveal to me where the One may be found. I may find means to persuade you. Or until it is found in your despite, and the Ruler has time to turn to lighter matters: to devise, say, a fitting reward for the hindrance and insolence of Gandalf the Grey."_

 _' "That may not prove to be one of the lighter matters," said I. He laughed at me, for my words were empty, and he knew it._

 _'They took me and they set me alone on the pinnacle of Orthanc, in the place where Saruman was accustomed to watch the stars. There is no descent save by a narrow stair of many thousand steps, and the valley below seems far away. I looked on it and saw that, whereas it had once been green and fair, it was now filled with pits and forges. Wolves and orcs were housed in Isengard, for Saruman was mustering a great force on his own account, in rivalry of Sauron and not in his service, yet. Over all his works a dark smoke hung and wrapped itself about the sides of Orthanc. I stood alone on an island in the clouds; and I had no chance of escape, and my days were bitter. I was pierced with cold, and I had but little room in which to pace to and fro, brooding on the coming of the Riders to the North._

 _'That the Nine had indeed arisen I felt assured, apart from the words of Saruman which might be lies. Long ere I came to Isengard I had heard tidings by the way that could not be mistaken. Fear was ever in my heart for my friends in the Shire; but still I had some hope. I hoped that Frodo had set forth at once, as my letter had urged, and that he had reached Rivendell before the deadly pursuit began. And both my fear and my hope proved ill-founded. For my hope was founded on a fat man in Bree; and my fear was founded on the cunning of Sauron. But fat men who sell ale have many calls to answer; and the power of Sauron is still less than fear makes it. But in the circle of Isengard, trapped and alone, it was not easy to think that the hunters before whom all have fled or fallen would falter in the Shire far away.'_

 _'I saw you!' cried Frodo. 'You were walking backwards and forwards. The moon shone in your hair...'_

Pip paused as she heard a noise from the hall, she looked up to see Emmy and Dean in the doorway, grinning at the sight. Dean made a gesture like a whip before making his own sound effect _"WHOOP-ish!"_

"Oh shut up Winchester, like you're one to talk!" she shot back. He only shrugged in response, he went to make a comment but was cut short by Emmy tugging him down the hall and downstairs to join the others (given the movie had ended, that is). Pip rolled her eyes, "Please, I'm whipped?! Like he can talk, no one's more whipped than him! Look at the way Emmy just pulled him down the hall against his will!" she huffed, pride scuffed by the idea. But the scuff was buffed out by Cas looking at her with that puzzled puppy expression again.

"The only thing my pop culture knowledge brings up with whips is an adventurer called Indiana Jones, was that a reference?"

"Not even close Cassi, but don't worry about it. He's just being an ass," Pip said laughing, then picked the book back up. "We have a few more hours yet before the storm, shall we continue on?"

Cas nodded enthusiastically before settling back in and listening to Pip begin to read again, he closed his eyes and tried to picture the council in the elven city she read about. He became so intertwined with the story when the clouds broke and the rain began to fall he didn't notice until Pip stopped reading. They went out into the rain, storms were their favorite things after all, but he couldn't help but feel a little conflicted this time. Maybe he could get her to read more later, hopefully. Maybe he'll even take a turn reading aloud to her!


	33. The Creepy Little Mermaid

~written by Ink~

Pippin let out a small squeak as the red-headed mermaid grabbed her wrist with her webbed hand, her pointed nails digging into and cutting her skin, blood blooming to the surface. The little mermaid dove back under the water, taking her victim with her into the darkness of the lake she resided in. Pippin coughed violently as she resurfaced, treading water and frantically looking for the water spirit that was somewhere beneath the surface of the water. Suddenly Pip was pulled back down into the ice grip of the lake that surrounded her. She spun around in the water, trying to look past the cloud of her hair that drifted lazily. A wicked grin with sharpened teeth greeted her and she felt herself panic. Pippin began swimming towards the surface that sparkled under the moon light above her before she was yanked back down and held in place. Her lungs burned with the desperate need to breath before she received a swift punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of her and forced all the air from her lungs.

"I'm going to die!" Pippin realized in a rush as she opened her mouth reflexively and inhaled water, causing her to choke and gag. Her limbs were getting heavy and she was slowing down in her movements. If only she had told the others she'd found the spirit of the little mermaid she wouldn't be drowning with a deceitful mermaid tearing into her skin with her pointed nails and drowning her. As she finally came to a painful stop, red tainting the water around her as she bled and suffocated, she looked upward towards the surface.

"I'm sorry Castiel...I don't think I'm coming home this time." Pip mumbled, the last bubbles of air escaping with the words, leaving her world to go dark.

 **Four Hours Earlier**

Pippin flopped face first onto the couch and groaned dramatically. Emmy looked up, her electric blue eyes peering through her dirty blonde bangs at the older hunter.  
"Yes Pip?" She asked and Pippin rolled over to stare at her closest friend with a pained expression scrawled across her face.

"Please tell me you've found a case. I can't stand your infuriating boyfriend anymore." The strawberry-blonde pleaded and Em snorted in amusement, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment over Pip's statement.

"Dean's not my boyfriend Pip, but yes I found a case." She answered, looking back down at the laptop that was propped up against her knees. Pippin perked up and sat up properly.

"Well what is it?" She asked impatiently, itching to get her hands on some monster to take out her frustrations on. Emmy rolled her eyes at her friends impatience before she responded.

"Not far from where we're staying there's been supposed sightings of a mermaid like creature in the local lake. There's also been reports of people disappearing and drowning in the lake mysteriously." She recited with practiced ease as Dean and Sam Winchester sauntered into the room with bags of food.

"Sounds like we should be investigating." Sam interjected into the conversation and Emmy nodded, the twinkle of enthusiasm in her eyes becoming apparent. She loved her job. However Pippin frowned and Dean immediately saw the chance to tease her mercilessly.

"What's wrong Pippi Longstocking?" He asked with his mouth full of hamburger and Pip's face crinkled up in disgust.

"Well for one you need to close your damn mouth when you're eating and not talk with your mouth full." She snapped at him as he threw Emmy her bag of fast food before taking a seat next to her.

"But I don't like how this water spirit's description sounds. I mean everybody is practically describing Ariel from the Little Mermaid with the bright red hair and green scaled tail." She summed up and Emmy looked up at her with growing interest.

"So what if the Mermaid in Hans Christian Anderson's "The Little Mermaid" didn't actually spare the prince?" She asked and Pip grimaced.

"Only one way to find out." Pippin stated simply.

Emmy brushed her bangs out of her face again as the Stingray crawled along the dirt road towards Crystal Lake. Pippin glanced at her from the corner of her eye before sighing heavily.

"Em what did I tell you about the seatbelt?" She asked in exasperation before Emmy crossed her arms over her chest.

"And I already told you why I refuse to wear it." Em answered, causing Pip to groan, as the car came to a stop. She threw open her door and stretched out, hands thrown up towards the darkening sky, back arching in relief.

"Are you absolutely sure this isn't just a siren Pippin?" Emmy asked for the fourth time in two hours and Pippin nearly banged her head against the car door.

"Yes Emmy I'm positive this isn't another siren case. We're dealing with some sort of vengeful spirit or water spirit." Pip explained, popping open the trunk of the car and pulling out two sawed off shotguns filled with rock salt. She handed one to Emmy, who took it without question.

"I'm going to check out besides the lake. You check the cabins." Pippin ordered, cocking the gun menacingly. Em looked at her over her shoulder before sighing.

"So why are we checking out the lake again; at night I might add." Em asked and the older hunter nearly let out another sigh again but reigned it in...barely.

"Because Dean and Sam are donning the FBI uniforms and checking the stories out." She replied with a distant expression and Emmy rolled her eyes, trying not to think about how good Dean looked in a suit and tie.

"What about Cas?"

"off somewhere."

"Where?"

"What is this, interrogation central?" How the hell am I supposed to know? He's an Angel of the Lord; he does his own thing." Pippin snapped and Emmy frowned at the hunter.

"Yeah but he's your Angel of the Lord." She pointed out before realizing Pippin was already stalking off towards the lake. She huffed at the hunter in denial before turning around and creeping towards the cabins at the far end of the lake.

****************************************************************************************************************  
Emmy stumbled out of the bushes of the forest surrounding the cabins, her face white with dread and horror. She opened her gun and fumbled with the shotgun shells for a moment before managing to reload the gun and cock it.

"Em behind you!" Dean cried out, appearing from nowhere, and Emmy spun on her heel to see the ghost of the dark haired Prince getting ready to tear her apart. She pulled the trigger of the shotgun and blasted the spirit full of rock salt, causing the spirit to vanish for a short while.

"Dean take this and burn it!" She yelled to the oldest hunter as she tossed him a small trinket, a pocket watch that had stopped working some years ago. Dean caught it before he and Sam dropped it into a barrel with a lighter. Emmy finally lowered her guard as the vengeful spirit screamed in despair and pain, disappearing, this time for good. The three hunters took a moment to catch their breath after the intensity of the chase they had just endured. Sam and Dean had appeared an hour after the girls had arrived. Emmy had found the ghost Prince and the trinket he was still attached to which happened to be his pocket watch.

"Looks like I owe Pippi a beer." Dean breathed out and Emmy chuckled breathlessly at his comment.

"You know she doesn't drink Dean." She reminded him and he gave a her a tiny smile that caused her to blush furiously. She took another couple of deep breaths before standing up straight once more and looking around at their surroundings.

"Uh...Dean where's Pippin?" Emmy's panicky voice broke through, what had been a calm, silence and Dean looked up. The three hunters looked around frantically before the sound of something landing in water drew their gaze to the lake, where the water rippled violently.

"Shit, shit, shit! PIPPIN!" Emmy cried in horror while she sprinted towards the water's edge. Dean and Sam barely managed to grab her arms, preventing her from diving in after her closest friend.

"Emmy no! It's too risky!" Sam yelled over Emmy's continuous screams for Pippin. Silence descended upon the group once more, the tension laying upon them like a thick blanket as they stared at the water intensely. Suddenly two people broke the surface of the water; only one took a gasping breath.

"Castiel, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he and Emmy immediately rushed forward to help the Angel. He was supporting a limp Pippin, her eyes half-lidded and glazed over. They helped drag the two to shore before Cas laid Pip down on the ground, Dean and Emmy's fingers automatically reaching for different places on her body in search for a pulse.

"No, no, no! Come on Pip don't do this to me!" Emmy yelled angrily, tears finally falling, streaking down her cheeks. Dean pulled Emmy back away from Pip's body, wrapping his arms firmly around her as Castiel started performing CPR.

"Thirty chest compressions, Cas." He reminded the Angel, who simply nodded before he rested his palms firmly on the center of Pippin's chest. He mumbled in Enochian under his breath before dipping his head down and giving Pippin mouth-to-mouth. He broke off before quickly checking to see if she was breathing. When he saw she still wasn't breathing he growled something in Enochian to her before resuming chest compressions once more. The cycle went on for another two minutes, Pippin's lips slowly turning blue and her skin paling drastically.

"Cas just heal her! Come on!" Dean yelled as Emmy gripped his arms so tightly she was sure she bruised him.

"I CAN'T DEAN!" Cas snarled in a mixture of fear and anger, the words stopping the other three hunters in their tracks. "Something in the mermaid's dagger is preventing me from healing her!" He finished explaining before dipping down again. It happened suddenly enough that it startled the rest of team Freewill. Pippin gave a shuddering gasp before she started to hack up water, forcing Cas to turn her onto her side so she could finish coughing up water. After a few minutes Pippin rolled over to look up at Cas, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"It's a shame this had to be our first kiss Cassie." She said hoarsely as Cas pulled her up to her feet, a heavy blush spreading across both of their cheeks. She teetered for a moment before finding her balance. There was a blessed moment of silence before the sound of skin meeting contact with skin rent the air. Pippin stumbled back as her hand flew up to her cheek, Emmy huffed as the two stared at each other for a minute.

"You slapped me…" Pippin mumbled in shock as Emmy frowned at her.

"You were dead for four minutes!" Emmy snapped back and another awkward pause filled the air before Pippin sighed, leaning on Castiel's shoulder heavily. Pippin rolled her eyes at the oblivious duo before following behind, Castiel's fingers intertwined between hers and hidden under the guise of her leaning against his shoulder for support.


	34. Coming Down

~written by Noah~

"Cassi?" Pippin called, still waking, into the empty motel room, "Cas?" Silence settled and absorbed into the ugly retro wall paper, she stood up and walked cautiously through the dark to the window and looked out into the chilled winter air. She'd been awoke by a nightmare of that battle that was coming in the morning, anxiety filled her as she realized he wasn't there in the room. Pip gasped in surprise as she saw Cas standing outside in the snow and looking up to the grey night sky as snow fell down all around him. The one damn time he wasn't wearing his trench coat, he stood in the snow with snowflakes sticking to his cobalt tie.

"Cas!" She quickly grabbed her boots and his coat and slipped out the door, immediately running to him. He jumped when she grabbed his shoulder.

"Pip? What are you doing awake?"

"Really Cas? What am I doing? Me?"

"I..." Cas shrugged. "I was feeling anxious." He admitted, looking to the snowy ground, causing his unkept hair to fall in his face. Pip sighed, draping the coat around his shoulders before taking his hand to lead him back to the motel. His hands shook in hers, he felt like ice, she wondered how long he's been out there thinking.

 _I found God I found him in a lover When his hair falls in his face And his hands so cold they shake_

A lot had happened in the last few months. Castiel had finally been restored from Godstiel, which left a rift between them as Cas felt heavy guilt for his actions as Godstiel. Making him distance himself from her at times, she'd finally pulled him out of that when suddenly they found themselves at another crossroads. Something was wrong about this hunt they were going on tomorrow, but Cas refused to give any information on why it made him so anxious. But he'd been acting weird ever since Sam and Dean found the case, she couldn't get a reason out of him though.

"I feel like you're really playing Devils Advocate with me here Cas, tell me what's so horrible about this hunt." Pip said worried as they closed the door behind them, she could still feel how freezing his hand was.

"I can't say exactly, but it's black." He said distantly,

"Black? So demons'?"

"No, something new." He said, voice far away before turning his attention back to Pip. He gave her a reassuring smile and put his cold hands around her waist and kissed her sweet as tangerines. He was freezing, but she still melted under his touch.

 _I found the Devil I found him in a lover And his lips like tangerines And his color coded speak_

"I can't tell you because I don't know." Cas admitted, embarrassed at his anxiety.

"How bad is bad?" Pip asked after a moment.

"Very. Very bad." He said, Pip sighed.

"Okay... Well, we'll kick its ass. Don't worry, Cassi. You're freezing, come on." She ordered him to go back to bed, cuddling to him to try to get him to warm up faster and to make sure he stayed put.

 _Now we're lost somewhere in outer space In a hotel room where demons play They run around beneath our feet We roll around beneath these sheets_

But Pip couldn't fall back asleep, even eventually when Cas did. She felt afraid too, worried Cas was scared because he would have to do something like Godstiel again. Sacrifice himself, she didn't want that again. She didn't want him to have to pay again.

 _I've got a lover A love like religion I'm such a fool for sacrifice It's coming down, down, coming down It's coming down, down, coming down_  
 _I've got a lover And I'm unforgiven I'm such a fool to pay this price It's coming down, down, coming down It's coming down, down, coming down_

Pip jumped awake when Cas stirred, in a slumber stupor she grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, I thought you were leaving or something." Pip muttered, letting go of his arm.

"I didn't mean to worry you with what I said last night." Cas said, apologetic.

"It's fine, Cas. I mean it's scary." Pip sighed. "Just promise me you won't martyr yourself anymore okay? You've done more than enough to make up for anything you've ever done wrong."

"I'd never martyr myself." He said.

"Cas, you've done it over and over again."

"Pip, I won't do anything I don't have to do." He said solidly.

"And what if I have to do something? To pay for my crimes the way you always do?"  
Cas didn't answer her. Instead he pulled her into his lap before kissing her deeply.

"Not going to happen." He said.

 _I found a martyr He told me that I'd never With his educated eyes And his head between my thighs_  
 _I found the savior I don't think he remembers 'Cause he's off to pay his crimes And he's got no time for mine_

"Cas? Pip?" Banging came from the door as Sam and Dean where trying to make sure they were ready.  
Pip rolled her eyes, "Little busy, asshats." She muttered, Cas chuckled.

 _Now we're lost somewhere in outer space In a hotel room where demons play They run around beneath our feet We roll around beneath these sheets_  
 _I've got a lover A love like religion I'm such a fool for sacrifice It's coming down, down, coming down It's coming down, down, coming down_

"Finally, you guys. What took so long?" Emmy said impatiently, Dean had made her wait for them to go get coffee.

"Tell you when you're older kiddo." Pip said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Pip!" Emmy said, annoyed and betrayed that she'd had to wait for coffee for that. "Seriously?! That's it. Never waiting on anyone for coffee again."

"You'll forgive me!" Pip said laughing.

"Never!" Emmy said in mock hurt, before walking out the door.

 _I've got a lover And I'm unforgiven I'm such a fool to pay this price It's coming down, down, coming down It's coming down, down, coming down_

Pip glanced at Cas, "Still not sure what's so wrong?"

"No, I'm not." She took his hand and tried to shut out the anxiety growing again.

 _Every single night pray the sun'll rise Every single time make a compromise Every single night pray the sun'll rise, but_  
 _It's coming down, down, coming down He's coming down, down, coming down_

Emmy, coffee in hand and the universe balanced, looked at Pip.

"I'm worried about this hunt too... I have a really dark feeling about it." She said quietly, as if she had read Pip's mind.

I've got a lover A love like religion I'm such a fool for sacrifice It's coming down, down, coming down It's coming down, down, coming down

"I don't know why... Cas is really freaked out." Pip said.

"So am I, Dean says it's okay though... So it probably will be okay." Emmy smiled shakily.

"Anyways, what's the worst that could happen-"

 _I've got a lover And I'm unforgiven I'm such a fool to pay this price It's coming down, down, coming down It's coming down, down, coming down_

"Hey guys, I've got a lead." Sam interrupted. Pip peaked with interest, still holding Cas' hand.

 _Every single night pray the sun'll rise Every single time make a compromise Every single night pray the sun'll rise, but_

"You're not going to believe what we think it is." Sam said.

 _It's coming down, down, coming down He's coming down, down, coming down_

 _"So you guys have found something?" Emmy asked anxiously, Cas looked tense._

 _It's coming down, down, coming down He's coming down, down, coming down_

"We've never faced it before, we weren't even sure they existed until Bobby found some stuff. it's..." Cas paled.

It's coming down, down, coming down He's coming down, down, coming down

"...Leviathans."


	35. Blanket Burritos

~Written by Both(Noah & Ink)~

"Cassi!" Pip called through the bunker. "Cas!"

"Pip stop yelling!" Emmy yelled from the other room.

"Never!" She yelled again, walking into the room, "Have you seen Cas?"

"Nope."

"Damn it."

Emmy shrugged. "I'm cold."

"You are ALWAYS cold Em."

"So? I will still complain about it." She said laughing.

"Yes Pippin?" Cas suddenly asked, making the girls jump.

"Cas! I thought we tied a bell to you!" Pip said, crossing her arms as she sat on the couch.

"I tried, he just keeps figuring out how to take it off." Dean said chucking as he followed Cas into the living room.

"Dean, Cas is not a cat!" Emmy said laughing.

"You're right, he's cuter!" Pip said smiling and making Cas blush, she smiled at the faint pink dusting across his cheeks and gestured for him to sit by her.

"Hither Cas." She said melodramatically. Cas sat next to her unsure of himself. She took the blanket from the arm of the couch and began to unfold it.

"Hey that's mine!" Emmy whined.

"You aren't using it!" Pip said. "Plus you have like three blankets."

"I was going too!" Emmy whined, "So?"

"Dean, will you just cuddle with Emmy she's OBVIOUSLY on the verge of hypothermia." Pip said voice heavy with sarcasm and amused as Dean turned a little pink (he still was getting used to the whole idea of fluff).

"Emmy you lived in ALASKA. Cmon!"

"And I was cold the entire time." She said, sharing Dean's timid blush. Pip rolled her eyes, but only in jest, it was pretty hilarious. She took the blanket and wrapped her and Cas (puzzled at first but in no way resistant) in a burrito blanket before laying her head on his chest and sighing in content. Cas tensed at first but relaxed, deciding he enjoyed this blanket burrito idea. She glanced at the other two hunters, still awkwardly sitting and unresponsive.

"Oh my god you guys!" Pip rolled her eyes laughing, sitting up despite Cas' complaint. Pippin wiggled out of the burrito and jumped up, pulling out a bigger and thicker blanket that she owned before pushing the timid hunters closer together.

"Can you feel the love tonight!?" She sang loudly and off key as she swiftly pinned them together as she made a blanket burrito around them before skipping back to her own and wiggling back in. Happily snuggling into Castiel's awaiting arms. Dean was tensed up at first and was well aware that Emmy was too. This was such a bad idea. What if Emmy didn't like it? Not that he cared but he made enjoyed the close contact and having her snuggled into him like she was. Emmy huffed in defeat, bright red and blushing, before she excepted her fate and relaxed into Dean's arms. The moment he felt Emmy relax and melt into his hold, Dean felt the coil of tension unwind in his body and he relaxed with a soft smile.


	36. Aftermath To Hurt Myself

~Written By Noah~

Pip stirred quietly as she woke, still cuddled to Cas lying silently asleep. She didn't move, afraid of either waking or hurting him. He was beaten and bruised, broken still lying asleep as peaceful as possible in his state. Pip frowned, lightly touching a wing. It flinched and shuttered away, making Cas stir. She sat up and sighed, it would take time to heal him.

"Pip?"

"Good morning Cassi, how you feelin'?"

"Much better." He said with a pained smile, trying to sit up before Pip stopped him.

"Liar." Pip said almost jokingly,

"Cas, you are still too weak." He frowned, guilt and truth in his expression. He laid back down.

"You're right." He said softly, wincing. Pip cuddled back into him, sighing and almost smiling. He tried so hard to be strong, even when he had nothing left in him.

"Just go back to sleep. You need to rest." He nodded, sighing unrestfully. Pip sat up again, aware the weight of her head on his chest might hurt.

"Don't go." Cas muttered.

"I won't Cassi, don't worry."

"Love you Pippin." He said, voice asleep.

"Love you." She said softly.  
****************************************************************************************************************

Sam and Quel had eventually gone to bed after what wounds couldn't be healed by Grace where sutured and bandaged. Every once in a while Emmy would hear Alfie or Gabe slip in the room to check on them. They'd been torn up badly, the crown of thorns Dean had pulled from Sam's brow still laid on the table, grotesquely mocking Emmy as she carefully ran her fingers over Dean's hair as he slept. Gabriel had healed the angry gashes from the hellhounds claws, but his hand was wrapped neatly in bandage from the gash he'd won from the crown of thorns. Even Gabe couldn't heal the wounds from the crown, Emmy had bandaged it herself after he'd tried. After he'd seen that her, Sam and Quel were all okay he had used what little energy was left in him and fallen asleep on the couch. The back of his shirt was still shredded and bloody, he'd fallen asleep too soon to change it. So when he shivered she pulled the blanket up more around him. She was thinking.  
She'd been shocked by Dean's sacrifice to shield her from the hounds, she knew that he had faced the hounds claws before and that was enough for one lifetime. But he'd done it again just to try to protect her as long as he could.  
Her thoughts broke as Dean suddenly began to stir. Oh no.  
She knew what it was immediately, nightmares. And she didn't have to guess what about.

"Dean! Wake up!" She shook him softly. He sat straight up, wide awake and confused. He at there for a moment before laying back down.

"Thanks." He sighed.

"No, thank you, for protecting me." Emmy said, tracing where the claws had gotten him softly as he calmed down. He was silent.

"Emmy," he said suddenly, sitting back up. "I'm getting too dangerous to be around. You're going to get hurt if you stay with me."  
Emmy paused, carefully picking her next words.

"I disagree... if not for you the hounds would have killed me. But not just the hounds, there has been so many times you've saved me both hunting and not. I'm just as much as a hazard as the fabled Winchesters, so don't pin what happened on yourself. I'm not going anywhere, because I know that you are the safest place for me to be when it's dangerous. Now get some sleep, ok?"  
She said gently, smiling, Dean nodded before laying back down.

"Good night Little Wing." He muttered, already half asleep.

"Night Dean," she smiled, "Sweet dreams." She pulled the blanket closer and soon fell back asleep as well.

Gabriel stood in the open doorframe, checking on Sam and Quel again. They were in a deep sleep, completely past REM. They had been patched up, but still pretty beaten and broken. Sam laid still on his back with Quel curled next to him. Gabe smiled softly, before Alfie suddenly was next to him nearly making him jump.

"Hey Alf."

"They ok?"

"Yea, they're tough. They'll heal right up." Gabe said confidently. "Cmon"  
They slipped back down the hall, turning off the light as they went back into the main room.

"What's with the smile Gabe?" Alfie asked as they passed all the sleeping hunters one by one.

"I don't know, I just feel less cynical." Gabe said shrugging.


	37. We Live In A Musical Life

~Written By Ink~

"Oh come on Dean! Please?" Emmy begged as Sam finished off the last Vampire. She was trying to convince him to sing a duet with him. Pippin snorted with laughter before she butted into the conversation, approaching Emmy swiftly.

"No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears,  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
My words will warm and calm you" She sang soft and low, winking at Dean in a suggestive way with a small smirk before returning her attention back to the smiling and excited Emmy.

"Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears,  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you" Pippin finished as she took Emmy's hand into her own and bowed before her dramatically.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment," Emmy sang back and Dean's eyes widened hilariously as the pair continued on with the song.

"Turn my head with talk of summer time,  
Say you need me with you now and always,  
Promise me that all you say is true,  
That's all I ask of you" Emmy sang gently as she pulled away from Pippin and approached the shattered window; looking out at the landscape forlornly. Pippin opened her mouth to continue but before she could, Dean's voice echoed throughout the body littered room.

"Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light,  
You're safe, no one will find you,  
Your fears are far behind you" Dean stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist almost jealously. Emmy leaned back into the embrace and sighed.

"All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night,  
And you, always beside me,  
To hold me and to hide me" Emmy replied as she spun around in his arms and faced him, looking up at him with adoring eyes. Dean smiled before continuing on, now roped into the moment.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
Let me lead you from your solitude,  
Say you need me with you here, beside you,  
Anywhere you go, let me go too,  
Emmy, that's all I ask of you" He breathed before she pulled away from his embrace, intertwining her hands with his while Pippin lowered her hand down and got a secret high five from Sam, the two having it planned out all along.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime." Emmy responded as she lead him outside towards the Impala before they joined together in harmony.

"Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

"Say you love me ..." Emmy breathed out breathlessly as Dean pinned her against the side of the Impala.

"You know I do." He breathed back. "Love me, that's all I ask of you ...Love me, that's all I ask of you." They finished quietly as Sam, Quel, Pippin, and Cas watched. If only they're life could always be like a movie or play.

* * *

Pippin and the others looked up as fog from a fog machine began spilling into the room while the lights dimmed dramatically. The soft melody of Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera started to play before Emmy stepped out in the burlesque like dress she was wearing to lure out their monster they were about to hunt.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination," She sang softly and immediately Pippin rolled her eyes. She was dressed in the Phantom's white shirt and black pants since it was the only clean thing in her wardrobe at the time.

"Silently the senses abandon their defenses," Emmy sang passionately before Pippin stood up tall and swiftly approached her before grabbing her and dipping her in a tango like move before wrapping her arms around Emmy's waist, much to Dean's intense dislike.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender," She whispered in her friends ear dramatically before turning her head. "Turn your face away from the garish light of day," She sang louder before turning away and releasing Emmy while she climbed onto the war table thing. "Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light And listen to the music of the night!" Pippin sang before Emmy climbed onto the table as well before a spot light landed on her at the same time all the other lights in the bunker flickered off.

"Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before" Emmy sang before they met in the middle of the table. Pippin began climbing invisible stairs in front of her while beckoning Emmy to follow her with a smirk.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you," She continued as Emmy grabbed Pippin's hand and let her guide her up the steps before they were on an invisible stage in front and above the others in their attempts to one up each other.

"Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night" Emmy responded quickly as it began to seemingly glitter in the air around her. Pippin growled quietly in frustration before she snapped her fingers and a cape appeared on her shoulders and she flung it around her dramatically as she turned to face the others.

"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to go  
Only then can you belong to me." Pip sang before Emmy swept past her, rain starting to fall as the music picked up. She stayed dry somehow while Pippin was drenched.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the harmony which dreams alone can write  
The power of the music of the night!" Emmy proclaimed before turning to Pippin who pressed her finger to Emmy's forehead and managed to knock her out with her Grace mojo. She barely managed to catch her before carrying her bridal style to the canopy bed just floating on the invisible stage.

"You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night." Pippin finished with a shit eating grin, knowing Emmy would be pissed when she woke up again.


	38. They Had It Coming

~Written by Noah~

"Pip, I don't care what the vamp said, you were supposed to wait until we asked it where the nest was before you ganked it." Dean said angrily, they'd finally had a possible lead on an elusive nest that they'd been following for weeks and she'd ganked it over a post temper. She wasn't worried about it though, "He had it coming." She shrugged. Quel popped her gum, breaking the near silence and making the others jump. **Pop!**

"That's all you got? Really?" Dean glared, Emmy quickly intervening before things got dramatic. Every one was stressed and needed to chill before someone snapped, usually when that happened the results where pretty horrible so she wanted to diffuse this. She grabbed the six pack out of the fridge and setting it on the table she handed them out. **Six!**  
Pip grabbed one, then set it on the table.

"Whatever. Has any one seen Aggie lately?" It'd been a while since the Cupid wandered off. **Squish!**

Quel shook her head, tugging on her necklace anxiously.

"Haven't heard from him in a while, though I suppose February is fast approaching and he's busy..." **Uh uh**

Pip paused, "Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh." She laughed, which made the tense hunters mildly annoyed at her. She shrugged, "Fine, be mad at me, but still... He had it coming." She sang the last bit, causing recognition in Quel and Emmy and blank confusion in the others.

"He had only himself to blame!" She shrugged, singing too. Quel nodded, "If you had been there, if you had seen it-"  
"I bet you would have done the same!" Pip finished grinning.

They all harmonized and continued, "He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there! If you'd have seen it! I betcha you would have done the same!

Pip grinned and hopped up so she was sitting on the counter, "You know how people have these little habits that get you down. Like Bernie." She hopped off the counter and took Castiel's hand pulling him up before attempting to lead in a dance on the bunker's floor.

"Bernie like to chew gum. No, not chew. **POP**. So I came home this one day, And I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy." She extended her arm so as to push Cas away from her, Quel had out her phone and had begun playing the song on her phone.

"And there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. **Poppin'**. So, I said to him, I said, "you **pop** that gum one more time..." She paused for dramatic effect before looking to the others.

"...and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots...into his head." As she said this she pulled her red scarf out of her coat pocket and pulled it dramatically away from his head before leading more tango with the scarf, looping it around his neck and doing her best to follow the dance but also not make Cas wonder for his life. Emmy and Quel joined in again, Pip and Cas still dancing. She was surprised that he actually was picking it up... Must have been Tron's gift of pop culture.

 _He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there! If you'd have heard it! I betcha you would have done the same! Hah! He had it coming! He had it coming! He took a flower in its prime! And then he used it! And he abused it! It was a murder but not a crime! If you'd have been there! If you'd have seen it! I betcha you would have done the same!_

Quel pulled Sam to his feet before shocking everyone with the flawless transition to Norwegian, "Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják, hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam a rendőrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették" The other hunters broke character to gape.

"How...? "When...? "Why...?"

Quel shrugged, "Limbo." As if that cleared up everything. But the phone kept playing the instrumental, so they just shrugged.

 _They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming all along! I didn't do it, But if I'd done it all again! They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming! They took a flower, All along, In its prime! I didn't do it! And then they used it! But if I'd done! And they abused it! How could you tell me, It was a murder? That I was wrong? But not a crime!_

Emmy wasn't as familiar with the dance (and knew if she tried to get Dean to dance he would probably just leave), but knew the words. She sat next to Dean and laid her head on his shoulder while looking toward the ceiling before continuing.

"I loved Alvin Lipschitz more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy...sensitive... a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving." Pip tossed her the red scarf, which Emmy reached behind her to wrap the scarf around Dean's (who seriously looked a little worried) neck. "I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead." She said with a smug grin before throwing the scarf again.

"They had it coming!" The girls all sang together, before dissolving in laughter at the guys' indescribable expressions of confusion.

"I..." Sam trailed off.

"I am seriously a little scared now." Dean said carefully.

"I found it rather enjoyable." Cas smiled.

"So is that what you do when we aren't around? Write songs about murdering men?" Sam finally said.

"No... It's from Chicago... Which you guys have never seen have you? That's it, required movie night meet us in the living room in fifteen minutes. Quel, it's your turn to make popcorn."

"Ugh it take forever to make enough for everyone... Unless we killed them." Quel said teasingly to freak out Sam.

"You kid right?" He muttered. Pip rolled her eyes and ran into the other room to find the dvd, "Well... They had it coming!"


	39. Meet My Demon

~Written by Ink~

Sam had no idea how to respond to Quel. He opened his mouth before closing it and then repeating the process all over again in shock. Quel stood in the doorway of the motel room, seductively, leaning against the doorframe. She was only wearing her bra, underwear, and a flannel shirt that was completely unbuttoned. Her tan skin looked darker than normal, accented by the dim lights in the room, and it taunted him, teasing him with something he wanted but knew he couldn't, no, shouldn't have. Her brown hair fell down her shoulders and back in soft waves and curls that glinted off the light. Her brown eyes turning a warm honey color in the light as she pushed off the door frame and approached Sam, who was still sitting on the bed.

"You've been a naughty boy Samuel." She told him, her voice lowered and delicious. Sam shifted nervously as she stopped at the edge of the bed. She leaned over, placing her hands on the edge of the bed, and Sam could swear he was sweating. He felt like he was a teenager all over again. God forbid but he fell in love with Quel. She crawled up the bed like a lioness stalking her prey, pushing Sam on his back as she did so. She straddled him, pushing her long curls back, revealing her smooth, unmarred neck. He squirmed slightly, causing Quel to laugh at his nervousness, he froze as she seductively leaned down and brushed her lips against his.

"I think your punishment is way overdue." Quel whispered before pressing tender kisses along his jawline. Sweet baby Jesus what was Quel doing to him? He never experienced anything quite like this before. Sam had been in love before, so he wasn't entirely innocent but whatever Quel was doing to him was a whole new experience and he had to be honest that he was a little bit hesitant about the direction this was going, not that he was complaining. Quel pulled back away from where she had been lavishing her attention to give shoot another sly smile at Sam, allowing some of her hair to fall over her face. Sam breathed heavily as she seductively ran her hands down his exposed chest. Sam was enjoying the moment before he looked up at Quel. Abyss black eyes stared back at him with a devilish smirk and, before he could react, he was pinned to the bed by an invisible force. Sabra pulled out a knife she had been hiding, touching the sharpened edge to her palm while Sam squirmed underneath her. She slowly drew the tip across the palm, the deep cut quickly welling up with blood and spilling over the heel of her palm and streaming through her fingers. The scent hit him and Sam froze, this time in shock and disgust. The sickly sweet smell of Demon blood flooded his senses and he felt that tug of longing and hunger. She laughed coldly as she batted her eyelashes at the vulnerable Winchester.

"Oh Sammy, I'm sorry! I forgot how much Demon blood appeals to you." She chuckled darkly before she traced a finger in the blood welling up out of the wound. She pulled her finger back and sucked on it, relishing in the taste of hunter blood. Sabra smiled darkly at Sam as her eyes flashed their signature black.

"Quel made it so...easy to possess her." Sabra giggled as Sam tried to resist the overwhelming urge to drink the demon's blood. Sabra chuckled as she watch Sam struggle underneath her.

"Poor little Quel." She started with false sadness.

"She keeps screaming for you. Sam! Sam!" She mocked, laughing like the deranged bitch she was. Sam growled angrily before Sabra slathered more of her blood on her fingers and tenderly touched Sam's lips, smearing a trail of blood behind. Sam panted as the smell and taste overwhelmed his senses. His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment before he managed to get a grip on himself. Sabra giggled as she watched Sam struggle uselessly against the deep and primal craving of Demon blood that lingered in his body and soul. Sabra wrapped up the wound on her palm before creating a new one on her arm, below the wrist. Sam was panting heavily at this point, desperately trying to keep a grip on what little self control he had left. His pupils were huge as his eyes zeroed in on the new cut she had made, following the rivulets of blood that trickled down her arm almost sensually. Sam gritted his teeth angrily. Quel was watching this. He couldn't lose himself now, not in front of her, but he was quickly losing his now feeble fighting. Sabra teased Sam, letting her arm hover just inches above his lips, droplets of blood landing on his part lips.

"Taste good doesn't it Sammy?" Sabra purred in an almost silky voice as Sam lost all sense of control, growling slightly in hunger. She chuckled darkly before releasing the force that was holding him down. He pounced on her, pinning her beneath him in a sudden change of positions before greedily sucking and lapping up the blood. Sam couldn't help himself anymore. It was like drinking water after going days without it. It quenched the thirst that had always lingered inside him and he LOVED it. Sabra moaned at the feeling, realizing why Ruby was so willing to fuck the Winchester. Quel's terrified yelling and screaming for Sam was pushed far back to the back of her mind as she enjoyed the moment. She coaxed Sam to look up at her and she hungrily kissed him, tasting herself and Quel on his lips.

"That's a good boy Sammy." She rumbled as he continued to drink up the blood. He finally pulled away, sitting up and looking down at Sabra with half lidded eyes. Blood was smeared across his lips and chin, adding terror to the feelings that Sabra and Quel were feeling. He raised his hand and began to twist it as Sabra desperately made a run for it, barely making it off the bed and onto her hands and knees before she screamed in agony, feeling herself literally being ripped from Quel's body, from her host. Sam breathed heavily as he threw Sabra back into Hell, releasing Quel from the demon's grip. Quel shivered violently, tears streaking down her cheeks as she cried. She felt so...violated. Sam dropped down next to Quel when the door was slammed open, revealing Pippin and Emmy. Sam was partially grateful for Dean not being there, not wanting his brother to see him this low again.

"Hey. Hey." Sam whispered tiredly as he pulled Quel into his chest, letting her grip his arms painfully as she cried into his chest.

"I am so sorry Quel. You weren't supposed to see that." He said the last part of that more to himself than to Quel as Emmy and Pippin stumbled in the room, rushing to their side. Pippin quickly turned and ushered Emmy out of the room before turning to look back at Sam. They may not be as close as the others but Sam could read the silent words she was saying.

 _"Take care of Quel. We'll be here if we're needed."_

Sam simply nodded and Pippin shut the door behind her. Sam adjusted his hold on Quel as she curled into her chest crying. She couldn't even face Sam after that so she just kept her head buried in his chest as he held her close, trying to comfort her.

Sam had been forced to detox once again after the incident and Quel went and got a anti possession tattoo as back up so something like that wouldn't happen again.


	40. Just One Yesterday (pt 1)

Inspired by the time divide between Little Lies and Secrets and Destiny Beckons  
~Written by Noah~

"Emmy?" The replaying memory slipped into the background of her mind, but by no means left. She looked up to the voice with distant eyes and a feeling of confusion from being pulled suddenly from the internal universe to the external world.  
Dean had interrupted the memory replaying, cutting in after she'd pulled the trigger but not quite to the part where death, in a sigh, stole the last breath in Pippin's lungs. She silently glanced up to meet his gaze, which showed more emotion than anticipated and actually startled her.

"Yes?" She said, which gave Dean a glimmer of ease. She'd only said a handful of words since Pip's death. Only speaking if they pressed her too and she had no pen and paper on hand to help her escape, or in instances like this where she'd feel uneasy with the disparity they both showed when she was silent or even didn't notice them speaking to her. It had only been just under a week since that hunt, but the patterns had been made clear. Sam and Dean were both unsure of what to do. In similar situations, they both responded in pretty much the same way. Whiskey and solitude. Emmy drank, but it wasn't to forget, like them. She drank coffee and energy drinks, anything with caffeine, and at night when she thought they'd gone to bed and couldn't see, absinthe. Which Dean at first thought was some amount of normality for them.

"An Absinthe drunk isn't anything like a whiskey drunk, Absinthe doesn't make you forget, it makes everything more lucid." Sam said, breaking that hope. "It's almost like she's trying to outrun herself."

That was why they were on a hunt, in a motel far away from Kansas, all the way to Prineville, Oregon, to get out of the Bunker. They hoped that a foreign but familiar surrounding would ease the memory flow. But Dean just found himself more frustrated, he wanted to comfort her. But he had no idea how, and he was afraid he'd slip up and confess some emotions he'd been repressing... for which it seemed to him like maybe a bad time. All he knew was that she was hiding from him, hiding how tore up she was after Pip's death. And while he hated it, he didn't know what to do about it.  
Dean sighed, "I..um.. I'm going out in supply run and get some dinner. Want anything?"  
She shook her head, turning back to the obviously ignored lore book on her lap.

"C'mon Little Wing, you need something." He argued gently.

"I'm okay, thank you though Dean." She said, only glancing at him for a second.

"Okay." He said, already deciding he'd bring her something anyway. She may still not eat, but he could try. It seemed he'd been doing that a lot lately.

When Dean came back Sam was alone in the motel.

"Where's Emmy?" Dean said, setting bags on the table.

"I thought she went with you." Sam said seriously.

"No, she stayed here. Did she leave?"

"Ghost is gone!" Sam said, looking out the window. Emmy had insisted on taking both cars despite that they didn't really need too. She didn't want to see Ghost just gather dust and rust forever, (and she knew Pip would haunt her if she did).

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, anxiety welling up in him. They'd been watching her closely, worried she would leave like this and make a crossroads deal to get Pip back. The idea made him sick worried and he immediately went out the door calling her phone with Sam behind. They drove down the Main Street drag,

"She's not answering." Dean said, tossing the phone aside.

"You don't really think she'd sell her soul-?"

"I don't know, Sammy. All I know is that if she is I'm going to stop it."  
They passed a large bar with black windows with a big neon sign that read ~CROSSROADS pit fire and bar~  
Out front sat a Chevy Stingray in purple flames.  
They soundlessly rushed to the door, black lightbulbs shined on either side of the door. Dean paused for a moment when he noticed a white pearl rosary hanging from one of the fixtures.

"That's hers." He mumbled, quickly taking it off the light before heading inside.  
He wasn't sure what he expected to find inside, but it wasn't what he saw.  
Emmy was sitting on the bar before the biggest of the indoor fire pits, a guitar on her lap. Dean saw another guitar, a bass and a makeshift drummer on the lower seats around the fire. He stopped for a second to listen to her sing.

 _Letting people down is my thing baby Find yourself a new gig This town ain't big enough for two of us I don't have the right name Or the right looks But I have twice the heart_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name It will be held against you  
Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name_

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday For just one I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday For just one yesterday For just one yesterday..._  
Dean and Sam blended into the crowd around the fire pit. Emmy hadn't seen them come in. They listened to the words and watched the other people sing along. Sam wondered if there was a hint of a smile on his brother, but knew if there had been the words of the song made it bittersweet.  
...Trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday...

"This get out of the Bunker plan isn't working, Dean." Sam said plainly.

"I know." He agreed.

"She was better off in the Bunker." Sam continued. "It was easier on her."

"I know." Dean repeated.

"I think you should take her back there." Sam said, ignoring Dean's surprised expression.

"But what about-?"

"I can call Bobby and see who's around here, or even handle it myself. I'll be fine. Emmy's clearly not." Sam said, pointing to where she stood.  
Dean nodded, leaving the table to confront her.  
She jumped when she recognized him, nearly dropping her glass. A familiar green liquor barely missed spilling.

"Dean? How long have you...?" She said surprised.

"Since about verse two." He said smiling.  
She looked a little embarrassed. He was just relieved that she was talking.

"What was leaving all about? Especially when we find Ghost in from of CROSSROADS fire pit?" Dean asked.

"I... I got a call from Cas after you left."

"What?"

"He can't find her anywhere, not in heaven or even in... even in-you know." She couldn't say it, tears threatened to well up in her eyes.  
Dean held out his arms and hugged her, she sighed and pushed the thought of Pip not in heaven far away, "He will find her, she's probably just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't know, maybe he just hasn't found her heaven yet. He will though." He paused, Emmy relaxed a little." Lets go back to the bunker." He said.

"What? But...the hunt?"

"Sam's got it covered-"

"Just leave me Ghost's keys." Sam said, now behind her.

Emmy hesitated, "I don't think Pip..."

"Pip would want you to move on, Ghost is in good hands. She's handed me the keys herself before." Sam reminded her.

"I... I don't...Okay." She dropped the keys in his hand.  
Emmy followed Dean out the door, glancing back to Sam and almost taking the keys back. But instead she followed Dean back to the Impala, she was oddly relieved to be going back to the Bunker. But she'd been relieved to leave, it was all a mess in her emotions. She glanced at her phone, texting Cas again like she had twice after the phone call. No response.


	41. Just One Yesterday (pt 2)

_I thought of angels Choking on their halos Get them drunk on rose water See how dirty I can get them Pulling out their fragile teeth And clip their tiny wings..._

Castiel carefully folded his wings tightly against him, holding them flat so that instead of the formidable presence above and about him they where hidden and small. It was all he could do to keep moving forward. He'd been searching through heaven and hell, purgatory and limbo, for an eternity to find Pip. Right now he was somewhere in between. That was the thing about the next world, time is so different. He felt weathered, dirty, fragile, pained and wished he could afford the luxury of being drunk on rose water. Anything to keep him moving forward, forward... forward... he felt his wings shiver in exhaustion and sat for a moment. He took out the track phone the Winchester's had given him, he held it and stared for a long time before dialing Pip's number to hear her voice.  
 ** _Talk shit, get hit. Rugar's mobile line, it's not a censor leave a message after the beeeeep._**  
The sound of her voice didn't ease his burden like it had before. He put the phone away from his ear with a sigh sinking into his bones. He would trade all his tomorrows, for just one yesterday. To before Pip's death, and this never ending chance. He didn't know what to do, he was hopeless. Cas just needed to say that he couldn't find her, he looked to the phone again and called Emmy. She picked up on the sixth ring, he'd almost hung up.

"Cas?" She asked, voice emotional and shaky, his call had frightened her, "How did you know... What i was thinking, I was going to make a deal-"

"I can't find her. I can't find her anywhere." Cas broke down, holding his head. "No matter where I look, what I fight, she's gone. Not on earth or in heaven, hell, purgatory or limbo. Emmy, she-" he broke for a moment, then something in what she'd said clicked. "What did you say?"

"I... I planning to make a deal... on when Sam or Dean would finally get a hold of you. Looks like I win." She laughed softly to attempt to throw him off more.

"You're lying."

"I..I know."

"Where's Dean?"

"He went to go get food, I'm leaving..."

"Don't. Emmy, you can't make a deal because she's not... she's not anywhere. Even if you could... don't. Promise me that for Pip's sake."

"I... I can't promise. I have to try, if you can't find her-"

"You can promise. You won't make a deal." He said plainly.

"I...okay Cas."

"Good. I must go." Cas said, he snapped the phone shut hanging up before she could answer. Cas sat a while longer, exhausted. He buried his face in his hands and let all the fear and frustration come out in sobs.

"Just One..." he sighed. He stood then on weak and tired legs before starting out to some other corner of the universe he may have missed before.

"PIP!" He called out to the void, and the void answered silently.

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name It will be held against you_  
 _Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name..._  
 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday For just one yesterday I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

Pippin glanced stealthy around the corner to Castiel sitting and weeping. She depressed every urge she had to run to meet him, reminding herself what would happen should she be caught before reaching Joshua. She thought she may have to tie herself to the building to keep from chasing him. But she managed, barely, once he was gone she crept to the spot where he sat. She sat where he had, the ground before him scattered in little depressions from tears. The track phone laid on the ground, which, due to the pretty crappy time she'd had in heaven, the abandoned earthly track phone on the heavenly dirt was amusing to her. She grabbed it up, 2 text messages from Emmy. She wondered if she could respond being dead and all, there seemed to be a lot of technicality on the subject.  
She glanced back to where Cas had vanished.

"Cassi..." maybe she should have shown herself.  
Maybe it was wrong to hide, he was so broken.  
What if he could help me?  
What if...?  
But over the mountains she saw flashes of light.

"Shit!"  
She pocketed the phone and ran into the cover of the outer layers of The Garden, praying she could get there before the Angels.


	42. Mo(U)rnings

~Written By Noah~

Pippin had never been a morning person. She always struggled out of bed with strong reluctance, begrudgingly made herself descent enough to go down stairs, and grumpy and groggily made it to the tea kettle where her stash of English breakfast tea was waiting. Castiel was just the opposite, as an Angel, he only slept for recreation. He awoke 100% alert and awake. He slept because he liked cuddling, and he wanted to be close by in case Pip had a nightmare. This was something all the hunters struggled greatly with, and it troubled him. Pippin loved waking up with Cas by her, it took out much of the aches of morning. But he sometimes he was just too awake and just got up, otherwise he wouldn't be able to resist the temptations to wake her (bad idea). This was also nice, though, because it meant that the kettle was going to be hot right away when she came down. There was another reason, too. Pip glanced at Cas, his bed head hair matching perfectly with his Optimus Prime Onesie (that may or may not have been stolen from her), except instead of the hood that would normally pull over to Prime's face... the Velcro hood had been replaced with the Hood from his gueinea pig pair? This and slipper socks, his new favorite thing. Pip stifled a giggle at the sight, prompting him to notice her. His smile lit up and he slipped confidently on his slipper socks until he was right behind her as she assembled her tea.

"Hey, watch where you're sliding!" She teased.

"Good morning!" He said softly, voice still slightly raspy and asleep. She smiled and responded,

"Morning." he smiled, pulling his arms around her tightly and resting his chin on her shoulder. She glanced down and could see the toes of his slipper socks, she'd bought them as a joke after he complained once that the floor was too cold and it had become a fascination of his.

"How about," he said, "we take our tea into the other room and see what the cupids are watching."

Pip laughed, "I think you just like romance movies." She flipped the fluffy animal hood up and couldn't resist laughing at the combination of transformer and mammal. Cas twitched his nose

"Maybe." He said a little sheepishly, they took their cups and wandered into the room. They curled up in the couch and watched the show, Pip had no idea what it was, but it seemed so familiar...

"Okay, you know I love you guys Aggie but it's way too early for mush." Emmy complained, carefully avoiding spilling coffee on her Harley Quinn pj pants and Jack Daniels tank top.

"But I thought you liked War and Peace-"

"PIERRE I'M COMING!" She jumped to the floor to sit with the cupids before quickly tuning out everything else.

"Please don't tell me it's War and Peace." Dean sighed groggily as he followed her into the room.

"It's War and Peace." Pip said.

"Son of a Bitch."


	43. Candyman

~written by Noah~

It was Emmy's fault, she was the one that signed her up for karaoke against her will. Pip really was completely innocent, well... she did pick the song... but she was still certain this was Emmy's fault. That and she may or may not be a bit more effected by her liquor than she liked to admit tonight.  
All the more case for her innocence.

But... she couldn't help but grin at Cas as she began to sing...

 _Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man_

She whispered the intro line, smiling wider when Cas made eye contact with her. He looked at her with an interested and enchanted expression, giving her the confidence to sing the next line.

 _I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

 _Oh yeah.._

She knew Emmy was rolling in her eyes muttering about how she'd created a monster, but it was Emmy's fault after all. She moved her hips to the music, not caring about all the strangers in the bar but only at the bewildered and slightly pink Castiel.

 _He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

 _He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

Pip sat on the edge of the stage and swung her legs back and forth for a moment while still looking toward Cas. He was blushing more by the minute and had begun to squirm and not look at her back directly. Pip struggled not to laugh at how cute his reaction to her was. She hopped off the stage and stood behind the booth where he sat, leaning over just enough so he could feel how close she was but not actually touch him.

 _Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait_

She slipped back toward the stage, she could feel eyes on her besides Cas' but that just added to her fun teasing him.  
She sat back on the edge again, smiling a flirtatious grin

 _Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candy man, candy man  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man_

 _Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar _

Pip bowed dramatically to the whistles and applause and came back into the main bar.

"Where's Cas?" She asked, scanning the bar to find the angel disappeared.

"Not sure, odd..." Emmy paused, looking to Dean to hear his answer.

"He'll be back." He said almost grinning, Emmy raised an eyebrow at him. What did he know that he wasn't telling?

"Okay... Dean. What did you do?" Emmy asked as Pip slipped away to find Cas.

"Well... let's just say Cas found this bar and drank it, and this was his idea." He smiled at her coyly.

"Why do I struggle believing you right now?" She said amused but accusingly.

"What? It was! I just told him to go for it."

Pip froze for a moment as she saw Cas standing on the karaoke stage. She'd heard him sing only a few times, namely comforting her from nightmares and a few other times. But on stage? With a mic? She'd never saw this coming, he'd lost the trench coat somewhere backstage. His tie was crooked and half tied, Pip sat down at her table while she held her breath waiting for what would happen next. He took a deep breath as the music started, she felt a slight blush as she realized he was maintaining his eyes on only her.

 _Baby, I'll learn to touch you_  
 _I wanna breathe into your well_  
 _See, I gotta to hunt you_  
 _I gotta to bring you to my hell_  
 _Baby, I wanna fuck you,_  
 _I wanna feel you in my bones_  
 _I'm gonna love you_  
 _I'm gonna tear into your soul_

Pip was literally frozen, heart beating erratically, blush rising more and more as she sat unmoving. She could feel the eyes of other bar patrons glancing between them, as Cas' eye contact hadn't wavered.

 _Desire, I'm hungry_  
 _I hope you feed me_  
 _how do you want me, how do you want me?_  
 _how do you want me, how do you want me?_  
 _how do you want me, how do you want me?_  
 _how do you want me, how do you want me?_

Oh no.  
Now he was coming off the stage just like she had done, she released she wasn't breathing but realized that's because she'd forgotten how. She hadn't expected Cas to pull her own trick on her, or even really respond to hers.

 _Honey, I wanna break you_  
 _I wanna throw you to the hounds,_  
 _I gotta hurt you, I gotta hear from your mouth_  
 _I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue_  
 _I'm gonna kill you,_  
 _I'm gonna lay you in the ground_

Damn. Pip was sure her skin was bright red by now, he was standing over her in her seat looking down. This was so bizarre, and so un-Cas. The words contrasted to his usually gentle nature toward her but at the same time she felt like she'd picked the song herself. She felt her heart flutter, she glanced up to meet his eyes which had become dark.

 _Desire, I'm hungry_  
 _I hope you feed me_  
 _how do you want me, how do you want me?_  
 _how do you want me, how do you want me?_  
 _how do you want me, how do you want me?_  
 _how do you want me, how do you want me?_

"Damn." Dean said from a safe distance, surprised and possibly pro-song choice? She couldn't tell.

"I don't know what I expected..." Emmy began.

"But it wasn't that." Dean finished.

"Yeah, that." She agreed, amused and confused. Leave it to Pip to finish corrupting the angel of the Lord.

 _I wanna feel you, I want it all_  
 _I wanna feel you, I want it all_

Cas stopped over Pip once more before finishing the song and handing the mic to a tender and sitting down next to Pip (frozen).

"Cas..." Pip finally said, looking for words.

"I was seducing you." Cas said with a slight slur, "Like you did to me. Did it work?" He gave her a look of hopeful innocence, making her wonder if she'd imagined what just happened.  
Pip felt her blush return, she guessed it did. Cas was still leaning over her,  
Waiting for an answer. Pip looked up, "And what if it did?" She asked with a smirk, regaining some of her earlier song given confidence when Cas grinned at her response.

"What are you going to do about it?"


	44. Whipped Cream

~written by Ink~

Karaoke night didn't happen often and if it did it happened in a bar. Mostly in part to drunk Dean and Sam fighting over the mic before somehow managing to break it. Currently Pippin was laid back on Castiel's lap, the Angel glaring down any male to stare too long in her direction, while Sam and Quel shared their seats with each other.

"Come on Emmy." Pip chuckled mischievously at the younger woman as she fiddled with the karaoke machine.

"I'm trying to find something that isn't Katey Parry, Pip." Emmy mumbled in response, feeling the stares of multiple different patrons of the bar, but she felt Dean's stare the strongest. It was really making her nervous. At least before she spotted a familiar song on the list.

"Oh my crowes yes!" She laughed happily before slapping the select button and getting into place. She glanced at Dean, since she knew these lyrics by heart, and he gave her and encouraging smile. The moment the music struck up Pippin groaned loudly before flipping around and hiding her face in Cas' neck. Not this damn song.

"I want it," Emmy began, smirking at Dean with a mischievous look gleaming in her eyes. Swing her hips seductively and managing to stay upright and still look good.

"with whipped cream on it," She sang easily. Emmy slipped into a familiar and playful mood as she glanced down at Pip. Somehow the older hunter knew Emmy was looking and simply gave her a backwards thumbs up in response that had her smile growing.

"baby gimme gimme gimme your love  
'cause I'm hungry you can't keep it from me  
lord knows you got more than enough.  
baby I'm fiendin' I know you got your reasons  
for keeping it to yourself  
but you got plenty honey I don't think it's funny  
gotta give it give it give it or else  
I might just lose my mind." Her voice carried lazily through the bar, multiple people now paying close attention to the hunter. Dean let out a small breath as he reminded himself to breathe while he took in the way she moved and looked in the dim bar light.

"I think I'm entitled to your body  
gotta  
little problem with personal space and I've been  
poundin' the jaeger. my breath and behavior  
have been driving the patrons away. " She continued, men whooping and whistling as she strolled casually off the stage and swayed up to Dean before sitting on his lap; practically straddling him. At that point Pip had turned back around and was wolf whistling at the pair.

"I want it with whipped cream on it," Emmy teased, pulling away before Dean could react.

"Baby gimme gimme gimme your love  
'cause I need it girl oh you gots to feed it  
you can't beat the heat that beats in my blood.  
Yeah you got sweet lovin' still hot from the oven  
all the muffins that a man could desire  
but I'm not g-g-g-gonna give up all the money  
'til y'admit you want to sit by the fire  
I think I just lost my mind." She continued, stepping back up onto the stage in front of everyone.

" I think I'm entitled to your body gotta  
little problem with personal space and I've been  
poundin' the jaeger. my breath and behavior  
have been driving the patrons away.  
I want it with whipped cream on it  
baby gimme gimme gimme your love  
I want it with whipped cream on it  
baby gimme gimme gimme  
gimme gimme gimme your love...  
(I really want it.)"  
"I think I'm entitled to your body gotta  
little problem with personal space and I've been  
poundin' the jaeger. my breath and behavior  
have been driving the patrons away.  
poundin' the jaeger my breath and behavior  
have been driving the patrons away." Emmy finished off strong and the response was immediate. People applauding and wolf whistling while Emmy got off the stage. She squeaked as she was grabbed and pulled away from prying eyes in an empty storage room. She turned and lashed out blindly only to find that the man that grabbed her was Dean; who had easily caught her hand.

"You like being such a tease don't you?" He growled deliciously and Emmy shuddered in excitement.


	45. Home

~written by Noah~

The book was still feeding on her grace, no matter what she did or how many times Castiel assured her she was okay she couldn't get the feeling out of her head. The fear scratched at every thought she had, sickening her always until she had finally snapped. Her grace fluctuating had caused her to snap on a hunt, she'd jeopardized the safety of the others badly. She'd left straight from the scene of the hunt, not even stopping back at the motel. She had no plan, or even decision, everything in her yelled to just run. Just whatever was in Ghost went with her as she fled the scene, unable to deal with herself in that moment. She drove straight through the night and the next day. She had no plan, she wasn't sure if she intended to really leave or just hide for a little. Only stopping for gas until she found herself on the coast of North Carolina, where she finally checked into the first motel she saw and collapsed on the bed falling asleep immediately.

*  
Castiel worked quickly to heal the final gash on Emmy's arm before running after where Pippin had gone. Ghost was gone and Elliot laid on the ground abandoned. Cas began to panic immediately, trying to use his grace to locate her but realized that she'd used her own to block him the way Gabe had taught her. He huffed in frustration, but at the same time was relieved. If he was struggling to find her; other angels stood no chance. Cas glanced behind him, Dean was brushing shards of shattered mirror off Emmy's shoulders and arms. They had been hunting what they thought was a Bloody Mary, but turned out to be a cursed object with a demon attached to it. When the mirror had began working its curse against Emmy because of her fear and the demon came forth, Pip had become so adrenalized she lost all reason and shattered the mirror in hopes it'd weaken the demon. What had really happened was Emmy received multiple big gashes from the cursed glass, they weren't sure if that would have side effects or not. Cas studied the other hunters carefully, they weren't cut. But pretty bruised from the demon, they were fine enough to get home.

"I'm going after her." Cas said over his shoulder.

"Hey, Cas wait-!" Dean called, Cas was gone.

It'd been a Bloody Mary hunt, which she knew right away was bad news for Emmy, that meant mirrors. She knew she should have stayed home, the way her grace had been making her behave rashly, but she was there as the spirit's face manifested in the looking glass.  
The second it registered that it was more than what they'd anticipated she'd snapped, following her first instinct and swung her fist into the glass. Her hand was badly cut and the demon was free of the mirror realm, hopefully the cursed glass cuts would have no side effects. Emmy had been frozen in horror as the demon crawled from the mirror shards, her self defense was destroyed. Pip knew she'd been cut in several places as well before Sam and Dean had taken it down. Pip was thinking all this as she lay on the bed of the North Carolina motel, she'd been gone three-no, four-four days. That was right.  
She hadn't left the motel much in those days, she used her grace to hide herself from the supernatural. She recognized she was at a crossroads, was she going to go back or not? On one hand, she felt responsible for the hunt. Her bandaged hand was undoubtably feeling some kind of effect, some hint of curse. And Cas... mostly in these days she'd slept and thought about Cas. She missed him greatly every minute of her self isolation. She found herself unable to make a choice to stay or go, so she stayed in the motel. It became a sort of limbo.

On the fifth day of hiding, Pip awoke slowly into another choice-less day in North Carolina. The room was still dark, as the curtains were fully pulled. She sighed deeply but heard something. She froze, still, listening. In the dark she could hear the faint rustle of feathers and soft, familiar breathing. All at once she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

"How did you find me, Castiel?" She said aloud.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said apologetically, "Rest. We'll leave to the bunker when you're rested."

"I didn't say I was going back with you." She said emotionlessly, she could feel Cas' gaze turn angry and fix in her. He didn't respond, she repeated

"How did you find me?" She sat up, facing him. He sat in the desk chair, leaning against the desk. His figure only a silhouette. He huffed at her question, leaning forward in the dark.

"How did I find you? Why did I have to find you?" He said tensely. "What did you run off and hide like this for? Just so I could worry about your safely for a week?" He almost snapped.

"I'm a grown woman, Cas. And I had no choice-"

"if someone left every time a hunt ended undesirably no one would ever be home, which is where you need to be Pippin! Home! And do you really think that I wouldn't be able to find you?! Why did you do that to me, Pip?" Cas jumped up as he exclaimed, voice nearly breaking.

"I'm sorry Cassi!" Pip exclaimed, causing him to fall silent. "I...I just got so scared about the sponging and the book, and then this..." she help up her half-assed bandaged hand. "I just had to run." Cas was silent, he sat on the end of the bed and took Pip's hand in his and removed the bandage, inspecting the cuts carefully.

"We're still not sure how the cursed glass will effect you." He said softly, using his grace to try to close the wounds. "Sam said it might not do anything, but it might do a lot of harm too."

"It burns, not like normal cuts." Pip said. Cas sighed before moving closer so he could pull her close to him. Pip felt all the sickness and tension fade as he held her.

"I'm sorry Cass... it's just, the book-"

"Your grace is stabilizing, that's all." He said quietly. "I can see your Grace growing Pippin, it just takes time."  
She nodded into his chest.

"It's just..."

"Pip," he breathed softly, still holding her closely, "Please trust me?"

"Okay Cassi.." she sighed, just relieved for him to be there again. She knew he was smiling then as he said he loved her in the angel's language and rubbed her shoulders in comforting her before tracing his thumb along her cheek to find her lips. He kissed her gently before resting his head on hers.

"Get some sleep, you're still not rested. Then I'm taking you back home."  
Pip smiled as she agreed.

Home.


	46. Doll House

~Written By Noah~

"Okay, Emmy and I will take upstairs, you and Sam down." Dean said as they split off to search a hose during a hunt.

"Alright gang let's split up and search for clues." Pippin mocked him and switched on her flashlight, Sam stifled a laugh as he headed toward the back of the downstairs. She decided to take the front, though she heard Dean shoot back some sarcastic comment about scooby doo could be more useful than her crap as he started up the stairs after Emmy. Pip rolled her eyes, still kinda laughing at her own joke. She flippantly turned her light off again before stepping into the room. Her senses not even registering the sound of the door closing behind her. The room was darker than the rest of the house was, she blindly stumbled at the wall for a light switch and snapped on the simple chandelier that hung from the ceiling. As soft light lit up the room she froze at the sight before her.

Hundreds of ball jointed porcelain dolls sat in rows facing the door like a coliseum stand. Their painted marble eyes followed her as in shock she took a small step back, taking in the small figures in the carefully pressed lacy petticoats and soft Sunday hats. Carefully made dresses clad the small figures in beautiful arrays of color and style. The soles of their tiny shoes faced her, and to the standing dolls she could see them give a soft shine. Delicate curls of various shades of blonde, brunette, black and red hair fell to their shoulders and waists in perfect ringlets. Their soft faces painted with empty expressions emphasized with the slightest blush of painted red on their cheeks.

Pip had never been so horrorstricken in all her life.

It had to be dolls.

A tense feeling of panic washed over her, she could feel her reason wandering farther and farther away from her when she needed it most. She backed into the door and tried the handle with shaking limbs...

Locked.

Of course it was locked.

She leaned the back of her head against the cold door panel, keeping wary eyes on the dolls before her. She didn't remember closing the door, and she certainly didn't lock it. This was some sort of trap. She steadied her erratic and fearful breathing and forced herself to focus, with out even really thinking she immediately began calling out for Cas in her mind. Her lips could make no utterance. She needed to keep calm... as long as she did that-

But then she heard it.  
A soft tinkle of music box melody.  
The notes slowly came from somewhere in the center of the dolls.  
She could hear the notes play too slowly but clearly,

 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _Makes no difference who you are_  
 _Anything your heart desires_  
 _Will come to you._

Pip, it's just one of those dolls with an overplayed music box. She told herself.  
These old dolls can play tricks in you, that's why she didn't like them. She went back to silently calling for Cas.  
Until she heard it again,

 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _Makes no difference who you are_  
 _Anything your heart desires_  
 _Will come to you._

This time she could see movement from the pile, a doll in a light brown calico dress with a matching hat and dark brunette curls bouncing at her shoulders was moving slowly and robotically back and forth as the tinkling notes played again. Pip couldn't breathe. She struggled to pull herself together. That is, until the blonde doll in the blue tea dress began to play the same melody. Then the red head in the green summer dress, followed by the twin brunettes in the sailor dresses. Slowly and sporadically, the dolls played their soft song and moved like clockwork. At first they played in sync, but as more and more joined the movement became more animated and the music jumbled and fell apart until Pip felt her fears caving as the music flooded down on her. The dolls were moving and playing together, there was no doubt. She couldn't hold back the panic for another second and tears streamed down her face. Then she turned and saw the doll that had started it all behind her on a self, looking at her with her painted eyes and smile, still dancing to her own little song. Pip seized this ringleader doll and threw her into the middle of the crowd of singing dolls. Several dolls shattered and fell to the ground that was littered with hands, shoes, and portions of porcelain faces. She shrieked and collapsed at the sound of shattering fiend and plastered herself to the door, shaking and praying for it all to stop. She sat still until the music stopped, suddenly the door opened and Pip fell into the hall. She came up to fight her way past whoever had opened the door but collapsed again as her panic was soothed by familiar grace and she calmed enough to recognize Cas.

"Cassi..." she clung to him, he pulled her into his chest and looked over her shoulder with wide worried eyes and saw the shattered dolls lying askew over the floor and knew.

"This was a personalized attack." Castiel muttered, eyes locked on the scene and tightening his hold of Pip, still suspended in fear.  
The other hunters had come running when Pippin shrieked.

"What could have known about the dolls?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you ask scooby doo?" She muttered, nuzzling her face into Cas' shoulder. Cas looked to her puzzled for a moment, then led her outside the house to the Impala.

"C'mon gang. Let's get back to the mystery machine." Sam muttered, making Emmy laugh.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Hilarious, guys. Really funny. Now focus, we need to know who could have pulled this."


	47. Mirrors

~Written By Ink~

"Emmy are you a masochist? Cause this is like self inflicted torture." Pippin stated bluntly as the team stood gathered around the draped entrance to the maze of mirrors where their current monster was residing. Emmy rolled her eyes slightly at the older hunters dramatic tone before answering.

"Hardly. I simply believe I can over come my psychosis. Besides." She gave a small smile. "I've got Dean and you said the maze was awesome so I'll be fine." Pippin shrugged in response, though her eyes narrowed and contradicted the nonchalant motion.

"If you wanna do that then be my guest Em. I ain't gonna stop ya." She answered honestly before turning towards Castiel and Sam and motioning for them to follow behind. Dean and Emmy stood at the entrance to the maze of mirrors a while longer before Dean finally found his voice.

"Alright Little Wing," he sighed, cocking the sawed off shotgun. "Let's get this over with." He muttered as he stepped forward and parted the drapes hiding the entrance from view. The two hunters stepped inside and for a moment Emmy's breath was taken away. They stopped on the wooden bridge that separated the rest of the maze from the entrance. Below them it appeared to be an endless chasm that would swallow them without hesitation if they leaned out too far. Dean merely shuddered slightly before hurrying across the bridge and that made Emmy giggle in amusement. It was only an optical illusion after all. She stepped into the maze behind Dean and immediately broke out into laughter as Dean slammed face first into a mirror.

"Sonuvabitch." He cursed, his voice nasally and weird from the way he was pinching his nose closed. After that he was careful to keep his gun pointed out in front of him so the muzzle klinked against any mirrors in his way. Emmy was preoccupied with investigating her surroundings. The decor made it seem like they were in a vast temple like structure and Emmy smiled as she felt the prickling of her skin die off slightly. This wasn't so horrid after all. Maybe Pippin had been right for once. In fact she even felt a bit like Indian Jones! She turned her attention to the hunter in front of her before she froze mid-step. Dean was gone. Emmy immediately hugged herself tightly while she tried to keep calm and breathe normally. She would see his reflection in one of the mirrors so there was no need to worry. The minutes ticked on slowly without a sign of Dean and Emmy was becoming increasingly hysterical. She spotted something out of the corner of her eye and she turned on her heel.

"Dean?" She whispered shakily as she reached out her hands while trying to navigate the mirrors. Another flash of color other than the lights around her after a few feet from her original spot and she spun around in a new direction. Dean knew about her fear of mirrors.

"Dean, this isn't funny you jerk!" Emmy spat out, trying to ignore the fear creeping up in her voice and making it wobble. Again a flash of color and she spun around once more only to come face to face with a girl from the Grudge or the Ring. Long black hair, pale white skin, and the most demented blood red smile she had ever seen. The bangs were long enough to cover most of her face except for that smile. Emmy slipped backwards and shot out her hands too either side of her to brace herself against the mirrors before her foot collided with the mirror in front of her. She stood absolutely still; trembling in terror. That wasn't a reflection and that was a mirror in front of her. Emmy shrieked as the monster slowly reached out and placed her hands on either side of the mirror before beginning to haul herself out. She spun and fled in a random direction before repeating Dean's earlier incident and slamming face first into a mirror. She landed on her butt and immediately curled up in petrified horror before she screamed for the only person her mind could still register.

"DEEEAN!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as the monster descended on her. She heard the terrifyingly loud sound of a gun going off echo throughout the maze. The monster screeched loudly before dissolving back into the mirror from whence it came while strong arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Come on Little Wing," The rough voice of Dean Winchester muttered soothingly. "I need you to get up. Come on Emmy." He whispered gently as more guns went off in the distance, accompanied by shouting and Pippin screaming something that vaguely sounded like "Holy shit, what the fuck is that!?" in the distance. Emmy numbly followed his directions while making sure she kept her head buried in his chest as he ushered her out of the maze swiftly. Once she felt the cool air of the outdoors she lifted her head up, cheeks tear stained.

"That wasn't such a good idea was it?" She asked hoarsely and Dean chuckled a bit.

"No, but you looked stunning under those lights earlier." He mumbled as he hugged her close and kissed the top of her head lovingly. They looked up as the others returned, Pippin throwing glass shards from her hands on the ground violently.

"Did you-"

"Yes I punched the fucking mirror in fear. That bitch came out of the mirror bro. I ain't letting her do that bullshit." Pippin responded curtly as Cas sighed and Sam tried not to laugh.

"You should have seen her face Emmy." Sam grinned, causing Pippin to groan loudly.


	48. Confessions

~Written by Ink~

Dean drew in a deep breath as he tried to steady and ground himself. The smell of sulfur and the sweltering and unbearable heat of the phantom flames dying down til they were nothing but memories once more. He sat on the bed a while longer before deciding that he couldn't go back to sleep. He wasn't afraid of the nightmares to come, much unlike Pippin, it was just that he was tired. The sort of exhaustion that came with being a Hunter and the burdens it came with. He stumbled down stairs and into the kitchen, vaguely surprised at the warm coffee already made before remembering that Emmy most likely hadn't actually slept. Once he had some coffee he was ready to see Emmy and stumbled tiredly into the living room of the bunker where she sat curled up on the couch.

"Morning Dean." She smiled softly; though it didn't quite reach her eyes. He observed the tear streaks on her cheeks and the special relapse tea in between her hands.

"Mornin' Little Wing." He whispered gently as he pulled her into his arms and set their drinks down on the coffee table. She shifted and curled up into his embrace while he nuzzled his face into the base of her neck and shoulder.

"Not a good night for either of us, hm?" He asked, lips brushing softly against her skin, and she chuckled emotionless for a moment.

"Your death in the book." She admitted honestly while she ran a thumb across his knuckles in support and love.

"Hell." He finally sighed and Emmy turned around on his lap before giving him a swift little kiss.

"You don't have to tell me Dean," She started honestly. "But I won't ever think of you differently if you did." Dean breathed a small sigh of relief as Emmy curled back up into his chest. They sat comfortably for a long time; the light of the rising sun slowly peeking through the drawn curtains in the bunker.

"It wasn't four months." He finally said and Emmy perked up, gazing up at him in confusion. "It was four months up here, but down there..." He trailed off and Emmy intertwined their hands in a silent show of support. She didn't dare interrupt him now that he had begun.  
"I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years." Dean sighed tiredly and Emmy's mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Oh my crowes, Dean." She whispered in shock, causing him to shake his head slightly.

"They, uh...They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you...Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly...I would be whole again...like magic...just so they could start in all over. And Alastair...at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Emmy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls." He retold, trying to keep his composure in front of Emmy. Even after all these years it still tore at him viciously.

"The - the things that I did to them." He shook his head before Emmy cut him off softly. She kissed him again before resting her forehead against his.

"I...I can't say I know what that's like." She started, unsure but determined. "But I know what it's like to want the pain to stop, or just to want to feel nothing. And I want to make it go away I do." She admitted tearfully before Dean leaned forward and kissed her passionately. When he finally pulled away he smiled at her while rubbing up and down her arms.

"You do Little Wing." He said sincerely before Pippin stumbled into the room with her eyes closed.

"Everybody better have pants on." She grumbled and the pair immediately burst into laughter at the comment.

"Way to ruin the mood Pippi." Emmy laughed happily. Dean stared at her lovingly as the two traded snarky comments back and forth for a moment. He was going to be alright. He had Sammy and Cas, but most importantly he had Emmy.


	49. Stay

~Written by Ink~

 **THEN**  
 _Emmy spun and fled in a random direction before repeating Dean's earlier incident and slamming face first into a mirror. She landed on her butt and immediately curled up in petrified horror before she screamed for the only person her mind could still register._

 _"DEEEAN!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as the monster descended on her. She heard the terrifyingly loud sound of a gun going off echo throughout the maze. The monster screeched loudly before dissolving back into the mirror from whence it came while strong arms wrapped around her tightly._

 _"Come on Little Wing," The rough voice of Dean Winchester muttered soothingly. "I need you to get up. Come on Emmy." He whispered gently as more guns went off in the distance, accompanied by shouting and Pippin screaming something that vaguely sounded like "Holy shit, what the fuck is that!?" in the distance. Emmy numbly followed his directions while making sure she kept her head buried in his chest as he ushered her out of the maze swiftly. Once she felt the cool air of the outdoors she lifted her head up, cheeks tear stained._

 _"That wasn't such a good idea was it?" She asked hoarsely and Dean chuckled a bit._

 _"No, but you looked stunning under those lights earlier." He mumbled as he hugged her close and kissed the top of her head lovingly. They looked up as the others returned, Pippin throwing glass shards from her hands on the ground violently.  
"Did you-"_

 _"Yes I punched the fucking mirror in fear. That bitch came out of the mirror bro. I ain't letting her do that bullshit." Pippin responded curtly as Cas sighed and Sam tried not to laugh._

 _"You should have seen her face Emmy." Sam grinned, causing Pippin to groan loudly._

 **NOW**  
Emmy sniffled slightly as she curled up on the bed in the motel she had rented out for the week. Pippin hadn't reacted well to Emmy's version of events from the hunt. She had gotten angry and rightfully so. Emmy had run off on one of her 'adventures' without telling any of them. She just left in the middle of the night while the others were asleep. It had to have been at least a week now since she had run off. Pippin's scolding words bounced around in her head constantly and she had ended up just holing up in the motel room. Suddenly there were three booming knocks that rent the air and she froze. She grabbed her rainbow onyx knife as she slowly approached the door. She unlocked the door but kept the chain on, something Pippin had ground into her. That woman could be very paranoid when it suited her. She came face to face with a stunningly familiar face and promptly froze in utter surprise. Dean's apple green eyes stared down at her in both worry and upset. He reached in through the large gap and unlocked the chain and stepped in before slamming the door shut behind him. How had he managed to find her? She hadn't answered any texts or calls. He turned to face her and took a step forward, causing her to take a trembling step backwards. He continued until her back hit the wall. Dean slammed his hands into the wall on either side of her; trapping her in between the wall, his arms, and himself.

"Did you think you could just run and hide from me?" He asked darkly in a low growl. Emmy took in a shallow breathe in before managing to find her voice.

"Dean...n-no I just," She studdered slightly before Dean interrupted her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." He said, his guard falling, and tired lines etched themselves into his face. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept well at all the week she had been missing from his life. And she would be right in thinking that. He quickly dropped the angry act and pulled her into a tight hug, his grip bordering on painful.

"I thought you had pulled a Pippin on me." He whispered. "Thought I had lost you." He admitted, fear shaking his voice ever so slightly. It was almost unnoticeable. Emmy shook slightly at the thought of Dean waking up and finding her missing. Not answering his texts or calls. Just disappearing from his life all together like Pippin had once did to Cas. It broke her heart and she curled into his chest as close as she could.

"No Dean." She whispered back softly. "I can't do that to you. I just needed some time." Dean looked down at her seriously and she shivered slightly at the look.

"Then promise me you'll come to me." He almost begged and Emmy buried her head back into his chest and breathed in the smell that was just purely Dean. Gunpowder and leather and whiskey.

"I promise I'll stay." She swore softly before Dean kissed her lovingly.


	50. Burn

~written by Noah~

Pip watched Cas carefully as he moved about the bunker. He was... off.  
His shoulders were slumped, his eyes bloodshot and never looking fully up to meet her eyes. He was distracted and distant. His grace had a dead docile and sick feeling when she was near him, he spoke in one word answers or even not at all. For nearly four days he'd stayed this placid and irritable thing, she was getting worried and annoyed. He didn't seem angry... it was more like he was collapsing from within. She asked what was wrong and tried to comfort him but he brushed her efforts aside with indifference. She was going to get to the bottom of what was troubling him.

"Cas?"  
He grumbled in acknowledgement to her existence but nothing more.

"What are you doing?"  
He shrugged, eyes on the floor.

"What are you thinking?"she said, letting worry into her tone.  
For the first time in four days his icy blue eyes snapped to hers with a guarded, scared and protective glint.

"Nothing. You don't need to know!" He snapped, turning and leaving the room briskly. Pip paused, watching him go. Then followed carefully, waiting until he sat down on the couch and settled. She silently walked toward him and wat next to him, when he didn't resist she wrapped her arms around his shoulders hesitantly until he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said plainly.

"I...sometimes remember things. And it hurts me to think about it." He said quietly.

"What things?"

"Thing from when I accepted orders from Naomi." Pip felt herself tense. Cas slowly began to tell the story of another brother besides Samandriel that he had been commanded to end by Naomi. A brother Pip had never met, but Cas had been close go in heaven. He had lost the memory until now. Pip silently and softly smoothed Cas' tossled hair as he rested his head on her chest. He paused to settle his breathing and stop tears from shedding. Emotionally compromised by the telling of being under Naomi's power, he had to take a moment just to breathe so the anxiety couldn't overtake him.

"I don't remember everything..." he said after a while. "Every once in a while, though, something terrible will come back. And it will replay for hours and hours without ceasing. That's why I snapped at you Pippin, I'm sorry." Pip felt an indescribable feeling of injustice and rage within her she couldn't describe, it wasn't just angry. It was powerful. She felt strong and energized in her anger, but she forced herself to stay calm

"Pip, the things she did... the things she forced me to do..." Cas whimpered. Pip took a deep breath, focusing her energy on Cas needing comfort and not her growing rage. She could feel it emanating from her grace, unlike anything she'd felt before. She could see the colors of her grace shifting and rolling around her, Cas hadn't noticed. The rage was growing, she used Cas' grace to steady her own. She needed to be there for Cas, stay calm.

It wasn't easy.

She stayed with him for a few hours, until he admitted to wanting to sleep. Remembering had some of the same effect that sponging did to him. As he dozed off she slipped away unable to control this new rage. She simmered silently as the other hunters prepared for a hunt.  
The devils trap glared in the light from windows in the house, the demon had stepped right in. He grinned maliciously at her, she knew he could see the unrest in her grace.

"Cas did other things too you know." The demon said slyly as his eyes glinted back.

"And they're coming back, so many nasty things..." She thought about sickly Cas at home and felt the rage resurge. The power ran through her veins and she didn't know what to do with it except destroy this vile demon threatening Cas. Pip held the demon by the throats against the wall. Her skin hummed a pale blue as black smoke began rising from where her hand had him. The demon panicked and began to struggle as Pip burned him. Suddenly she was far stronger than he, and she held him higher as black veins filled his face and he dissolved into powder bit by bit. The other hunters started as her eyes took on an angelic shade of blue and her skin hummed white, her grace made a soft highly pitched singing sound that was unlike anything in earth. Then all at once, the demon was gone leaving only some ash. She swayed a little, looking around confused. Cas had felt the disturbance in her grace and arrived moments after she'd begin. He stepped toward her carefully.

"Pip?"

"Cas-I'm sorry, what-?"

"You've finally tapped into the whole stream." Gabriel said, appearing from now where. "This was the first time you used your full reserve at once at archangel level. You'll be out cold in the next 4 minutes but hey, nice work." Gave grinned, catching her with Cas as she swayed suddenly. All the power she felt was gone. "Now we can start to train you to maintain this higher level of power..." Gabe trailed off as the world around her grew quiet and dim.  
She was exhausted.  
She was beyond asleep before Gabe and Cas brought her home.  
Cas put her to bed carefully before falling back asleep himself, the nightmares of memory fading already.


	51. Staring at the Stars

A Divine Glitter Pens Prompt  
Written by Noah

"Dean?" Emmy said quietly, intimidated by him for the first time since before the Ink had been revealed. He had his back turned to her, he'd been avoiding her ever since...  
That wasn't important now.  
He hadn't responded, of coarse. He was mad, and playing the silent card.  
Ever since Pip's Ink had changed a murky grey they'd all been tense, but Dean especially.

"What's wrong-?"

"Nothing." He snapped. She flinched, a softer emotion she couldn't quite pin panned his face. It promptly snapped back to pissed. "Nothing. I'm going out, don't wait up for me." He brushed past her flippantly and out the door, she glanced to Sam, tense and awkward.

"Where's a Cupid when you need one?" Emmy mumbled, slipping into the kitchen to make coffee. She always did end up waiting up for him.

*

Pip glanced dully to the murky Ink ring about her finger. The Cupid should be here soon, Aggie had pinkie promised to come.  
It was the strangest thing. Ever since the Ink had dulled she felt so... placid. She just didn't care with the depth she did before, she was relaxed. She felt the pangs of heartbreak, but under the murky Ink they had become background noise. She settled on the hood of Ghost and waited nonchalantly for the Cupid. She did still hurt when she thought of Cas though, she frowned at the thought and stirred restlessly. She thought of all that happened to make the Ink complete, and of all the moments of fluff and comfort Cas gave. She had finally begun to believe that he was real, and what they had was real. How could this have happened? Really, how could all that be gone so quickly? These questions made her heartstrings hurt. That's why she was here, the Ink dying or whatever this was wasn't enough. She needed it gone, stat.  
She wanted no love left in her.

"Pip?" Aggie said distantly. He was standing at the front of Ghost, she hadn't notice him show up.

"Here Squish." She deadpanned, outstretching the lace entangled hand.

"Pip, I won't..." his lower lip trembling. The Ink flashed bright red hot again, she winced at the feeling.

"Yes, you will. Now let's wash off some Ink."

*

Emmy was curled up in the library, enthralled in ignoring the book on her lap. It was only minutes to 3 am, the fabled witching hour. She shut off the music she'd been playing on her phone to make some kind of white noise, for now it was easier to be in silence and take illusions in waves. There was too much feeling in music. She was growing tired of that, feeling was too confusing. Really, the root of it was Dean's distance he'd been keeping since Pip's Ink went grey. She was beginning to worry his Ink had too and he just didn't say anything. It was hard to tell, he wore his metal ring over where the Ink was completed so who knows?  
She'd finished the pot she'd made alone. She wondered if this coffee binge was her version of drinking alone. Just like Dean probably was... wherever he was... hopefully alone. She shook her head at herself for even thinking that way. ...But with the tension between them and some things Crowley had said trying to mess with her head... she'd be a liar if she said her confidence was stone. Emmy sighed and pushed the book on the floor, it made a loud THWACK which made her jump.  
She jumped again as the door to the front of the Bunker flew open and slammed shut as Dean walked in the door. The scent of whiskey was stronger than usual, he looked unsurprised to see her up.

"I told you not to wait up." he said bluntly.

"As an anxiety triggered insomniac, I didn't have much choice." She said quietly. He looked away and opened his mouth to respond, but decided not and walked into the next room.  
Emmy didn't follow him.

*

Castiel couldn't tell you his own name.  
Or anything else about him except that he was in pain, from his heart to his grace he hurt. It was almost like he was feeling the emotions that had died in Pip alongside her Ink on top of his own rugged hurt. Now he lie drunkenly staring at the stars in some fallen alleyway behind his third liquor store.  
He groaned as he attempted to sit up, but instead went limp.  
How could this have happened?  
What happened?  
Cas honestly had no idea what happened, and couldn't seem to find anyone to tell him.  
Or anyone at all...  
Suddenly he jumped up at once with a yelp of pain.  
His Ink without warning had begun to burn, the grey threads burned red and hot and even glowed like embers in a fire.

"Pip...?" He adjusted to the pain and stared at his hand dumbfounded. She wouldn't... would she? Would she really try and erase the Ink? He knew the fire was a warning system, he felt sobriety swallow him up and started running to search for Pippin while he could still stop her.

*

Dean woke up to a familiar feeling of hangover headache, one that was only made worse somehow when he realized he was alone. That meant Emmy had stayed up alone, he  
glancing at his phone he sighed in annoyance. Only 5, the sun hadn't even decided to try rising yet. But his head ached and he could hear coffee brewing in the other room so he decided to get up anyways. As he rounded the corner he hesitated. Emmy was in the same chair he'd left her in, she sat with a cup of coffee and a book she didn't seem interested in. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt at the way he'd been ignoring her lately, it's just-

"Dean?" She looked surprised to see him, "I thought you were Sam, he usually is up this early."

"Yeah, well, weird things happen." He said, stumbling into the kitchen to get some coffee. Emmy followed him.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, a little timidly.

"No, why would you ask that?" Emmy repressed pointing out the glaringly obvious answer for that.

"You just seem worried, which worries me." She said instead, that seemed much safer.

"Look..." He set his mug down and faced her.

"...I'm sorry, Emmy. It's just the whole Ink dying thing... it freaked me out." Dean admitted. "Because I..."

"Because you realized it could happen to us, too?"

"Yeah, that." he sighed, turning back again.

"Not to instigate, but your solution to this problem was ignore me?" Emmy said crossing her arms, slightly annoyed.

"Maybe not my best idea." He admitted.

"Maybe not." She agreed, feeling more amused at that. "I was worried your Ink had changed and you just didn't say anything."

"Never. Look, see?" He held up his hand to show the Ink shining same as ever. Emmy felt relieved.

"My head hates me right now. Let's go back in there and sit down ok?"

"You go ahead, you haven't taken anything for that have you?"

"This is me, of course not." He grinned. She slipped away saying some light sarcastic retort he didn't quite hear, and finally got coffee instead.  
He glanced at the Ink again, no longer worried about it fading.

Maybe it took a hangover to be able to admit that.

*

He could see the shape of tail lights slowly separating from the dark.  
Ghost sat dead in the middle of the countryside crossroad. He could hear voices growing as he drew near.

"Pip.. I won't."

"Yes, you will. Now let's wash off some Ink." In his stupor the words knocked him down to the ground. He tried to scramble up, but he was too shaky and unstable. Damn it, he pushed himself up and started toward them again. Aggie was still trying to stop her, that gave him time...

"Aggie stop!" He yelled forcefully, causing the Cupid to stumble back in surprise. Pip sat in Ghost's hood, unaffected by his tone or actions.

"Hello Cas."

"Pip... you... you can't do this... I-"

"You what?" She said almost coldly.

"I-"

"YOU WHAT?!" She snapped.

"I need you." He finally managed to said, tone defeated and honest. Pip faltered, but only for a moment.

"If that where true you wouldn't keep doing this to me... other girls..."

"Pip, that wasn't true. It was a lie, please believe me. I would never lie to you." Pip paused... it was true. He might have made mistakes, but he had never lied to her.

"I... I forgive you Cassi." Pip said quietly. Cas smiled with bittersweet tears and took her into a hug so strong it was almost painful, not enough to make her push away though. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, and watched as the threads of the Lace filled in their colors again.

"They're back!"

"Let me see." He stepped back a little to look at her hand.

"Look at yours too!"

"That would make no difference."

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.

"Mine never changed." Cas said, glancing away with a hint of that awkward love that became more and more rare as he grew more comfortable around her.

"Well... mine will never change again Cas, I promise." Pip said softly, pulling him back into the hug again.  
Never again.


End file.
